The Saiyan Race Continues
by andreawayne22
Summary: A mysterious ship is heading toward earth. Who is it? What do they want? Is it another evil alien trying to destroy earth? (Read it and find out!) Bulma/Vegeta. Bra/OC. Trunks/OC.
1. A New Threat

Hi. I just want to make it clear that I do not own Dragon Ball Z (although it would be super cool if I did).

Also- this is my first attempt at publishing fanfiction. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. Also, it's been a while since I've watched DBZ so I'm going to hope I get facts right however I am going to try and check them online so I don't make many mistakes.

Please let me know what you think. I actually have a couple of chapters done so far but if you guys aren't interested then I'll just keep them for myself. :)

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday morning when Bulma saw the ship heading toward earth. Naturally we started growing anxious, what was coming our way? Was it something we should train for? She didn't waste time gathering all of the Z warriors and letting them know of possible danger. 23 days until the ship landed, and it was decided that everyone would get ready. Even if the ship posed no threat.<p>

All the warriors began a strict training schedule. I trained with Trunks pushing him further than I had in the past, while Bra and Bulma worked in the lab, Bra had an idea for a device to hack into the ships computers in order to gain more information about them. And in this way 22 days passed by.

The next morning everyone would be heading out the area where the ship would land. But at the moment I laid in bed silently staring off into the darkness as I thought about everything that I could possibly lose if there was some big threat. My family, nothing else mattered I had learned that when I sacrificed myself in order to deal with Buu.

Bulma and Bra hadn't been able to finish their machine in time, and I knew the woman was angry at that, as well as Bra. I could sense that she was awake still in the lab. I sat up and looked at Bulma's sleeping body. 'I promise to always protect you,' I thought as I headed downstairs and toward the lab.

I heard her before I saw her. "Fucking piece of trash," she said roughly.

"That's not proper language for a princess." I said going around a huge device and finally seeing Bra sprawled on the floor with thousands of cables around her and a small electronic box.

"Hi daddy," she whispered before looking up at me. Every time I looked at her I was reminded of how much she looked like her mother. From the blue hair and eyes to the ivory skin, and genius mind. She had graduated high school at thirteen and finished college at the age of twenty. She had majored in various things but her heart was in inventing. She was so much like her mother.

"Why are you not sleeping?" I asked her, as I watched how she grabbed different cables and tried something with her small device.

"I tried to sleep… but then I had an epiphany" she laughed as she got up and ran toward a table. "Well just look" she passed me a plain sheet of paper in which she had quickly drawn the specs for a machine.

"You think this might actually work?"

"I think so, I realized that what mom and I hadn't been getting right was the code, obviously this ship wouldn't have technology similar to ours, therefore in order to get to it, I developed this." She picked up the device she'd been tinkering with and started connecting two things finally pressing a button and turning on the other machine Bulma and her had been working on. "Pretty much it attracts any sort of intelligent technology, so let me just make sure to get the coordinates of the ship," I watched her move quickly. "And wahlah!" she said and then stood there burrowing her eyebrows when nothing came up in the screen.

"Lets just go to bed Bra. The ship will be here tomorrow and we will know what they want then."

"Ugh, I hate this! It should be working! I swear I've checked the codes a million times." She frantically ran over to the desk and started looking at the papers.

"Bra," I said as I noticed something starting to show on the screen.

"Hold on dad, I just need to get this."

"BRA!" this time she turned around her eyes wide, she was about to tell me not to scream at her when I pointed to the screen. She turned to it amazed.

"I did it!" she turned and started typing things on a keyboard. "Alright! Wow, these guys have been traveling a long time. Ooo they have security cameras, I wonder-" then the screen started showing images.

"Saiyans!" we both said in unison.

"Dad I thought, I thought we were the only ones left?" she asked as she turned around.

"I thought so too." I responded as I continued to look at the group of men that were shown on the screen. All of them were Sayians. But the one that stood out the most wasn't with the others, he sat at a table drinking something as he stared off.

"I'll let everyone know." Bra said as she stood up, "Daddy?" she asked as she looked at me, I hadn't noticed I was now sitting down, staring dangerously at the screen in front of me.

For years I thought we were the only ones left, for years I thought my royal heritage was reduced to Kakarrot and his family. I continued to stare at the Saiyans on the screen.

"I'm fine." I said to Bra, "Wake up your mother and tell her the situation, and contact the others."

"Yes sir." She said as she ran off.

The question still remained. Why are they coming here?

* * *

><p>I promise that the chapters get longer!<p>

And just to make it clear to some people. This story is mostly going to have Vegeta/Bulma, Trunks/OC, Bra/OC, Although I do plan on having appearances from Goku, Goten, and Gohan later. Since I've already written a couple of chapters I can tell you that this story is mainly about Bra and Trunks, of course I will try to get as much Vegeta/Bulma in there because they are seriously the best couple ever.

Also This is T rated but I might change that later on because I will write some very intense chapters later (drug use, maybe sex).

Once again let me know what you think!


	2. We Are Not Alone

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

After I had told mom the news she hadn't taken long to contact the rest of the gang. Dad still sat staring at the screen and I knew that something was off about him but I didn't question him anymore. This entire time he thought we were alone and now there was proof that we weren't.

Currently I watched as my mother tried to talk to him about something and realized that my brother wasn't here. I searched for his Ki and realized he wasn't in the house. What gives? I wondered as I looked at mom who had bent down to kiss dad on the lips. Gross. I turned around and headed toward the living room.

I could sense in coming Ki's but none of them belonged to Trunks. Quickly I gathered that he had to be either in his or Lara's apartment. Dad is going to flip if he's not here. I tried calling but he didn't answer. So I decided it would be easier if I just got him.

I first stopped by his apartment. Opening the door I walked into the darkened apartment, I couldn't feel any Ki's. Yeah, he wasn't here. I looked around noticing that Trunks new creations. Trunks painted, and he was good too. According to mom he started painting when he turned thirteen, after accompanying her to an art exhibit funded by capsule corp.

He painted as a hobby though, since he was actually the VP of Capsule Corp. All I knew is that he only showed his art to mom and Lara, and there were very few paintings he'd show me. Part of me knew that he thought dad might react negatively to having a son that painted. And it just seemed something we didn't discuss because of Trunks pleas.

I didn't know that he had so many paintings though, I thought as I walked around. Staring at his creations. Most of them were abstract and had a pop art feel to them but lately it seemed he'd been painting Lara, a lot.

There were images of her in forests, lying in a bed, smiling, frowning, so many that I couldn't believe he'd had the time to do all this.

After staring at a painting filled with bright blue colors I remembered that I was looking for Trunks and took off to Lara's apartment, conveniently it wasn't too far.

When I got there I could feel his Ki and Lara's Ki fluctuating at a very high frequency and immediately realized what they were doing. Ugh, can't they go a night without doing that? I remembered the various times I had walked in on them before I learned to read Ki properly.

Trunks had met Lara when he attended a fashion show after party during a business trip to Paris. She was a Dutch model, with long blonde hair, ridiculously tall, and thin, the only thing different about her was that she had huge breasts. She had been all over the fashion news, one of the first models without A cup breasts.

According to Lara, whom I had become rather close to, Trunks had tried seducing her, of which Lara ignored. Turns out Lara was modeling to pay off Law School for her younger brother, she had graduated as an architect but had trouble finding a job at the time, turning to modeling as a backup. Of course my brother thought of her rejection as a game. Finally after weeks of pursuing her he got her to accept a date.

Four years had passed and they were still together. Which was saying something; since previously my brother had gained the title of Playboy. And he'd dated more women than I can count.

I knocked on the door and waited. Finally my brother opened the door wearing his boxers and an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you doing here Bra, I'm kinda busy."

"I finally got the machine to work and managed to get into the cameras of the spacecraft. Everyone is meeting at capsule corp. I'll see you there." I said and turned around before he started asking questions.

When I got back to Capsule Corp I noticed that everyone was in the lab, most of them just watching the screen, while others whispered to each othe. There was Krillin and Android 18 with Marron and her boyfriend. They talked to Yamcha and Master Roshi. Tien and Piccolo stood close by with arms crossed watching the screen. Gohan, and Videl stood with Chi Chi, Pan, Goten, and Uub also talking about something.

Dad still sat in the same position and Mom was talking to Goku off to a side.

"What does this mean Bulma?" I heard Goku ask as I approached.

"I don't know, neither does Vegeta, he says that he doesn't understand how anyone else would survive."

"Do we know why they are headed here?"

"No. They don't seem to have any information on their ship about their reason to come to earth. And I also can't get the microphones to work so I don't know what they are saying."

"How long now mom?" I asked.

"Five hours hun," she said as she looked at me, "where's your brother?" she asked looking around.

Before I could answer Trunks entered the Lab with Lara behind him. She was wearing a Tee and leggings and had pulled her hair into a ponytail, while he wore similar attire. Trunks had told Lara the secret (that he was the son of an alien prince) only a couple of months ago, and I'm pretty sure it was because he plans to propose any time soon.

He walked over to the screen and I saw his eyes grow wide. Lara walked silently and stood next to me kissing my mother on the cheek.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at the screen in wonder.

"Bra got the machine to work, turns out there are more Saiyans out there." My mother answered.

"Do you know what they want?" Trunks asked.

"No idea," my mother stated. Suddenly my father stood, causing everyone to grow quiet.

"Years ago I decided that I was going to protect this planet from any alien invasion. Now, the fact that the ship headed to earth and arriving in only a couple of hours is filled with Saiyans will not change my mind. I am willing to protect this planet from any invasion even if they are my own people." Dad glanced at Goku, and I saw an exchange between them. "That is why, I want to meet the Saiyans as they arrive."

"Why don't we watch them first? See what they want?" asked Gohan off to a side.

"No. I agree with Vegeta. The sooner we figure out what they want the better," Goku spoke.

"There could be a possibility that these Saiyans are here for me." Father said.

"Why?" I asked now.

"I am their true ruler. They could be coming to seek guidance from me, or possibly to kill me. I know that my father wasn't a very popular man; maybe they seek to kill off his offspring."

"If that is the case than they'd look for your brother too." Mother thought out loud, and dad only nodded.

"Well no one is dying." Goku spoke determined. "Whatever these Saiyans want I won't let them kill you Vegeta."

"I don't need your help Kakarot!" My father retorted, and mom walked over to him grabbing on to his arm.

"Alright so it's decided, we will meet them head on when they arrive and find out what they want." Mother said.

"We, is a lot of people woman. You will not be there."

"What do you mean? I want to be there Vegeta."

"I said, no."

I turned around to look at everyone there; everyone was already heading out of the lab knowing that my parents were about to have a fight. I giggled as I thought of how often this happened. My parents were so cute sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

My father hadn't let my mother and I stand with them. So we stood a couple of yards away behind a huge boulder with Lara, Videl, and Marron watching as the ship descended.

So my father stood up front with Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Android 18, Trunks and Goten stood behind him. Everyone was tense, but they had guarded their Ki's so that the oncoming warriors didn't know what their power levels were.

I watched as the ship landed and the doors opened, and then as five warriors walked out. The man who we had watched drinking alone was in the front. He was tall and his hair was short and spikey, typical Saiyan. I watched as everyone just stared at one another for what seemed like a couple of minutes.

Finally the one in front spoke, "We come from a Planet called AT-40 in the 17th universe. We are survivors from Planet Vegeta." I watched him look at the warriors and then look at my father. "My Lord King Vegeta," he said and sank to one knee putting his face down. "We are here to serve you." the Saiyans behind him also sank down to a knee.

There was a very long pause of which I knew my father communicated telepathically with Goku. Then my father approached them.

"You may stand," I heard him command. "Tell me your name and how you came to know where I was."

"My name is Barillious my king, and we received knowledge of your existence when we encountered your brother Tarble."

"Tarble gave you the information?" he seemed surprised.

"Yes sir," he said, "your brother gave us knowledge of your whereabouts."

"How is it that you aren't dead?"

"Before Planet Vegeta was destroyed my father, Bardo a close friend of the queen your mother, came to the knowledge of the planet's destruction. He sought to help people off the planet before it's destruction. Unfortunately he only managed to save 340 Saiyans before the planet was destroyed."

"You say that there are 340 Saiyans?"

"Well 340 Saiyans survived from planet Vegeta's destruction but at the moment we have around 430 Saiyans."

"And all of them are located in AT-40 in the 17th universe?" my father asked astonished.

"Yes sir," he said lightly. "My King before you continue the questions, we have someone on board that would like to speak to you."

"Who is it?"

"Just let me," he said bowing before heading inside. After a couple of minutes he walked out again this time holding a woman's hand.

From where I stood I could tell she was beautiful. Her hair was long and fell past her waist it was now greying but still very black, and she wore the softest burgundy dress that fell to the floor and made her look like she was walking on water. The woman screamed royalty and when she stood in front of my father I realized who she was.

"Mother," he whispered but I could hear it from where I was.

"Vegeta."


	3. Meeting My Mother in Law

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

><p>(Bulma's POV)<p>

"Mother."

Holy shit! That's Vegeta's mother! She is beautiful. I stared at the short woman with black but greying hair. She stood up with pride, her hair blowing thanks to the wind. She resembled true royalty.

"Vegeta." I heard her answer.

Before the ship had arrived I had sent tiny microphones to the area, so that we could hear what they said, and at the moment I looked through binoculars to watch what as happening.

After that they stared at each other, Vegeta showed no sign of emotion whatsoever, typical of him, but his mother did the same, maybe it was a Saiyan thing.

"Oh, wow, you're Vegeta's mom! Hi, I'm Goku!" Goku reached out his hand for her to hold. She looked at him perplexed by being drawn away from looking at Vegeta.

"Um- I'm not quite sure what this means." She responded as she stared at Goku's hand.

"It's an earth custom." Vegeta explained and stared at Goku in a way that made him put his hand down. "This is Kakarot, Bardocks kid. The earthlings call him Goku."

"Oh, Bardocks son. Yes I see the resemblance now. It is a pleasure to meet a descendent of the great Bardock." She turned to look at everyone else studying them all silently.

"You have quite a group here Vegeta. You were born a leader after all."

"This is my mother, Queen Elianna of the Saiyans," Vegeta introduced his mother to the warriors

"She looks young to be your mother," someone said but I couldn't pin on who it was so I just concentrated watching.

I saw him frown and then he told her he would introduce those present. Turning to Trunks he asked him to come forward.

"Mother, I introduce my son, Trunks." Her eyes widened as she looked at Trunks. Walking forward she bowed slightly.

"It is the pleasure to meet you Prince Trunks."

"No it's, ah, nice to meet you too." He seemed lost not knowing exactly what to do. Vegeta's mother simply smiled and turned to Vegeta once again.

"I see the resemblance. Though I might say, your wife probably has some strange coloring. By the Saiyan moon, I never thought I'd see someone with purple hair."

"It's lavender." Trunks answered and she turned back to him and smiled.

"It is absolutely divine. Just wait until the Saiyan girls see you, they wont leave you alone."

"Thanks…" he said looking at Vegeta to save him from awkwardness.

One by one he presented them to his mother. Calling Goku, Gohan as Super Elite Warriors, and the others as Elite, except for Yamcha which he called a third class. I giggled, will he ever stop messing with him. I glanced at Yamcha who stared off not really understanding what was going on. The poor fool.

"What are they saying? I can barely hear them." Videl asked.

"That woman is Vegeta's mother and currently he is introducing the warriors," I said too interested in what was happening to continue explaining.

"Oh" I heard Videl say.

"He introduced Goku, Gohan, and Goten as Super Elite, the other warriors as Elite and Yamcha as Third Class Soldier." I heard Lara explain.

"Shh!" I said trying to concentrate on what was happening.

"Do you mind switching to the Saiyan tongue, I'm afraid I still haven't completely conquered the common tongue of this world." Elianna asked switching to Saiyan. Suddenly I was glad Vegeta had taught us his language, I would so curious if I didn't know what they were saying.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked roughly in Saiyan.

"Vegeta, I would like to speak to you privately if you would allow it." Vegeta simply nodded and glanced back at the Z Warriors.

"I will meet with the queen privately and we will discuss their reason they are here." He let everyone know and then turned back to his mother.

"Where is your mate Vegeta?" Elianna asked looking around.

"She is away, we were not sure of the intentions of the Saiyans on this ship, and I would like details on how it is that 340 Saiyans survived the destruction of the planet." He crossed his hands and looked at his mother with a hard stare. Luckily she wasn't drawn back by it.

"You are so much like your father," she whispered and then turned to the men behind her. "Barillious I want to speak with my son privately, you will accompany me to his residence. And the rest of you," she spoke now to the other Saiyans still on their knee, "you will stay here until we come back. I don't want you to make contact with any of the inhabitants of this planet until I have spoken with Vegeta, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison. She turned back to Vegeta and smiled.

"Let's go then. I can't wait to meet your wife, she must be lovely."

Vegeta simply nodded and looked at Goku. "Stay here and guard the ship I will be back." He said in common tongue.

"But Vegeta!" Goku protested like a child.

"This doesn't concern you. I will update you later."

"Fine." Goku agreed glancing at the other soldiers.

"Come on Trunks," Vegeta called out and Trunks walked behind him followed by Vegeta's mother and the man whose name I believe was Barillious.

"What are they saying?" Videl asked.

"Vegeta is going to speak to his mother privately at Capsule Corp, and I believe she wants to meet Bulma." Lara responded.

"How did you understand that?" Bra asked.

"Trunks has been teaching me Saiyan."

I turned to Bra. "Lets hurry I want to change into nicer clothes before I meet my mother in law." We left Videl behind but ran with Bra and Lara toward my ship. I flew straight for Capsule Corp.

"That's weird, Dad's taking them a longer way," Bra commented.

"Maybe he's trying to confuse them." Lara commented.

"Maybe," Bra agreed.

Once we arrived I rushed upstairs running to the side of my closet that had my clothes for special occasions. I found a knee length red dress that I looked great in. quickly changing into it I put on heels and checked on my hair and makeup, perfect. Then I turned and started to walk downstairs.

"You ready mom they are almost here?" Bra called out from another room.

"Yes." I answered entering the living room.

"You look beautiful mother," Bra said as I walked into the room, giving me a kiss to the cheek.

"Aww, thank you honey."

Then Vegeta walked in followed by Elianna, Trunks, and Barillious. I stood there with a huge smile on my face. I never imagined meeting his mother! This was way too exciting.

Vegeta walked toward me and stood at my side.

"Mother, I introduce Bulma Briefs my wife." She looked at me and then smiled.

"She is beautiful Vegeta."

"I am so happy to meet you!" I screeched and went in to hug her. She was stiff at first, which reminded me of when I hugged Vegeta off guard but then she hugged me back.

"It is a pleasure to meet the woman who captivated my son. And may I say this palace is another world, I had never seen such architecture as this."

"Thank you. My father designed it," I let her know.

"It is extraordinary, I'd love a tour if you would give me one."

"I would be delighted." I beamed back smiling.

"I introduce my daughter, Bra Briefs." Vegeta said. His mother turned to Bra smiling.

"You are beautiful child," she said and grabbed Bra's chin. "Like your mother."

"Thank you," Bra said. I looked at Barillious now, his eyes locked on Bra. O, he was cute. They would make such a cute couple! Bulma- you're getting ahead of yourself.

"I take it you married the princess of this world?" Elianna asked turning back to Vegeta.

"No."

"I'm not a princess, but I am the richest woman on this planet, as well as the smartest."

"Of course. My Vegeta had to marry someone as extraordinary as he."

She liked to compliment Vegeta I thought as I watched her.

"Bra is also a genius," Vegeta said. Well, then again all parents liked to compliment their kids.

"Just might be smarter than her mother." I commented grabbing on to Bra and smiling with pride.

"Ah, a prodigy in the family. And what exactly is it that you do Bulma, if I might ask."

"Well I'm the owner of Capsule Corp. My father invented the –"

"Later." Vegeta cut me off; I turned to him and glared. "Let us speak now." His mother nodded and walked behind him as he took her away.

* * *

><p>(Vegeta's POV)<p>

I kept my face stoic; I refused to show any type of emotion. I was no longer a five-year-old child asking for his mother, I was a grown man! I'll admit to myself that over the years I had softened a bit. And that Bra had a bit to do with that.

But this - They were here for me. That was clear, after all I was their true King. This is what I've always wanted. To have the power and respect I deserved. I was the Prince of the Saiyans for fuck's sake! _King,_ of the Saiyans actually.

Leading my mother toward to my private study I stopped, turning to look at her. My mind couldn't believe it this was my mother. The woman whose memories I had hidden away to never remember.

Once a couple of seconds had passed she walked over to me, throwing her arms around me, crushing me with her arms.

"I missed you." She whispered and I knew she wanted to cry but she didn't, it wasn't the Saiyan way. I said nothing, nor did I hug her back. Pushing her off a bit I looked into her eyes, which seemed hurt at what I had done.

"No." I said a bit rougher than I meant to. Walking away from her I stared at the chimney. "Is he alive too?" I asked her referring to my father. Seconds of silence passed until she answered.

"No. Your father died along with Planet Vegeta."

"The weak bastard." I replied, thinking of my father, as I had known him; weak and defenseless against Frieza.

"I don't even get a sign of affection from my own son?" she asked, and I froze. Turning to her, my eyes bore into hers.

"You might have birthed me woman but you will get NO privileges from that. You lost the privilege of asking something of me when you passed me over to Frieza." I saw as she tightened her hand, so many emotions going through her face but yet she did nothing, she had her pride too. "Don't expect anything more of me than what I have shown you, I will be the same out there as I am here when we are alone. I will not change for you. So don't expect anything more!"

"I will not expect more than you are willing to give."

"Good."

"I am content to know you are alive and have found a family of your own."

I clenched my teeth looking away. "Stop with this non-sense. And tell me in detail what exactly happened."

"Of course, I will tell you exactly what happened." She breathed out and got ready to talk."After you were taken by Frieza, I joined a Saiyan organization by the name of "Hefta," which had been created by Bardo a first class elite, and Barillious father."

"I remember him," I acknowledged remembering the Saiyan. "He was close to you was he not?"

"Yes. We grew up together in a way. Our families were close, and we were close in school before I was chosen to be Queen."

"I remembered father hated the man for some reason, though I can't remember why."

"Your father had no real reason to hate him but he believed I had a secret relationship with the man."

"Did you?" I asked and she looked up eyes wide.

"Of course not!" though there was something there, something she was keeping a secret. "I- I had a strong affection for the man but I was faithful to your father up to the day he died." I didn't question her choice of words and let her continue. "Bardo, wanted to rebel against Frieza's regime and destroy him empire.

So for months several Saiyan Elite and others met in secret in the capital forming plots and ideas to destroy Frieza. I admit that I did all of this behind your fathers back. I wasn't very happy with some of the choices that he had made, and I too wanted to destroy Frieza.

For years we made plans to destroy Frieza, and one after the other seemed to fail. We even concocted various suicide missions to kill the bastard but they all failed it seemed that he was always one step ahead of us.

During the years Hefta made alliances with other planets, several of which started rebellions in their own right, slowly making Frieza's empire grow weaker. That was the plan, getting others to weaken the empire while we prepared for an attack.

Of course your father was oblivious that we were the cause of everything that was going on. And it wasn't until we several of our agents were uncovered by Frieza's men, that everything came out, our Hefta plans, everything we had done, the alliances we had made, and so Frieza turned to Planet Vegeta as a target.

That is when we got word of how Frieza planned to punish us; by destroying Planet Vegeta. Those in the alliance started getting ready to escape, and we gathered as many members and other Saiyans as possible. Unfortunately many didn't believe us, they thought running away would be worse than staying and standing up to Frieza.

And when I confessed to your father, he…" she paused for a second, remembering what had happened before continuing again. "He punched me. And I allowed him to do it because I knew that because I had kept the alliance a secret from him now our planet would be destroyed.

He refused to leave the planet, saying he was no coward to run away, and he would die with his planet if need be. When I refused to leave without him he commanded Bardo to take me away.

The planet was destroyed only a couple of hours after our ships had taken off. A total of 340 Saiyans survived that day. Our plan was to move to another planet. Somewhere far from Frieza's regime and reinforce, make other alliances and possible attack Frieza. But this changed when we found AT-40.

It took us almost a year to find this planet, and it was perfect. The weather was not sweltering as in Planet Vegeta, it had enough vegetation, and animals to feed us, our machines showed it had many chemicals and minerals that would help us during our stay, and best of all no one was occupying it.

AT-40 was so far from Frieza's regime that the planets nearby, which we made contact with, hadn't even heard of him. So we made alliances with neighboring planets, promising them protection for their goods. We became a regime all on our own, except we didn't exterminate populations or force them to do our bidding. Most of the planets we were surrounded by had very weak aliens.

Although our plan was to attack Frieza, there weren't many of us. And the majority of Saiyans saved weren't warriors except scientists, architects, and artists. There were such few Saiyan warriors that I refused to attack until we had an army.

Years passed by, and our life on AT-40 became peaceful. And once we had a larger army I started sending soldiers to find information about Frieza. Then we received word that he had been destroyed." She paused and looked at me again.

"I thought, we all thought you had perished with them. And so we moved back to AT-40 growing stronger in case we ever encountered another Frieza. Years passed this way, until a couple of weeks ago, when one of our ships transporting food recognized the Vegeta family crest on a plate of armor. It was your brother Tarble. They found him and took him back to AT-40 where we had a large gathering for the arrival of the prince. However, later that night your brother confined in me that he had come for your aid years ago, and that he still knew the coordinates of the planet you lived on. So naturally I gathered my finest men, and came here myself to find you."

I was silent for a long while, thinking of all the information she had given me; a rebellion, my father's death, their hunt for revenge from Frieza. The idea that I was looking at my mother still shocked me, as did everything else.

I thought about my life on earth, and how I had accepted it. I _enjoyed _it. It wasn't what I dreamt of having, it wasn't my legacy but it was enough it was more than what I deserved after what I had done during my years with Frieza.

So many years I had passed with Bulma, learning to deal with her incessant babbling, and then with raising two very complicated half Saiyan kids. Suddenly I remembered Bra as a child, and how much she'd want me to tell her about her grandparents, and her heritage.

As I glanced over those thoughts I reached out for Ki's focusing on Barillious I felt his Ki close to Bra, why was next to him? I growled thinking of the way he had looked at her earlier. I had not missed the lust in them. Clenching my fist I reached out to Bra's mind, she never had her guard up and it was easy to implant my message, "be careful around him bra, I don't trust him yet.'

'I know father, I know that, I am only conversing.' She answered back.

'hmph' I thought back. Talking with the woman is what started this mess in the first place.

I looked at my mother, who seemed interested in a globe that sat on my desk. All these years I thought we were the only ones, a phrase I kept repeating in my head since the night I had seen the Saiyans on the screen. My mothers eyes turned to me again she was waiting for me to say something, and the way she was looking at me was pissing me off. She wasn't allowed to look at me like that, not after she had abandoned me.

"So you want me to take over my throne?"

"Vegeta you are the true ruler of our people. You carry your father's name, as does the heir. You're brother might be a prince but he is not fit to rule."

"You have ruled them all these years mother, what makes you think they want to listen to me? All these Saiyans betrayed my father, and would have probably assassinated him if need be. And if I remember correctly, I resemble him a lot don't I?"

"You do. And yes, some Saiyans did not believe in your father. That is because they believed that Vegeta made many mistakes, especially when he thought our race was weak."

"You betrayed him too." I said to her and she nodded.

"I know. But everything is different now. And you aren't just Vegeta's son you are mine as well."

"And what is that supposed to do?" I said laughing. "You think they give a damn that I'm your son?"

"They trust me, and because of that they will trust you."

"I am their true King," I told her simply, "that is the only reason they should have, to follow me. But I know things aren't that simple anymore."

After years of accepting that my status as a Prince meant nothing anymore, everything was about to change. It might not be perfect, since the majority of the Saiyans had perished but it was enough, at least enough to mean something when I said I was the Prin- King of the Saiyans.

"I least he died with dignity." I told my mother as I crossed my hands. "With his planet."

"Yes. I agree."

"Do any of the Saiyans back at AT-40 know why you came here?"

"No. The mission was only entrusted to Barillious. All the other soldiers had no idea of why we came here, only to follow orders and do whatever Barillious commanded."

I had to admit that had been a smart idea. Something I would have done. Just in case there was an enemy out there willing to prevent the ship from ever reaching its course.

"I guessed so. So my arrival, if I were to leave with you, would be a surprise."

"Yes."

"Are you sure it wouldn't cause a rebellion?"

"Believe what you want Vegeta but if I still believe you are the true heir of whatever is left of Planet Vegeta so do its people. And like I said, they trust me, and they will trust you too. Not only that- we have changed." She sat down in a chair, crossing her legs. "Everything is different Vegeta. I made sure of that. Many Saiyans have even reproduced with inhabitants of other planets. So if you were concerned that they wouldn't accept that you reproduced with a non Saiyan-"

"That did not concern me." I let her know. Bulma is more than I deserve, I thought.

"We no longer are the same Saiyans that fled Planet Vegeta."

"It seems you might be weaker."

"Wrong. We are stronger. Surprisingly, we've found that we have the strongest warriors to be recorded in Saiyan charts since before you where born. By being more lenient in our rules, taking down the class system."

"You took down the class system?"

"Yes. There was no need for that. Turns out that keeping Saiyans so high strung kept them from evolving to the next step. I'm not quite sure if you know of the evolution of the Saiyan-"

"Yes, Super Saiyan. I know of it." She nodded and continued.

"We have various Saiyans that have evolved in our army. And more evolutions are being recorded every month."

"And you say this might have been caused by the change in social structure?"

"And other changes. I'm sure that the fact that a sociopath doesn't bully us has something to do with it too.

We have increased our economy as well. Our scientists are moving even faster to evolve technology. Every day we change more. AT-40 has different Saiyan people. I guess you could say we have evolved."

I was silent, contemplating her words. A new planet Vegeta, ready to worship me as king? Maybe not so much anymore.

"And what power do you possess? If so much has changed. On this planet they have 'presidents' that are chosen by the people. But there are places that have kings and queens and those have representatives chosen by the people whom can also make decisions."

"Yes we also have representatives of the people. But I have a veto which I can use if I would like to pass or negate something."

"A lot _has _changed."

"Even if it has Vegeta, I am still respected and honored as Queen. You are the Prince of the Saiyans, the true King of our people. You will also be respected just as me."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

"Fine. Then I'll have to discuss everything with the others."

"I understand." She said, and then turned to leave, "Lets go back to your family then." I nodded and followed her back.

I contacted Bra again, 'Bra, please come inside, we need to talk with the others, and bring… Barillious.'

'Yes daddy.' She said back.

'Trunks, be in the living room with your mother, I have something to discuss with you.'

'K.' he said back.

I followed my mother to the living room. King Vegeta of the Saiyans, my mind kept repeating. Finally.

* * *

><p>Firstly, I appreciated the comments!<p>

Secondly, like I said before I have a couple of chapters written already so that is why I've been posting a lot. Once I post the chapters I have, I plan on writing one chapter a week or week and a half.

This chapter was surprisingly very difficult for me to finish because I kept deleting and adding to it. I find Vegeta very difficult to write because in my point of view this is a Vegeta that has changed a lot over the years, and I don't want to write him too soft or too hard, if you get what I mean.

Anyways let me know what you think. :)


	4. I'm Just Talking

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

My father left with my grandmother for quite a long time, and I found myself intrigued by the Saiyan that had come with her. He was much taller than my father, maybe Goku's height. His hair was short for Saiyan hair, and he wore Saiyan armor except that his spandex underneath wasn't royal blue but instead a dark grey. I watched him stare at the sky with curiosity, sniffing the air as if testing it.

My curiosity got the best of me, after all this was the first Saiyan apart from my Trunks, and Dad, and the Son family that I could ever encounter, maybe talking to him would be a nice experiment, plus I was rather intrigued by the ship they arrived in, a bit antiquated if you asked me.

I walked over silently, although I saw him stiffen, as I got closer.

"Barillious correct?" I asked him and he stopped staring at the sky and turned to me.

"Yes my lady" he recited slightly bowing his head.

"Please call me Bra, everyone else does, and… you don't have to bow, we aren't royalty here."

"Of course, Bra" he said with a thick accent, "But you would be royalty on Planet Vegeta therefore you count as royalty to me."

"What are you?" I blurted out, realizing when he looked confused that he wasn't quiet sure what I was asking. "I mean- what are you to my grandmother? She seemed to trust you, and as far as I can tell my father doesn't know you… so what are you to my grandmother, her bodyguard?"

"I'll admit that I'm not quite sure what a body-guard is. However, I can answer your question and then you can tell me if I am a bodyguard or not. My father was a very important and famous scientist on Planet Vegeta before it exploded, when he left the planet to escape its demise. I was born exactly 15 years after Planet Vegeta. I was only a cub when my mother died and your grandmother took me under her wing… she is like a mother to me. At the moment I am her right hand, since she is the worthy ruler of the remaining Saiyan people, I guard her, protect her, and I do her bidding, as well as confine in her in… politics."

"So more than a bodyguard." I replied and stared at him, he was attractive, very attractive, and just from the way that he spoke I could tell he was smart too. "Do you know what Planet Vegeta was like? My father never really talked about it much, just said it was "red.""

"I heard that the ground is red, dark like clay, but it was fertile and could grow crops to feed the animals. The sky turned light yellow during the day, and as the sun was going down switched from yellow, orange, and to a dark red, until it was fully black. The temperature was hot, smoldering at times, which is why most Saiyan's have a darker pigmentation on their skin."

"I have another question if you don't mind."

"Of course, I am at your service." The way he had said the last part made my belly turn. How did he not notice how attractive he was?

"You said the planet you live on is called AT-40, is that in the Milky Way galaxy?"

"Yes Madame."

"Your ship uses heat engines correct?" Before he could answer I continued "That is why it took almost three weeks for you to reach this universe. If you had motors that could travel to the speed of light it would take you approximately three days."

"But one cannot travel at the speed of light, it is only a theory."

"Traveling at the speed of light is simply propulsion technology."

"In simple terms yes."

"Now a motor that could tap into the energies emitted by the stars and used that energy to propel themselves in a specific location, that would mean never having to fuel the ship."

"No such ship exists."

"Yet." I said smiling, "not yet." My mind was already running to specs and ideas and calculations and I didn't notice that my father was speaking to my mind.

'Careful around him bra, I don't trust him yet.'

'I know father, I know that, I am only conversing.'

'hmph'

I had noticed how my father used that tone he used whenever I had a boyfriend visit was it possible that he was jealous of me possibly having an interest in Barillious? I shook my head, no; I'm getting way too far ahead of myself.

"May I ask a question Princess?" he asked this time, I turned my head to him catching his eyes, he was definitely as tall as Goku.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Is your hair coloring common in this world. I have never seen such a tone."

"Oh this," I said grabbing my hair absent mindedly, "it is very uncommon but this world seems to have more variety than Saiyans, as far as I know Saiyans only have dark eyes and hair."

"You are correct. Full blooded Saiyans only have dark eyes and hair."

"Why is that exactly? Evolutionary speaking, humans evolved different hair, and skin color depending on where they lived on earth, why didn't Saiyan's evolve in a similar way?"

"I am not quite sure, although that would be an interesting project to research. I might have to do some studying to answer that question." He responded with a frown, "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you."

"Oh no, don't worry about it, sometimes I just think too much." I waved off smiling at him cute frown. Cute? Yeah, cute.

"I believe it's in every living creatures nature to ask and to think."

"I agree, ask lots of questions, think a lot about the universe, and be extremely curious."

"Curiosity does get genius's to invent rather odd devices."

"I'll let you know that I'm considered a genius on this planet," I said giving him a toothy grin.

"You have your mothers beauty and genius."

Was he calling me beautiful?

"Thanks." I said lightly looking away so he wouldn't see my cheeks redden.

"I'm sorry… that was a bit. I should know my place." He said looking away. "Please forgive me princess."

Princess? Only daddy called me that and he would only say it when we were alone.

'Bra, please come inside, we need to talk with the others, and bring… Barillious.'

'Yes daddy.'

I looked up at Barillious and he waited for me to say something. I smiled at him before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I take it as a compliment." I told him. "But my father wants us to go back inside." And with that I turned around and giggled a bit when I realized his cheeks had reddened.

I continued my path and felt him following me in. Once we were inside I noticed everyone was already there, my mother and father sitting by one another on the sofa, my grandmother on a single chair in front of them and my brother sitting on the arm of the sofa, his girlfriend on his lap. My father's gaze traveled from my face to Barillious and he scowled before turning away. I took the seat next to my grandmother and waited for my father or someone to speak.

"I have spoken to my mother and she has explained everything." He said, "but before anything is decided mother, you must understand that I need to talk to my family."

"Of course!" She stood up quickly and passed her hand over my fathers cheek, "please don't leave me waiting too long Vegeta, I'm… not as patient as I used to be when you were a boy." She turned to my mother, "and I am honored to meet the woman that captivated my son," leaning in to hug her, I giggled at how awkward my grandmother was making a hug. "And Very nice to meet you too Trunks," she said to my brother patting him gently on the shoulder, "and I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name?"

"It's Lara, very nice to meet you." Trunks Girlfriend replied with a smile.

"Oh, you earthlings do have very interesting names. Are you Trunks wife?" she asked genuinely interested.

"Oh no. Grandma…" Trunks intercepted, "she's just my girlfriend."

"Ah, you are only courting?"

"Something like that," Lara answered.

"Well it seems like Saiyans and Humans have different courting rituals."

"It's accepted here mother, it's normal." My father commented and my grandmother simply nodded and turned to me. I couldn't help but wander what my father meant, and what were courting rituals like for the Saiyans? My father and mother didn't really start off with a normal relationship nor with any type of courting ritual.

"And you my dear Bulla," she said grabbing my chin slightly and leaning in to kiss my cheek. "What a beautiful princess you are. You really must come to the ship, no matter what your family decides, I have a beautiful gown for you, it would look gorgeous with your hair."

"I would be delighted." I told her and she smiled. She leaned in and hugged me before stepping back and walking toward Barillious. "Say goodbye, Barillious, don't be rude."

"I'm sorry, my Queen." He turned to look at everyone, "It was an honor," he said bowing slightly before turning around again, I kept me eyes on him until they left.

My father waited a couple of minutes I suspected it was in order to make sure they were farther away until he started to talk.

"My mother explained what happened, and I will only repeat this once so pay attention.

There was an alliance called Hefta during the time that I was given up to Frieza, a group of Saiyans getting ready to rebel against Frieza's regime. The leader of the alliance was Bardo, Barillious father. My mother being a close friend of Bardo, joined the alliance but kept it secret from my father.

The alliance gathered information, made allies, started civil wars in other planets to minimize Frieza's attacks. But nothing proved to be enough. Frieza found out about their revelry and decided to annihilate all his problems by simply destroying the planet. The alliance received information that the planet would be destroyed and prepared for leaving the planet. They gathered as many Saiyan's as they could, but when my mother tried to convince my father he wouldn't leave the planet.

The planet was destroyed, and the Saiyans that managed to leave with the alliance found another planet. On a calmer sector of the galaxy where Frieza's reign couldn't reach them. They planned on getting revenge, but they had very few Saiyan's, and the majority of the alliance consisted Saiyans not fit for battle. My mother took her reign, and they made alliances to protect nearby planets in return for food and other goods.

After having a small army, they reached out to other universes, gathering information of Frieza, only to discover that Frieza had been killed, they imaged that I had been killed as well and returned to their new home to continue their new life. It wasn't when they accidentally came across my brother Tarble returning to his home planet that my mother found out I was alive. He gave them the coordinates to earth and they took the next ship here.

So now," he said pausing for a couple of seconds to look at the window. "My mother has come to ask me to take the throne."

"What does that mean Vegeta?" my mother asked now grabbing his arm and trying to get him to look at her.

"This means I'm going with them."

My mother suddenly started crying causing the aura in the room to change completely. My father turned to look at her and frowned.

"You won't do this to me again Vegeta!" she swore punching him on the chest and hurting her hand. "I won't stand for it again! All those years ago when you left, you're just going to leave me again!" She pushed her hand on his chest again.

"Bulma calm down," my father panicked grabbing her shoulders.

"No I won't calm down! I can't!"

"Will you just shut up for a second and let me finish?"

She was quiet waiting for him to continue.

"You're coming with me."

"I am?" she asked through tears.

"Of course woman, you're my wife, I wouldn't leave you behind."

"It's just… when Trunks was born."

"I know, but things change. I don't need to train in space, I'm going to another planet to reclaim my right as King, which means I have to take my Queen with me." My mother smiled.

"I am technically a Queen now aren't I?" my mother thought.

"Not technically, you are one." My fathered protested before raising his gloved hand to my mothers face, "look at these stupid tears woman, I've told you I don't like seeing them on your face, and it annoys me every time you shed them."

"Oh Trunks your father can be so sweet." Lara whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear as well as my father who seemed to only now realize he had shown an intimate moment with my mother in front of us.

My father's cheeks turned red and my mother laughed before kissing his cheek. "Bulma this is not the moment for that." He told her but kept her hand in his. "We will travel with these Saiyans to the new world. I will be crowned new King of the Saiyans and your mother Queen, you will be Prince Trunks, and you'll be Princess Bra."

"What about our life on earth? What about Capsule Corp mom?" I asked and my mother scrunched her eyebrows.

"Have you thought about that Vegeta?" she asked my father.

"Well we don't know how long we'll be gone so you'll have to leave someone in charge. I think it's time that Capsule Corp branched out and starts working with scientists of other planets. Saiyan scientists to be specific." My mother smiled.

"That would be amazing! I can only imagine how different our technology is from theirs, and joining, how many ideas could we combined." The idea was already exciting me.

"And we need to figure out a way to travel faster between these two worlds, without using Kakarot's instant transmission.

"I think I have an idea already daddy." I told him and he nodded. A teleporter, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it in fact. It was exciting, challenging, and almost out of a comic book but imagine the possibilities? And then again weren't capsules out of a comic book too?

"Dad…" Trunks finally spoke up.

"Yes she can come too." My father responded, reading my brothers mind and accepting that Lara could come with us on our trip.

"So I guess there is only one question left…when are we leaving?" my mother asked.

"As soon as possible." My father told her.

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

"What do you think about this whole thing?" I asked her as she cached her breath next to me. I turned to her, watching as her naked chest moved up and down.

"I think it's exciting."

"I guess in a way." I told her turning to watch the dark ceiling, as did she.

"Your family didn't think it was possible that there could be more Saiyan's out there."

"And now it's like "surprise!"" I said as I turned back to the ceiling. I was silent, thinking about something I had kept in my pocket all day.

"Trunks? What's wrong?" she asked after a couple of moments of silence. "And don't say nothing because I know something is up. You were really weird after we left your parents."

Silence. I had nothing to say. Once again I had chickened out of a proposal. I planned everything. Thinking that if the ship had carried dangerous aliens I'd rush to her, before a battle, and ask for her hand. It would have been perfectly romantic. But that didn't happen, and even though I had the ring in my pant pocket I couldn't get myself to bring it up, I was scared, and I couldn't figure out why.

"I'm just thinking- don't worry about me." I told her.

"About what?"

"Nothing- nothing, don't worry."

"Bull shit! What's wrong?"

"I said nothing!" I screamed out, sitting up and letting my feet fall on the cold hardwood floor. "I'm going to shower." I told her as I stood up and walked away.

After a hot shower I stood staring at the mirror. Did I not love her? Could that possibly be the reason I doubted so much? Or what? What could it possibly be? Running my fingers through my hair I sighed, I felt like I loved her. I hadn't thought of being with another woman in a very long time. I was already committed to her… then why did a ring scare me so much?

I had been with so many women before Lara. So many I couldn't even count them. I had lost my virginity at the age of 14, to Samantha, the daughter of the gardener at our house. Sometimes Samantha would have to wait for her father to finish and my grandmother would serve her lemonade and pie. And during these times I would flirt with her.

The girl was very attractive, and had dark curly waves and light hazel eyes. And the girl was as inexperience as I was at the time, so we experimented. We lost our virginity in the second floor guest bathroom, where she laid down on a towel and I carefully entered her. I still remembered how I had hurt her. It hadn't been my intension of course but a cause of not being able to properly controlling my Saiyan strength.

She left that day, barely being able to walk, making her father, my mother, and grandmother worry. Even though she promised them and me that she was okay, I knew that she wasn't but I couldn't get myself nor could she of telling them why she couldn't walk properly.

That same day my father had called me to the Gravity Room and told me we would start training my mind. "We will train your mind in the next couple of weeks, so that you become aware of how to control your own strength. This way preventing any accidental harm to weaklings." I remembered the look in his eyes, and even though he didn't say it, I knew that he knew why Samantha hadn't been walking correctly.

And after he had trained me I tried it again with Samantha. We did so until she moved away. And soon after that I started dating and meeting girls in my high school. I had three more experiences with different girls before I went to college.

In College I had been in my prime, moving from girl to girl. Some were models other actresses but usually just girls interested in sleeping with Trunks Briefs. I hadn't minded.

During this time I received a "talk" from my father, which consisted of him stopping me from entering my apartment and saying. "Boy, your mother is concerned about the way you are behaving recently, and the scandalous videos and images that are now available online. And when your mother is concerned, she shuts down the gravity room, and won't give me sex. Now, this means you're preventing my pleasure. Preventing me from first, getting stronger and finally defeating Kakarot, and second getting laid. So, I'm here to let you know that if you don't start acting like a man, I'll make sure you aren't a man anymore? You got that boy?" I had nodded and then he turned to leave but stopped and said, "You can fuck whomever you want to fuck but remember you are a Saiyan Prince. And a true Saiyan Prince does not disgrace himself by having photographs and videos all over the media."

After that "talk," I had been more careful with the woman I dated, and stopped being careless with videos and photographs but I didn't stop sleeping around.

Eventually, I had found Lara and I had fallen completely obsessed with her. She was the complete opposite of every woman I had ever dated. I'm pretty sure she hated me for a while since I was so persistent on getting a date. Finally, I convinced her to go out on a date with me, and on the very first day she had almost left me when I had commented on her large breasts but I had convinced her to stay and it seemed that I kept convincing her to stay.

My mother and Bra loved her, my father, well he had never said he didn't like her and he had told me we could take her to AT-40, which meant he probably did like her. After all the women, and all the stupid stuff I had done I had found a woman willing to look past that and love me. So why couldn't I propose!

Looking at my face again I turned around and looked for my clothes. I wanted to go back to my apartment and paint. Searching on the floor I felt movement on the bed and realized Lara was watching me.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I need to be alone for a while to think." She nodded and continued watching me as I dressed.

"Please promise me that you will soon tell me what's wrong."

"When I have the courage I will tell you." I explained leaving the room, and then the apartment.

I found myself hours later, sitting in front of a blank canvas, and I trying to forget thoughts of Lara. I thought of my grandmother, of our trip to AT-40. So I raised my brush staring intently at it before finally touching the canvas with one swift move.

* * *

><p>(Bulma's POV)<p>

I waited patiently for Vegeta to come to bed. He had left shortly after we had our little family talk and hadn't been back since, I had even called Chi-Chi and asked her if Goku had come back and she had confirmed that he had arrived.

The door finally opened, and through the darkened room I saw his pointy hair. He walked silently to his closet, and then walking out again he went into the bathroom, in which he stayed for almost thirty minutes before coming out stark naked, and walking back to his closet. He walked out again headed toward the bed with short boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed he got in and placed the covers over him.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I wanted to wait for you." I told him, snuggling up to his warm chest, and allowing my head to lie on his peck. My hand caressed his stomach while his wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You're mother is beautiful." I told him as I raised my head to look at him, his eyes were closed and I smiled at how completely peaceful he seemed when he was this way. I leaned in kissing his lips chastely. "Why hadn't you ever talked about her before?" I asked him and he opened his eyes, looking away from mine he didn't respond right away.

"There was nothing to say about her."

"She is your mother, I would have been interested in anything about her."

"She gave birth to me there's nothing more to say."

"You can't possibly think I believe that."

"What are you talking about, woman?" he asked looking me the eyes.

"I saw it, that look in your eyes. You care about her."

He let out air and looked into the darkness again.

"She seemed nice." I told him once again lying on his chest. "And she called me beautiful."

"Feeds your ego, doesn't it?"

"Oh – shut up!" I joked slapping him softly on his stomach. "She was lovely. And nice, never thought I'd think that about a Saiyan other than Goku." I slowly moved my hand, feeling his abs and got lost in thought. I can't believe everything. How they survived. How everything is about to change. "Isn't this everything you've ever wanted." I asked him but he responded with silence. "Isn't it?" I asked but he was still silent. "You know, for once I would like you to respond."

"I have nothing to say."

I sighed. "Alright, I guess…" giving up on getting him to talk.

"So you're finally going to shut up?" I looked up at him and glared, he laughed, making his stomach bounce and me with him.

"You are such a jerk."

Laughing again he pulled me down planting his lips on mine. Opening my mouth to him I felt his warm tongue enter and gently massage my own. His hand grabbed on to my waist roughly as he pulled me forward. And when we stopped kissing my heart was pumping so fast I had to catch my breath.

"Did you really think I'd leave without you?" he asked me in a more serious tone, and I frowned.

"Maybe."

"Don't think so badly of me. You think I'd ignore that ceremony you made me go through." Lifting his hand he showed his ringed finger.

"I just, the first thing I thought of was how it used to be," I explained. "When _this_ was just pleasure."

He grunted as an understanding and I lay back down on his chest.

"Go to bed woman you're tired."

I didn't resist and instead got as comfortable as possible at his side and closed my eyes. I had a long couple of days, getting Capsule Corp ready for it's owner and VP's long absence. I wonder how AT-40 is.

* * *

><p>Also, I'm not sure if I should make this story action as well. I have a very hard time writing action but I'll try it out if I think the story needs to move in that direction.<p>

Please leave your opinions! :)


	5. A Briefs Reunion

I don't own DBZ.

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

Day's past as we got ready to leave the earth for what seemed like a long vacation. Father wanted to meet the soldiers on board and so mother had decided to make a "small" reunion for the soldiers, and knowing my mother, it was not "small."

There were; musicians, games, caterers with so much food it could feed a small country. My mother was so exaggerated. I knew we were rich but sometimes it was too much.

"Bra!" I heard my mother call out, she ran toward me and grabbed my hand. "Lets go get ready."

I followed my mother upstairs and she had her room packed with new clothes.

"Mom… why?"

"I wasn't sure what I was going to wear today but I got a little something in the mail," she explained and turned to take out a dressed packed in a white zip bag. "This is yours," she passed it over to me and I placed it on the bed opening the bag and taking out a white lace dress that was combined with black checkered print, it was completely beautiful, and hard a black silk belt that wrapped around the waist.

"It's from the DVF collection for Spring," my mother told me.

"How did you get it!"

"I'm the richest woman in the world," she said nonchalantly, taking a bag out and showing me her dress, a gingham black and white colored dress that would grab on to her bust and waist, and then flow out and ending at the knees. "And anyways, I modeled for DVF back in the day, and became good friends with the designer."

"They are beautiful," I told her and she nodded.

"Beautiful and casual at the same time. That's why I love DVF, now lets change I want to fix my hair and makeup before your father starts screaming that I'm taking too long."

And so we changed and my mother ended up letting her hair fall on her shoulders and wore makeup to accentuate her blue eyes, finished with a red lip. As for me I opted for very light makeup. Going for a dewy look in makeup I chose a light pink lip color and browns for eye shadow. Curling my hair I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress fell a couple of inches above the knee, dad wouldn't love that but he wouldn't say anything either.

Turning to my mother I noticed she looked gorgeous in her dress as well.

"I have shoes," she said grabbing two boxes near the racks of stuff. She took out a pair of black Givenchy high heels that had crystals over the straps.

"Oh my, they are beautiful."

"I know. And mine are these," she took out another box, with white Saint Laurent Sandals; these had a lower heel and didn't have any crystals. "Your father wouldn't say anything but I know that he doesn't like it when I look taller than him." she said as she put them on.

"Mom, this is all beautiful but were just supposed to be meeting the Saiyan warriors I doubt that…"

"Woman! Are you ready yet?" my fathers voice asked through the door.

"Yes!"

"Can I come in?" he asked, mainly for me.

"Yes," I answered and he walked in wearing his normal training uniform, spandex shorts and no shirt with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"They will be here in less than thirty." He said simply and walked toward the bathroom. "Oh and your friends are here." Slamming the door behind him I started walking out.

"Mom I'll see you down stairs I'm going to say hi to everyone."

"Okay honey!" she said.

I walked downstairs and heard Chi Chi complain to Gohan about how Goku was training with Goten.

"If he doesn't get here soon, I won't cook him dinner!"

"Mom- you know how dad is."

"Hphm."

"Hi everyone. Hello Chi Chi," I said leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh you look beautiful, look how much you've grown. You know should visit me before you leave I want to make you a grand feast."

"Okay I'll let mom and dad know." I turned to Gohan and smiled, "Hi Gohan, Videl, where's Pan?" I asked.

"She has a huge exam tomorrow," videl explained, "so she stayed home to study."

"Ah." I said smiling.

Then I saw Yamcha walk in, he wore a nice tux and had a bright smile on his face.

"Hi Yamcha!"

"Hey Bra." He said kissing my cheek, "you look pretty today."

"Thank you," I told him smiling. Looking at him I watched as he looked behind me and I turned around my mother was walking downstairs.

He had never gotten over my mother, that was clear to everyone present and yet no one dared to say a thing about it. He didn't even bother to cover up the look in his eye, only when my father was present did he stop. My mother smiled and said hi to the son family before walking over and saying hi to Yamcha. Then she walked away, something about checking up on the food before everyone else got there.

I continued to greet the rest of the gang as they arrived. Finally I saw my father walk downstairs dressed in casual clothes, with a pair of dark jeans and boots and a white button down. He looked at me and asked where my mother was and I pointed outside.

I followed him outside and I heard my mother argue with his choice of attire.

"I can dress however I want!"

"Vegeta I left your tux."

"I'm not wearing that thing ever again, I told you that."

"Ugh! Why are you so difficult."

"Why are you so annoying?!"

"Stop acting like children." I said walking over, "Daddy will you _please_ wear the tux, it will look nice." Fluttering my eyelashes at him I pouted slightly with my lips. He grunted and looked away.

"Fine! But only because _I_ want to, not because of any other reason."

"Of course daddy." I told him and gave him a peck on the cheek. I watched him walk upstairs and my mother smiled at me.

My brother arrived wearing a nice navy button down, with a couple of buttons opened and dark pants. Lara wore a yellow lace dress that fell to the floor and flat sandals, she was so tall she could pull something like that off.

"Is that the Spring DVF collection you're wearing?" she asked and I smiled.

"My mother has her ways."

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah," I agreed and looked at the distance as I felt a strong amount of Ki approaching the compound. "They are almost here."

Dad walked out in his tux, he wasn't wearing his tie and his shirt was also a couple of buttons opened like Trunks. It's almost like they got dressed together I thought laughing.

"They are coming, woman get over here." My mother stopped talking to Chi Chi and walked over standing next to my father.

We all waited as the soldiers started arriving. A small ship arrived as well, and out of it my grandmother walked out of, she wore a dark burgundy dress that fell to the floor, her long hair in an up do, behind her a small Saiyan girl.

All of the soldiers got in formation and my grandmother stood in front of them. I noticed some female soldiers as well they had a hard stare on their face.

"Attention!" She said to the Saiyans, "I present to you the royal family. My son Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, who will be crowned new King of the Saiyans, his wife, Queen Bulma of the Saiyans, Prince Trunks of the Saiyans, and Princess Bulla of the Saiyans."

My eyes were wandering over the soldiers as my grandmother talked. Where was Barillious? Oh- There. I watched him carefully as he paid full attention to my grandmother until she said my name, in which he turned to look at me and caught my eyes. I smiled and his cheeks reddened as he looked away.

I hadn't noticed until that moment that there was another soldier of whose eyes where on me. He was almost half a foot taller than Barillious, and oh boy was he muscular. His body reminded me of Goku's, although I doubted he was as strong, but he was so tall and his arm muscles so big that it seemed as much. His hair was long and he had it in a ponytail. And when my eyes caught his he smiled, and his smile was very nice with a set of shiny white teeth.

My father started talking but his eyes stayed on me. All of a sudden I felt my cheeks redden and looked away, realizing that I had let him win our little game. I smiled at that and started listening to my father.

"You will call me King Vegeta, my wife and mate, Queen Bulma, my son Prince Trunks, and my daughter Princess Bra. Now. Who is the head and chief of the military?" my fathers asked. Looking out at the soldiers I expected some older man to walk forth.

Fixating my eyes on the mysterious giant again I realized he was still looking at me. I smiled because I couldn't help it, did I just so happen to have my first admirer? Suddenly my father asked again. "Who is the chief of this squadron? His eyes finally diverted from me feeling a bit out he slowly raised his arm and walked forth.

"Please forgive me my king, I was distracted…" he said bowing his head a bit.

"Hmph. I hope a distraction won't kill you in battle," my father told him analyzing him. From where I stood my father looked like a child next to him.

"Usually no such beauty exists in a battle, so I should be fine." He answered looking at me. I blushed again. Why was he making me blush so much?

My father frowned at that, knowing he was very well talking about me.

"What is your name?"

"Neddo, my King."

"Neddo I will meet with you to discuss military matters."

"Yes my King." He said bowing a bit and going back to his previous spot.

Then my mother spoke.

"I have set up a gathering to introduce you to some of the culture here on earth." I have gathered here some of the best chefs and food that you can have in this planet. So enjoy the music and drinks and pretty much, well, have a good time."

"You heard the Queen," my grandmother said and they all stood up not really knowing what to do.

I walked over to the buffet and grabbed some caviar. Most of the male and female soldiers gathered in small groups and discussed. Barillious however had wandered toward my grandmother and mother, and I watched as they discussed something.

Dad called out to Neddo and talked to him for a while.

"They sure are a gloomy bunch." Trunks whispered, as he got closer.

"I don't think this was what my mother expected," I agreed.

"Oh look they want to talk to you," Trunks said before two Saiyan soldiers confronted me.

"Princess," they said in unison. "May we?" they asked about the food.

"Go ahead, like my mother said, eat to your hearts content." They smiled and turned to the food, tasting each and every single one of the small plates there.

"Jeez, Lupin, what kind of manners are those? And in front of the Princess, have you no shame!" I heard a commanding voice say behind me, I turned around to see Neddo standing behind me, casting a shadow over me.

"Please forgive us princess." They both said in unison and I just replied a,

"S-okay" Neddo's stare bore into mine. I noticed now that he was close up that his eyes were a light hazel.

"A pleasure to meet you Princess Bra," he said slightly bowing his head, grabbing my hand he kissed it, I watched his every movement a bit dumbfounded by his presence.

"It's very nice to meet you too Neddo." I finally answered when he raised an eyebrow at the silence.

"This is quite the palace, when Queen Elianna had commented on the architecture I hadn't imagined it quite like this."

"Yeah, my grandfather designed it as a way to conserve energy, its actually very environmentally friendly."

"Yes, I saw the solar panels on the sides, very interesting, and there's a retention tank underneath this right?"

"How'd"

"I can feel very small Ki's underneath us. I guessed that would explain it."

"Ah yes, our employees, unfortunately for them today is a working day."

"Can you teach me how to eat these?" he asked turning to the table.

"Of course," I said and explained to him every single process, and watched him eat each and every single one of the items showing great interest.

"I think my favorites are these," he said grabbing another shrimp cocktail.

"I love these," I commented about the small toasted brioche with crème fraiche and caviar.

"So princess, tell me about this planet, so far the technology here has astounded me."

And we did talk for quite a while, so long in fact that I lost track of everything else. He listened intently and interested about earths composition, history, technology and even Capsule Corp.

It wasn't until my father called out to me that I noticed that we had walked out into the garden and stood away from everyone else. Daddy looked intently at Neddo and said, "Food is being served."

I nodded and we both walked out of the garden and near where the tables where.

I took my seat in my family's table in which Lara and Trunks were already sitting.

"Ooo he's cute," Lara commented hitting me playfully with her elbow.

I didn't respond but turned to look for him and caught him staring right at me. I smiled and bit my lip looking away again. My mother walked up with my grandmother, and Barillious, and they all sat down. Then my father took his seat and the food stared being distributed.

"I haven't commented on how gorgeous you look today Bra," my grandmother said smiling.

"Thank you. You look very beautiful too grandmother."

"Thank you child." She then turned to Barillious, "Tell Neddo to sit with us, he deserves the honor." I watched Barillious nod and then concentrate across the room probably communicating telepathically with him. Soon Neddo brought a seat at my side and sat down.

"We can continue our conversation princess," he said smiling.

"Neddo," my father interrupted, "tell me how many Saiyans are currently in the royal army."

"A total of Thirty five, my lord." He answered, and looked down at the food a waiter placed in front of him.

"How many in the army?"

"One hundred fifty six."

"How many have evolved?"

"In the royal army twenty five. In the army, sixty my lord."

My father stayed silent and started eating without asking more questions. I also ate in silence; looking up I watched Barillious stare at Neddo, it felt like they were talking and it was annoying me they were doing it through telepathy instead of talking out loud.

"I would love it if you could show me one of your capsules at work later," Neddo said turning to me smiling.

"Of course I'd be delighted."

* * *

><p>(Trunk's POV)<p>

I chuckled a bit when I watched dad watch my sister and that Neddo guy. Oh sis your going to be so frustrated with dad's overprotectiveness.

"What are you laughing at?" Lara asked grabbing my hand to hold it under the table.

I raised my eyebrows to point at my dad and she squeezed her hand understanding. After a while of silence I finally heard the band that my mother contracted start singing.

"Oo dance with me." Lara asked standing up and pulling me toward the dance floor.

"Lara…"

"Oh don't be shy now!" she said, and so I danced along with her. I noticed eyes on us and when I turned the majority of the Saiyans were watching. I saw my grandmother ask my mother something and she looked like she was explaining.

After a couple of songs I heard a female voice ask from behind, "Prince Trunks?" I turned to find a tall Saiyan girl, "it would be an honor if you would dance with me."

"Um…" I looked at Lara.

"Go ahead." She said and turned to look at the Saiyans. "I'll grab a Saiyan myself." She told me smiling and looked over expectantly.

"I love to dance but I had never heard such a beat." The girl said to me trying to imitate my moves.

"You're doing pretty good." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She continued to imitate me until she had understood the movements and then moved on her own. "This whole thing was a surprise, that your father was alive I mean. We didn't know that this was our mission."

"What a surprised huh?"  
>"You could say that!" she exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure the other girls are jealous of me right now." She told me and I looked behind her and found all the Saiyan women staring at us, I blushed hard, and she laughed. "You're really cute you know?" She commented.<p>

"Thanks," I told her blushing again.

"Stop blushing!" she said smiling and turned around letting her backside rub against me, my eyes widened. I did not expect that! She moved her head back and hands cradling my face, I instinctually grabbed on to her hips.

I was suddenly so caught up in the moment, and the feel of her butt rubbing against my groin that I didn't notice that Lara had left the dance floor.

I continued dancing, looking up I saw that other Saiyans had joined us; dancing at their own rhythm we were no longer the only ones there.

Once we had danced a couple of songs she turned around and smiled. "My name is Kenda by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kenda," I told her.

"Lets get something to drink." She asked me and I accompanied her to the where the drinks stood.

"Hey I have a question, that girl with you, was that your wife?" she asked meaning Lara.

"No. She's just my girlfriend."

"Oh okay girl friend, just making sure I didn't want to cause trouble since I was planning on doing this." Planting her lips over mine she kissed me. Surprised I stood there like an idiot as she forced her tongue inside my mouth, and then bit my lower lip as she parted. "Oh Prince," she said whispering in my ear. "I'm sure I can show you a good time." And then sticking part of her tongue in my ear she slurred, "and I'm especially good with my tongue."

I stared at her surprised and licked my lips. Looking up I instinctually started looking for Lara, had she seen the kiss? She was nowhere in sight.

"What do you say, I'm sure I can show you a few good moves?" she grinned and placed her hands on my chest.

"I'm sorry, I-" I looked around.

"Trunks!" I heard someone's voice; it was Yamcha he waved me over and I sighed, thank Kami.

"Excuse me for a bit Kenda." I left her and walked over to Yamcha.

"I owe you." I told him and he smiled.

"No problem. That girl was all over you." he said looking behind me, "and if you're looking for Lara she left once she started grinding on you."

"What!"

"Yes. Didn't you notice? She did not look happy, she practically excused herself and rushed out."

"Where did she head to?"

"I don't know, probably just inside." I nodded and walked toward the house. Holy shit what have I done? I rushed inside and felt her Ki upstairs, my old bedroom. I walked upstairs and opened the door. She stood near the window and didn't acknowledge me when I walked in.

"Hey, why'd ya leave?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

"You were aroused."

"What?"

"When she started grinding on you, you were aroused, I saw it in your eyes."

"Please! I was not. It was basic instinct."

"It doesn't matter what you say, I saw it Trunks."

"Are you kidding me? How is this my fault? You said I could dance with her. Any guy who gets grinded on gets aroused, it's basic instinct."

"Oh so you're not going to deny it?"

"Lara. Please you're being so stupid right now. I'm here now right?" She nodded. "I'm not with that girl, whatever her name is."

She glanced outside again. "Is this how it's going to be in AT-40? Are all the Saiyan women going to try to get in your pants?"

"Well I wouldn't doubt it, look at me." I joked and she looked at me and smiled.

"Idiot."

I grabbed her roughly making her lips open so that I could ravage her. "You know what I've wanted to do since you got dressed?" I asked and she watched me. "What?"

"Undress you." I said with a grin.

* * *

><p>(Bulma's POV)<p>

I glanced around; I couldn't see any of my children. I hope neither of them is up to trouble. Turning to Barillious I asked him, "Elianna tells me you've studied several subjects."

"Yes ma'am, physics, chemistry, astrology, business, and law."

"Oh wow how very interesting."

"I like to focus on astrology though. The universe is a vast place."

"I agree."

Turning to Vegeta I saw he had a blank stare. "Hey, you okay?" I whispered and he finally looked up at me and nodded. I smiled at him and looked over to Barillious again.

"Years ago I traveled to a planet called Namek not too far from here."

"Oh, so you have space traveled?" Elianna asked.

"Yes, though not as much as I'd like to."

"Trust me, it's not worth the trouble." Vegeta spoke roughly, "there are planets out there filled with the most vile and disgusting beings you can imagine, and worse. Planets filled with slavery and poverty unlike anything here on earth. So much destruction and desperation that you can't help by wonder why they don't kill themselves." There was a long pause, of which no one made eye contact. I grabbed Vegeta's hand underneath the table. He almost never talked about his time in space, and when he brought it up it'd be something like that.

"Fortunately there doesn't seem to be that much trouble near the planet we resided on, or on this one for that matter." Barillious interceded ending the silence.

"Yes fortunately." I agreed with him. "Do you want me to get you a drink?" I asked Vegeta, when he nodded I called over a waiter and told him to bring him a whisky on the rocks, his favorite drink thanks to my fathers influence.

After Vegeta had drunk his fourth cup he started to loosen up a bit, although he was nowhere near getting drunk.

"So my little brother is still in AT-40?" Vegeta asked and his mother smiled at his interest.

"Yes, he will be staying with us from now on."

"What about his wife, that – um, what was she anyways?"

"You mean Gure?"

"Yes Gure. What planet does she come from? I didn't recognize the race from their time on earth."

"I believe she is a Herudian, it's a planet located in a spiral galaxy. Though to be honest I'm not quite sure exactly which one," Barillious answered.

"Huh, Herudian, never heard of them. I never met my brother but I still found it strange for a Saiyan to be married to an alien like her. I don't mean it in an offensive or racist way, I just mean it in… how do they reproduce?"

"Vegeta!" I screeched grabbing his hand roughly. "Stop."

"I'm just conversing woman, stop screeching into my ears like a goddam harpy."

"That is such a rude thing to say…"

"Who cares neither of them are even here!"

"Well your mother is and so is Barillious and it's just plain rude."

"Well, I can do whatever I want woman!"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Fine!"

Silence. And looking up we realized the amount of eyes that had stopped to stare. Elianna looked worried and Barillious interested.

"They always do this," I heard a voice say and turned to see Bra close behind her Neddo. She leaned down and planted a kiss on Vegeta's cheek. "Daddy behave." She scolded playfully.

"I am." He protested looking around and Bra hugged him from behind he said nothing about the contact.

"As far as I know the act is possible…" Elianna said uncomfortably.

"Do they have any children?" I asked.

"No."

"Their race is probably not compatible to reproduce with our race." Vegeta answered.

"Not the right amount of chromosomes." Barillious answered.

"That's sad."

"Where were you?" Vegeta asked Bra whose arms where still around his neck.

"Just giving Neddo a short tour."

"Next time make sure your mother goes along with you," he told her. Bra didn't comment but moved her arms away and kissed his cheek.

"Of course." She whispered and walked over to Neddo, pointing to the empty seats they took them. "And where's Trunks?" she asked.

"He was dancing a little bit ago," I told her.

"The boy was getting turned on by some Saiyan girl and Lara got mad," Vegeta said casually finishing another cup of whiskey. "They are both upstairs." He said when getting the attention of a waiter. "No ice," he told them and the waiter nodded.

"How is my uncle?" Bra asked Elianna smiling, "when he came to earth I was only in gestation."

"He's taller than Vegeta but they have the same face." Elianna answered, "a bit more talkative, that must be from his time on Herudian."

"Taller? I remember him being very short."

"That's because Saiyans need to fight in order to reach their full height. And as you noticed from the time he was here, he was no fighter. Vegeta told me grabbing his drink from the waiter.

"He's been training since he left earth," Elianna answered, "said he looked up to you." Vegeta said nothing about that.

"How much taller?"

"He's shorter than me." Neddo said helping the image of how tall he was stick in.

"Yeah but you're pretty much a giant." Bra teased him.

"In more ways than one." He whispered but I heard him and so did Vegeta because suddenly he was up and grabbing Neddo by the neck, squeezing the breath out of him.

"You better watch your mouth with my daughter, you got that?"

"Yes sir." He said and Vegeta let him go.

"I think I've had enough of this." Vegeta said and turned to his mother, "enjoy." He simply said and walked away, heading upstairs.

"I'm so sorry about that…" I started.

"You okay?" Bra asked Neddo and he nodded.

"It was nothing, and your father was right, I should watch my tongue."

Bra simply nodded and I turned to Elianna apologizing.

"I'm so sorry about that. Anyways I'll just make sure he's okay, he had too many drinks. I'll be right back please enjoy, mi casa es tu casa." I told them as I rushed behind him.

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

"We should go back outside, I think it's rude that we just left like that." Lara said but didn't move form the position she was in. Laying her head on my chest she moved her hand gently over the top of my belly.

"Nah, I'm sure my mom and dad are entertaining them enough. And I like this position way too much."

"You know I'm still angry with you."

"Oh really?" I teased grabbing her waist roughly and pinning her against my body. "Well too bad."

"Too bad?" she laughed. "Asshole."

"I'm sorry though," I whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that." I felt a smile on her lips and then a kiss on my peck.

"I forgive you, asshole."

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

"It's a Spanish saying," I explained to them when my mother left. "It pretty much means, my house is your house, so be comfortable."

"What a nice saying, how is it again." I repeated it and my grandmother repeated it back perfectly.

"I should go apologize to the king for my rudeness." Neddo said standing up.

"Oh, don't worry about it, my father is just super overprotective with me. And he acts this way with any man so don't worry."

"Princesses are very uncommon, you know? So it'd make sense that your father is very protective of you." my grandmother explained.

"Why is that?"

"Most Saiyan kings had a hormone in their blood system, so that when they reproduced they would have Saiyan males."

"Oh. And I bet my father got that hormone too?"

"Yes, so you're almost like a miracle." Barillious spoke this time, and I smiled at him.

"That's very interesting. Why didn't Saiyan Kings want daughters?"

"An old cliché that only men could be strong and rule a planet. Something I've completely disproved."

"So you are quite the surprise. I never expected Vegeta to have a daughter." My grandmother smiled at me. "I wish I could have seen you as a child."

"Oh, trust me, my grandparents got my childhood down in videos, if you're ever interested."

"That would be nice to watch." She told me, "I have a question Bra, your brother, what exactly does he do here on earth?"

"He's the Vice President of Capsule Corp the family company," I told her.

"And you?" Barillious asked interested.

"I'm just part of the inventing team. It's really what I like to do."

"What was the last thing you invented?" Neddo asked interested.

"Last thing…? Well I made a device that broke into the cameras on your ship."

"What!" Neddo screamed. "You managed to break the codes and use the cameras on our ship?"

"Yeah. But I could never get the audio to work. I also managed to get into the systems files, that's how I knew-"

"How long we've been traveling and that we left from a planet in the milky way galaxy. Surprising." Barillious commented.

"Thanks."

"You'll have to show me such a machine," Neddo said smiling, "I would love to replicate it and spy on other ships."

"Good idea Neddo." My grandmother spoke.

"Sure." I told him smiling.

"It would be great of you to join the scientist division on AT-40," she said this time planting a hand on top of mine with a smile.

"Of course that would be amazing."

And we talked until it was night and neither of my parents or my brother and Lara made an appearance. So I had to play the role and thank all those present for coming.

I went to bed not bothering my parents or my brother, Kami only knows what they were doing and I was definitely not going to imagine anything. My thoughts instead went to Neddo, and how I had really liked him. But the thought of Barillious still made my heart beat faster.

Lying back on my bed I sighed as I thought of what was to come, a new life for the Briefs, with a new world, and people.

I wondered if I'd fall in love soon, if my brother would grow courage to ask Lara to marry him, if my father would be a good king to these new Saiyans, if my mother a good Queen. But mostly I wondered who it would be, Neddo or Barillious?

* * *

><p>Firstly, sorry if I didn't update fast enough. I had originally written this chapter as a time skip were they were already on their way to AT-40 but I started writing this little piece and didn't find it so bad, so I decided to finish it and post it as the next chapter.<p>

Secondly, Sorry if the story is moving slow (because I feel like it is...) I still haven't decided if I'm going to add action to it, since the chapters I have don't have any but I would kind of enjoy action (though I'm not very good at writing it), so who knows maybe I'll decide to write it.

Please let me know what you think. I really like your comments! Umm... quick question Barillious or Neddo? :)


	6. A Vacation From Earth

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

So, this chapter started a bit steamy, completely unintentionally. I changed the story to "M" rating so I guess if you don't like lime or are put off by it then you can skip Bulma's POV. Even though it's there it is not intense because I don't write Lemons.

* * *

><p>(Bulma's POV)<p>

I stood in the middle of the shower, allowing the warm water to burn my back. Closing my eyes I sighed.

"Today is the day." I whispered. We would be leaving earth today. Another adventure, I feel like I'm a teenager again, I thought laughing out loud. And then I felt cold hands on my hips. And before I could react one of the hands flew to my mouth, stopping my shriek.

"Shhh…" he whispered into my ear. Recognizing the voice I moved back allowing my back to fall on his. His hands let go of my mouth and slowly grazed its way down my body, over my breast, and then back to my hip.

He began to kiss my neck fervently, once again allowing one hand to move over my stomach then over my breast. I breathed out as he touched my very softly with his calloused hands.

Moving my head back his lips captured mine instantly. He flipped me around and I opened my mouth to him immediately. His hands flew back to my butt and squeezed. But I was too busy pulling his head down, while massaging my hands through his hair.

He pulled me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his body. And when he pushed me up against the wall I hissed at the cold tile. He didn't allow a second to pass, and then he was inside me. He entered me so roughly that I knew I would have bruises on my butt the next day.

It didn't take long for either of us to reach out peak, and we let it out as I raised my chest toward his and he slammed into me one last time.

As he breathed out against my neck I caressed his back.

"What will you be doing today?" I asked him and he stood still.

"I'm going to look for Kakarot and fight him before leaving." I nodded; somehow I already knew that was his plan.

"Alright. Then I'll make sure we have everything ready. Will I meet you there or will you come back here before?"

"Meet me there." He said finally pulling out of me and grabbing my legs to bring them down. He turned around allowing the water to fall on his head again. Then turned to the glass door and opened it grabbing a towel before walking out. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." I said watching him leave and turning back to finishing my shower.

* * *

><p>(Vegeta POV)<p>

It didn't take long to find Kakarot. He was finishing his morning training and wanted me to wait until he ate breakfast to fight but I refused.

Currently I followed him to a secluded area where we could fight without hurting anyone. I watched him as he finally came to a stop, and I took a second to think about how this might be my last fight with Kakarot for a long time.

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded. We stood in formation looking at each other. This was the last moment I had to finally prove my strength, I thought.

I initiated the fight, charging at him with my power we both moved at enormous amount of speed. We were both dogging the hits, managing to move before the other hit. I'd had enough moving back we watched each other, breathing hard.

Curses! Why is he so fast? Locking eyes with him I charged at his right, finally touching his body.

"Hey you hit me!" he said and I smirked. Turning around I went for another hit.

"I've gotten stronger," I told him as I charged at him again. This time however he stopped my punch, and then I felt a knee to the groin. We both moved back looking at each other.

"Are we going to fight for real?" he asked and I looked at him angrily.

"Of course you idiot!"

"Oh okay." He said going up to SS2.

I followed him and then looked at his eyes.

"All of the power Kakarot."

"Vegeta are you sure…"

"YES!"

"I might hurt you and…"

"Shut up and transform already."

He did and then I smirked at him.

"Guess what Kakarot, I've finally transformed." He watched as I too transformed to SS4.

"OOOH." He said surprised. "Good then this will be a fair fight."

"Alright let go!" I screamed out.

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

After only a week we were finally ready to leave Earth. Momma left everything organized in the company, since both the President, and the Vice President would be leaving. Also making sure to rig every single computer, to make sure that everything was working correctly.

In just a few days we had packed up our old life, and were setting up for a new one. We would be stuck in the ship for almost 2 weeks.

The only real consolation of being in a spaceship was Barillious, ever since our talk I hadn't been able to get him out of my mind, and it was driving me insane.

I could literally date anyone, any man would bow down to be with me, and all I wanted was to talk to Barillious, see his cheeks turn red. The mere thought of it was making me smile.

Sometimes I found myself thinking of Neddo, and how flirty he was, and I wondered if he was just flirty with everyone? He's cute too… but he wasn't painfully awkward and cute like Barillious. Maybe I like Barillious more because I seem to make him blush, while with Neddo it's the other way around. I shook my head and turned back to looking at myself in the mirror.

I had carefully chosen my outfit, I was going for something hot but not sexy, I mean I had to keep it PG. So I dressed in a blood-red skirt that grabbed my waist and flowed to my knees, I paired it with a black cashmere sleeveless top, and black high Louboutins. I had let my hair down allowing my natural curls to show. I looked good.

When I walked downstairs with my set of capsules, I tripped over a designer trunk case. Noticing so many of them I looked for my mother. She was standing outside, commanding employees to carry the bags and place them very carefully on top of each other.

"Mom… what are all those trunks?" I asked her, looking around for dad.

"Oh they hold my capsules. I'm putting them all here because I'm going to capsulize all of them into this capsule." She explained holding one n her hand.

"Mom, you're exaggerating… there has to be at least twenty trunks, how many capsules are you taking?"

"Well a couple of them are personal items I couldn't live without, and extra supplies for you – so don't you complain young lady you're going to be great full – plus I took reserves of all of our favorite snacks if we ever grow homesick. I took all the latest house models, and vehicles. I have my clothes and shoes in that trunk, and brought copies of books in that one."

"Mom…how many books- you know what don't tell me. When are we leaving?"

"Well I'm waiting for your brother, you're dad said he'd meet us there, something about a last spar with Goku."

"Oh okay."

I waited patiently silently scolding my mother for being so exaggerated. Finally my brother arrived with Lara, she was wearing the cutest outfit, tight skinnies with black combat boots, a turtleneck and her hair in a tight pony. My brother sported a similar look with jeans, a maroon sweater and black boots. It's almost like they tried to match.

"Hey Bra, nice outfit!" Lara said as she left my brother's side and walked toward me.

"Thanks, I was literally just thinking the same about yours."

"Yours is super cute though, I bet it's to impress that Neddo guy right?"

My eyes widened. Would everyone think I was dressed up to impress Neddo?

"It's okay I won't tell," she teased at me looking around. "So you're mom packed the entire Capsule Corp?"

"It seems that way." I agreed watching my brother help the employees move everything.

"I've got all that I need right here." Lara told me smiling.

"That's probably a reasonable amount, I packed my stuff too." I explained holding a capsule. "Mom we're ready!" I screamed. And she screamed back that she had forgotten something and rushed back into the house.

"How can that even be possible?" I asked Lara and we both laughed.

* * *

><p>(Vegeta's POV)<p>

I had lost again. Not but much but I had still lost. I could barely move, and I watched Kakarot walk over to me. He passed me his hand and I looked away scoffing. I turned to my left and slowly got off the ground.

"I hope you have a nice trip Vegeta. I'm going to go have breakfast I'm super hungry." He was about to teleport but I stopped him.

"Kakarot." I called out to him before he left. "I want to talk to you before you left."

"What is it Vegeta, I'm so hungry!"

"Can you just can it for a second? I swear to-" I pinched the brim of my nose. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you that… that- you're are an honorable man." He looked confused and I continued. "If for some reason you ever decide to relocate, yourself and your family, your welcome on AT-40. And I'd make sure you have a good position in the royal elite."

"Uh- thanks Vegeta, I guess…" he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "But I like it here, I don't think I'll be moving anywhere."

"I thought so." I told him, "and just so you know just because I'm going to live in another planet doesn't mean I wont train. I'm going to continue training so that I can finally defeat you!" he laughed at that.

"Same old Vegeta, well I'll be waiting then." I nodded and then turned and left.

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

Barillious greeted us once we got on the ship. He bowed slightly before leading us to the ship commanding area, there; Neddo stood and started getting everything ready for lift off. From the outside the ship surely didn't seem as big but it was huge.

There were rooms, everywhere, and so many hallways I was sure I would get lost if I didn't have someone showing me the way. After they had explained the basic rooms in the ship my brother ran off with Lara, and my father seemed interested in the weapons area of the ship. Meanwhile my mother discussed something with Barillious but before I could reach them to hear their conversation I noticed my grandmother approached me with a smile.

"I waited for you to come visit me."

"I'm sorry grandmother, but as you know I figured we would have lots of time to catch up on this ship."

"I like that idea. Come with me."

I followed her through a series of passageways until we reached a room by ourselves. I realized once inside that this was part of the royal chambers because of how beautiful it was decorated.

"I took the liberty of moving some gifts to your personal chamber."

"This is all for me?" I asked her looking around at the spacious room, with attached sitting space.

"Yes, and right through here is…"

"My closet…" I moved inside a greatly spacious room. It was definitely a closet for a princess. I looked at the decorations, the light wooden carvings. "This is beautiful grandmother, thank you."

"This is nothing, wait until you see your room back on AT-40, you'll love it, but please open the closet I want to see you in those dresses." I followed her hand to where the dresses laid. I slowly walked toward them until touching the silky material in between my hands.

"Beautiful," I whispered. My sight immediately fell onto a shorter dress, it must fall past my knees the silk had embroider flowers of light pink and purple. "Never have I imagined a Saiyan to wear such gorgeous dresses." I admitted to her as I held it up beside my body.

"That one was a gift from your grandfather, I'll admit I never got the chance to wear it." She walked past me and showed me another dress this time a blood-red. "This one is one of my favorites, I bought it to wear to your fathers first birthday but I ended up not wearing it at all." She opened another door to reveal shoes. All of them were sandals but some looked like they had pure gold attached. "I'll admit that most Saiyans don't dress this way, but we are royalty…"

"That makes sense." I admitted, "I think I'm going to change into this one." I told her and she smiled.

"Yes, you will look gorgeous." I changed in front of her, I'd never been shy of nudity and she was my grandmother so I didn't mind. "You're father will have to pry all the Saiyans off you girl." She told me after I had it on.

"Wear these," she told me passing me golden sandals.

"Thank you," I said looking at how perfect everything seemed to fit me. Surely my grandmother was a very beautiful woman and I imagined her wearing this dress and knew she had been extremely captivating.

"So I noticed how much you have captured Neddo's attention. He comes from a nice family, and he is strong especially for how young he is."

"I'm not looking for a man who is strong," I told her.

"I thought the same at some point, but sometimes it's who is stronger that counts."

"We'll see grandmother." I let her know. Finally looking at myself in the mirror my grandmother smiled.

"I'll call Ele, she is your personal maid. Ele!" a very thin young saying girl walked in. She wore simple brown pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Miss," she said and bowed.

"Please… don't bow it makes me feel weird. It's very nice to meet you Ele," I told her smiling.

"It will be a pleasure to serve you miss." She said.

"Now Bulla, come with me I have another surprise but I want to meet with your mother as well."

I followed her to another room this one much bigger, and I noticed that it was my parent's bedroom. My mother was talking to someone in another room.

"I love all of these, thank you!" she hugged my grandmother when we walked in.

My grandmother had given my mother about fifty dresses, which made me think just how many outfits did she bring on this ship?

As the day drew by, all of my family members ran off to do something and I was left alone remembering how I had packed a couple of lab essentials. I asked for a spare room, it was completely bare when I reached it though I think they had moved things out of it when I had asked.

Opening my capsule I looked at my lab. This was amazing; I could actually start working on the teleporter machine I had ideas for. I started taking out spreadsheets and drawing out designs for how it could be made.

Minutes seem to pass and I grew very focused on my task so focused that I didn't notice because I was so concentrated that there was someone else in the room with me. When I looked up it was Barillious looking at me with a smirk.

"You talk to yourself." He said

"Oh…" I said my cheeks reddening. Again!

"Though that theory you were just talking about sounds rather interesting, do you really think you could create such a machine?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't be trying to if I didn't think I could." I told him, "The idea is simple as I was saying, but the execution of it is what's difficult."

"Moving the particles of a living object…"

"Should be difficult because you'd need to make them travel at the same constant speed so that the person or living object wouldn't come out completely deformed… but it's not impossible."

"Do you mind if I see your sketches?" he asked

"Go ahead," I told him holding in a breath when he got closer to me. He leaned over me I felt his breath on my neck.

"The design looks just about right although I'd recommend you to change this for a circle instead of a squ-" I cut him off.

"Yes circle in order for more power to be exerted. Of course! You know your physics." I commented already gathering a pencil to change that part of the design.

"I studied some physics, chemistry, astrology, business, and law although I am interested in space more than the basic sciences."

"You verge into a little of everything don't you? Well I first studied micro economics, then chemistry, but I really focused later on physics and relative topics, which lead my to start inventing – well- it didn't really lead me I was always inventing ever since I was a child, but I guess knowing these things I learned makes it easier to actually invent the things you imagine."

"Are you planning on starting this project on the ship?" he asked

"I think so, I'm probably going to be working on this and reading some books my mother brought."

"I would be interesting in helping you with this project if you don't mind, and actually if you could let me borrow some of those books I'd be delighted to read them."

"Of course!" I said a bit too excited and when I turned I realized how close his lips where to mine, my cheeks reddened and then his.

"Um…" he said and backed off, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said and he looked away from me. "Look I don't know what all you need to do today but I'm so excited about starting this project I'd be delighted to start it today."

"That would be great." He agreed. "Then lets get on it."

* * *

><p>Please let me know if you like how the story is progressing... leave a comment! :)<p> 


	7. A Long Trip

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

I could feel her light breathing on my right and I couldn't help to wonder just how wonderful this woman was. Lara… was absolutely an amazing woman, thinking about how she'd left her life on Earth to travel with me to another world meant a lot to me. I thought about how I planned on marrying her, I had even bought the ring, a gorgeous red diamond set on a golden band. But that would have to wait for now.

I moved so that I could look at her sleep, her silk blue teddy gathered over her body and made her look even more like a goddess. I ran my hand over her leg, grazing that soft skin until reaching the silky bottoms of her teddy.

She moved, and I saw her eyes flutter open, looking at me she smiled and grazed my cheek.

"Why do you love to wake me up this way?" she asked and smiled moving to her back so that she could see my face better.

"I can't help myself," I whispered moving down and capturing my lips to hers. There was a knock on the door that made us stop our little kiss and look up. "Yes?" I asked.

"Prince… Trunks, I have your bath ready, there rest of the royal family will be meeting soon in personal dining quarters for breakfast."

"Oh… thanks."

"Please let me know if you need anything else."

"Alright thank you." I said back to whoever was on the other side, although from the voice I was sure it was a woman.

"Prince Trunks your bath is ready." Lara whispered again with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Then we shall bathe my darling!" I said standing up and picking her up in my arms flying toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

When I woke up I saw Ele in my room picking up the clothes I had dropped on the floor when I had gotten back from the lab last night. She realized I had awoken and looked down.

"I am sorry miss, if I woke you, I was just getting the clothes to wash them."

"It's okay Ele I wanted to wake up early anyways."

"Do you want me to draw you a bath?" she asked me.

"No. I'll shower, thank you." she bowed and left the room with my dirty clothes.

I got up realizing I went to sleep naked and walked toward the bathroom. I entered what looked like a shower and learned how to make the water the exact temperature I liked.

I thought about Barillious, he was very smart, that made me excited, and he was so handsome. I had dated very few men in my life; most of them weren't even what constituted as "men" at all. My first boyfriend had been when I was 16, and every time I remembered him I thought about how much my father had freaked. To this day I don't know how my mother got him to let me go out with this boy, but she did. It was a total blow, he was completely oblivious to anything scientific, historical, or political and all he wanted to talk about was football – the one sport I couldn't stand!

The next one was actually my first real boyfriend. I was 18, he was 23, he wanted to be a neurologist, and we where both attending BTI the most prestigious school in west city. We got along well enough, and had a lot of things in common but I was too young and he had experience, so after almost six months of dating he started to pressure me into having sex with him. I felt uncomfortable with the situation and broke it off with him. We actually continued being friends afterward, and I realized that our relationship was more of a friendship than anything else.

After him I dated a man I met at climatology lecture. He was 30 I was 19, so obviously I kept it a secret from my parents. I knew that they wouldn't approve, my mother would lecture me, and my father would kill him. He was a very attractive man, tall, smart, beautiful green eyes, and a great kisser. My mother found out first, after only being with him for two months. She forced me to confess to my father and he flipped. Trunks had to stop him from killing him several times; especially when a misunderstanding led him to believe I had slept with him. Needless to say it was embarrassing, and in the end, I ended up breaking up with him for his own sanity.

After him I had decided that I was too young. Most men had zero to nothing in common with me, so I'd just be single, for a while.

But it's been almost a year since I've dated and Barillious made my tummy feel strange and my head spin, and he was so handsome, and smart. I signed as I washed my hair. I just hope he likes me too.

* * *

><p>(Vegeta's POV)<p>

"How do I look?" she asked walking out of the closet in a golden burgundy dress, her hair was fixed and she wore low heeled sandals at her feet.

"It's only breakfast woman, you didn't have to dress up so much." I snickered. Remembering how everyone had stared at her and Bra.

"For your information I'm spending the day with your mother, and she gave me this dress as a gift, so I had to wear it today."

"Alright well come on."

"No. You haven't answered my question. How do I look." She put her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow at me.

"You look beautiful woman, now come on!" she smiled before walking over to me, how do I always let her control me like that I chuckled at the thought. Letting her loop her hand on mine.

By the time we got to the dinning room my mother sat with Barillious to her left, Bra to her right. Trunks and Lara sat on one end and I took the seats at the other with Bulma.

"Good morning everyone!" Bulma said happily. "You look absolutely stunning Bra." She commented and I looked at what she wore. She had a light yellow dress that grabbed at her shoulders and tightly – too tightly I might add- accentuated her bust. I'd have to tell my mother to have them loosen up those dresses; I don't want anyone looking at my little girl that way. I remembered her last "boyfriend" a man ten years her senior, who probably just wanted to get in her bed. I should have killed the man for even trying.

"How was your night Vegeta? Everything to your standards." My mother asked as the waiters served us food.

"Everything is as should," I simply said paying attention to the food. I noticed that my mother had already grown attached to Bra. It was very uncommon for the royal family to produce a female, usually only males where produced and married off to a worthy female of high class standard. The last princess of the Saiyan's had been my father's great aunt.

A princess was always treated with respect and was married to the greatest male warrior of high class, one who could possibly lead the Saiyan's in case something happened to the King or Prince. In order to date the princess the man had to ask permission from the King, permission had to be given if the test asked of the King was completed, this usually was a test of strength. I snickered at the thought, I had read all of their power levels, strong but not close to what Goku and I were. I guess my little girl will continue being that for a while longer.

"Daddy I have news," Bra interrupted my thoughts. "Barillious and I are working on a teleporting machine."

"That's possible?"

"Of course silly." She said smiling

"I would love to assist you two in your project," Bulma said smiling, "but I want my little girl to find her own inspiration."

"Thanks mama. I'm glad I have a very smart assistant."

"Oh so now I'm just an assistant, last night you called me your personal architect." Barillious quipped. She laughed and I looked at the interaction between the two. She likes him I realized and frowned.

"Alright you nerdo's keep quiet." Trunks stated between bites of food.

"Ew, Trunks at least _try _to chew, that's disgusting. Lara laughed and I turned back to my food. Those two were perfect for each other. But for some reason Trunks doubted when to ask her to marry him. I knew that he'd bought a ring, he'd taken Bulma along, and she had described it to me in pure detail one night after a passionate fuck – for some reason the woman always used moments like that to tell me what was going on with our kids, she was smart I'll give her that.

I thought he would have asked her by now, and they'd be producing kids like bunnies. After all Trunks was 27 a good age to settle down, the age I had given into passion with the conniving woman and created him. He had spent his early twenties moving from woman to woman. So many in fact that Bulma manipulated me into talking to the boy, so that he'd learn to act more responsible at least for the sake of the company.

He continued on his women rampage but learned to keep it under wraps, for the sake of his mother. It wasn't until he met Lara that he finally changed. Matured is what I call it. I liked her, she proved to be smart, and charming, didn't mind the fact that we were aliens, and seemed love the boy; she would give him strong intelligent kids. So why was the boy doubting?

I shook my head and completely concentrated on my plate. These kids… they must get it from Bulma.

* * *

><p>(Bulma's POV)<p>

We sat on red plush couches looking out through a large window that showed endless universe around us. We had walked around the entire ship, looking through every little aspect of it, from the engineering, warriors quarters, to the kitchen, the gym, lab, pool, indoor garden, and now a special little room to retire in found in the royal quarters, the window made the room spectacular.

During our little walk we had talked, well she had asked questions and I had answered. Apparently Vegeta had been very sparse when telling his mother what happened during the years he'd been away from Planet Vegeta. She had questions, and I answered to the best of my ability.

Now we sat and I couldn't help by stare at her, she was so… beautiful and young looking. The woman looked younger than me, I'm sure, and her long black her was carefully positioned in a careful half up do. Her nose was just as defined yet gentile like Vegeta's. I kept staring at her and her youth confounded me. Just how old is she?

"You don't have to respond this question if you think it rude, and I'm only asking out of pure curiosity but how old are you?" she turned to me her eyebrows moved in a very Vegeta like fashion, "It's just that you look so young I still find it difficult to believe your Vegeta's mother." She only laughed and then smiled.

"I'm old believe me, it's just that Saiyan's don't show age until much later in life, our ancestors evolved that way to maintain the ability to fight longer. Soon I will start to age, and wrinkles will cover my face, my hands will grow wrinkly, and then you will see my true age."

"Yes… Vegeta tried to explain that to me once. I'm jealous of that… being able to maintain your youth for longer."

"What do you mean? You are still very young Bulma."

"Except for the fine wrinkles around my eyes…"

"I see none which make you look too much older, honestly it's almost impossible to notice them."

"I just hope that once we reach AT-40 I won't have to pry the women off of Vegeta." She laughed at that, a nice and slow chuckle before looking up and smiling.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I've seen the way my son looks at you and I can assure you that he will never look at another woman the same way."

"You think? Even if they are young and beautiful Saiyan girls with huge breasts?" I asked.

"Well there won't be any problem's there, most Saiyan women have very small breasts, again another trait we received from evolution, big breasts are an issue when trying to fight an opponent properly."

Well no wonder Vegeta can't seem to get enough of mine!

"My son loves you," she said after a few moments of silence. "You shouldn't worry about him. I think the one that should be worried is Trunks girl Lara. The daughters of the Saiyan elite will be crawling all over Trunks."

"I'll warn her next time I see her, although I shouldn't worry, Trunks is also a man in love."

"Have you noticed the admirer Bulla has?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I know! What a hunk, and he's the commander of the army, I think Vegeta might actually like this one."

"She's had other suitors before?" she asked.

"Only two really, and… they didn't last very long. The first because she wasn't ready for commitment, and the second because Vegeta wasn't ready." I chuckled and she thought silently.

"She will also have many suitors. She has your beauty, and smarts, but Vegeta's attitude, and well she's a Princess, the girl will have men crawling to her. Vegeta will have man after man asking for permission to simply talk with her… I can already see it."

"How exactly does that work?" I asked her then. "I mean, on earth it's different, how is it here. I'll admit that Vegeta never really talks about Saiyan traditions."

"In order to court any other Saiyan woman the male has to ask permission from the head of that woman's household, usually the father. Once he gives permission he can accompany the woman on daily activities, never moving past kissing. Of course these are the old traditions, the ones I grew up on, now a day's everyone is fucking each other behind their families back."

"But what about a Princess is it any different?"

"Well in order for a Princess to be courted the male has to ask permission of the King, the King asks for a test, usually a test of strength sometimes of will, or cunning. If the male passes the test then he is allowed to court the Princess. And the princess should remain celibate until the day of her marriage."

"I'm sure Bra will have fun discovering that any man she wants to date has to pass her fathers test."

"The girl has spunk, and I'm sure she could convince her father if need be."

"You're right, she is his little princess after all." We were both silent and I thought about it for a while, I wonder how King Vegeta was like. I didn't want to be rude, in case it brought her some bad memories but the itch wasn't going away.

"And… how does one marry a Saiyan King?" I found myself asking her.

"You have to demonstrate your intelligence and battle strength. In my case I was the top female student in my classes, one of the strongest females, and well I'll admit that my beauty helped me there as well.

Females for Kings are chosen. I was chosen when I was 14. Immediately afterward the King sent me the best tutors, some of which were teaching the prince. The Prince and I were forced to spend time together so that we would develop a bond. By the time that we both turned twenty we were married.

Then came some of the most humiliating years in my life. The King wanted us to start producing heirs, and we tried except that I wasn't getting pregnant. We spent months trying and nothing came of it, so therefore we had to turn to science. Turns out I had a congenital malformation, which was why it was making it difficult for me to grow pregnant.

Some Saiyan's demanded that we annulled our marriage, after all what was the point if I couldn't produce an heir. But Vegeta wouldn't leave me, even if I begged," she said, looking away, "I was humiliated in front of thousands of Saiyan's, I wanted to leave the life of royalty behind, I wasn't born into it and I didn't need it. Some women at the time started rumors that they'd slept with the Prince and that the spawn in their belly was his child, all rumors, all lies.

After almost five years, the King died of an unexpected illness and Vegeta was crowned King. Once again I begged Vegeta to annul our marriage, I felt the pressure that everyone was putting on my shoulders, and I didn't want to feel worthless anymore.

Vegeta didn't want to annul our marriage; he was a very strict Saiyan and believed that if I was his wife than I would be until the day of our death. Instead he gathered and imported some of the most intelligent scientist at the time.

I became a science experiment, tested on, taking all sort of aliens concoctions. But finally after almost two years of testing I was pregnant. It was a complicated birth; I had to spend months in bed rest. And I bled for the majority of the months.

Finally, after a gruesome birth, Vegeta was born. He became my everything, my whole world revolved around him, and I taught him everything I knew. Until… the day that Vegeta (Sr.) gave him up to that monster.

I resented him for years after that. My little boy growing up so far away and being taught by such an evil thing. It was probably because of my resentment that he gathered the scientists again. I was pregnant again after only a couple of months, this time not that difficult of a pregnancy, I'm not sure if it was because I was used to the first or simply because Tarble was just a nicer fetus. The boy was very weak in strength. From a young age he proved no interest in anything to do with fighting. And because of that Vegeta (Sr.) thought it best to send him to another planet.

I was completely livid when I found out. I had lost my two sons and there was nothing I could do." I realized that she was crying and I didn't know what to do. I stood up walking toward her and lightly grabbed her hand.

"But now you have both of your sons back." I whispered and she nodded.

"Tarble barely knows me…" she whispered, "and Vegeta… resents me for letting his father give him away… I don't know how to make him understand that if I had known what Vegeta (Sr.) planned I would have fled with him to another world."

"Maybe if you talk to him..." I said to her now hugging her, feeling her strong yet tender physique.

"I want to have that relationship I used to with him when he was a child but he is so closed off now."

"I'll admit that sometimes it's even hard for me to get him to put those walls down, even after all these years."

"But I have grandkids now," she said reassuringly, "and Bra is simply divine."

"I'll talk to Vegeta," I found myself saying, "I'll make him understand."

"Thank you Bulma, you don't know how much that would mean to me," she whispered.

* * *

><p>(Vegeta's POV)<p>

Neddo demonstrated what his team could do as I watched on the sidelines with my arms crossed. The team was strong, most of them could reach Super Saiyan, while others came rather close to ascending. But as I watched I knew Neddo wasn't showing full power.

"Neddo!" I called out and with the sound of my voice everyone stopped mid fight. Neddo walked over.

"Yes your majesty?"

"I want to talk to you alone, you may dismiss your team."

"Yes sir." He said and turned to the others, "You heard the King, everyone is dismissed until further notice."

I waited until everyone was gone to start walking, moving my finger to show him I wanted him to walk with me. He did, for a while until we reached the middle of the arena.

"Now we will go one on one." I let him know. He nodded before standing in his fight position. "You will give me everything you have." I let him know and he nodded.

Then the fight began. I'll admit that I barely give it my all, moving up to super Saiyan I struck him a couple of times. He was fast but I soon realized that he was faster but not showing it. I paused looking at him with eyes partly closed.

"I know you're holding back."

"I- I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Alright," he said standing up and allowing Super Saiyan 2 to take form. I knew then that this was his ultimate power.

"You can go super Saiyan 2 then. All right boy," I transformed into SS2 and his eyes grew wide.

"How? The power level I was reading for you wasn't…"

"It's a technique I learned on earth. It allows you to hide your true power level. I will teach it to you so that you will teach the others."

"Yes sir."

"And now, I will show you just a glimpse of what power I posses." He watched as I turned SS3 then SS4. I watched his eyes turn white and when I descended to formal form he bowed.

"Your majesty forgive me for thinking you were weak."

"Come with me boy, I have a question." I started walking with him behind, leading him to the lounge. "Are you the strongest Saiyan on At-40?"

"I am, although the only other Saiyan who has come close to defeating me is Barillious."

"Barillious?"

"Yes sir. We pretty much grew up together, we had the same teachers. But he would always defeat me in intelligence, while I barely defeated him in strength. The Queen your mother, wanted him to command the army, but he refused and I got the job."

"So who is stronger?" I asked him.

"The last time we sparred I barely beat him, and it's been almost a year since then. I know he trains alone, but I prefer to train as a team, that way we can all get stronger."

"I see." My thoughts flew to Barillious, I knew he was strong, but I didn't think he could go SS2. He's young, and smart, and my mother has a very attached relationship with him.

"Your majesty I am sorry to interrupt your thoughts but I have a question."

I looked at him with expecting eyes, somewhat guessing what he would ask me.

"What exactly do I have to do in order to court your daughter, Princess Bra?"

There was silence and I cracked my knuckles expectantly.

"We will discuss that later." I simply said, leaving him behind me and walking out.

* * *

><p>Next chapter they will finally arrive at AT-40. YAY!<p>

Please leave a comment. :)


	8. AT-40

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

I concentrated on the wire connectors as I heard the forging of metal in the background. Since I was a bit scared of burning off my hand Barillious was in charge of actually making the parts. He was strangely very good at forging metal already and when I asked him he simply said that he took a class on it once.

A week and a half had passed by very quickly. All of us got into a very weird schedule. My mother spent her days with my grandmother, telling her stories and showing her photos of when Trunks and I were kids.

My father spent his time improving the royal armies' fighting ability, changing their tactics, teaching them how to hide their power level.

And my brother spent his day learning out the Saiyan culture.

Lara, continued her love for law and was reading everything that had to do with Saiyan traditions and laws.

As for me- I sighed as I looked up at Barillious- I've been with that hunk for the majority of the time. Although to be honest it's really irking me that he hasn't made a move yet, I was sure that he liked me at least a little bit. There were times that he'd compliment me in some way, and others where he would look at me differently.

My grandmother and I would have long chats after dinner but I didn't want to ask her about Barillious in case she thought of it as weird. Since he was pretty much like another son for her.

I walked over to him, admiring the way his muscles flexed as he held the forge with his right hand and a hammer with the left. I watched him work carefully with pure interest. He felt my presence and stopped once he was done with a piece.

"I finished everything with the wires…" I told him chewing my lip after the pause that followed.

"I'm almost done here so if you want we can get started on the engine today?"

"Actually…um I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat and maybe… take a walk around the ship."

"A walk?" he asked slightly confused. What did he not know what I was implying? I was clearly asking him on a date. Well somewhat.

"Yeah, after we eat something I'm starving!" I exaggerated placing my hands on my stomach.

"Alright, uh, let me just finish here and I'll accompany you." I waited for him to finish and then we walked out. In silence we went toward the cafeteria. The cafeteria was mostly vacant except for two soldiers siting by themselves on the farthest corner, they glanced up at us but continued their food as if uninterested once they saw it was me and Barillious.

"Want to try the most amazing dish on this ship?" he asked and I nodded.

"Hold on," he said walking way and going into the kitchen. He took forever in there and I found a table and sat down and waited. What was he doing in there cooking? I glanced up again and breathed out.

I wondered if there was a reason that Barillious seemed strictly business with me. I had flirted with him constantly during the past week and a half and still nothing. Usually he just seemed perplexed when I'd flirt, like if trying to decide if it was really happening. But even when it seemed like he was flirting back it got absolutely nowhere and he'd divert the topic back to the job.

Maybe he had a girl back home. Or maybe he just doesn't like me in that way (which I found hard to believe). We had so many things in common! So far the three books he had recommended where fantastic, and the books I had given him he had read in one night, saying that they were wonderful. We both found out that we could ask each other about theories and just talk for hours on end. He had explained how he had given up a position as the Chief of the royal army because he wanted to study astronomy a bit more, maybe even more extraterrestrial politics. Everything about him was interesting and he was just so attractive! I closed my eyes and groaned.

Why did it seem like he just wants to be friends! I looked up and this time was surprised when Barillious came out with a large platter in his hand it had two plates and he placed it down in front of me.

"Please refrain from the look. I know it doesn't look pleasant but I promise that it's completely delicious."

"Okay…" I agreed and he opened the platter to reveal the strangest plates of food I had ever seen. It almost looked like a dead octopus covered in tomato sauce.

"You were right about it looking unpleasant."

"Yeah, just wait until you try it though." He passed me a fork and sat down next to me taking a plate. He waited until I tried it before eating some himself.

The taste was unlike anything I had tried before. It was salty but sweet and just swirled around your mouth giving off different flavors. The meat, which looked like gum, was more like soft ice cream and it melted into your mouth and combined to the other sauces. "This is amazing," I said going for another piece. He ate in silence but I kept saying stuff like, "Oh my god, this is amazing."

When we were done I looked at him and he smiled seeming happy that I had enjoyed the plate so much.

"Now for the walk?" he asked and I nodded. He stood up and waited for me to follow.

"Barillious I've been wanting to ask you something…"

"Go ahead Princess," he responded.

"Don't call me that, call me Bra." I urged him and continued. "Anyways, I was just wondering if you had a special girl back on AT-40?" There was silence and I blushed hard. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that it's really none of my business."

"Princess!" he called out when I found myself walking away from him; I ignored him and kept walking. "Bra?" this time he asked and I turned around. "I'm sorry if you… ugh- I don't have a girl on AT-40. It's just that I was confused as to why you were asking me that."

"Oh I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine Princess. Let us continue our walk?" I nodded and we continued on in silence. He kept a far distance from me I noticed but at least he didn't have a girl back at AT-40. I smiled.

"So how many pieces do you have left?"

"I just need to do five little pieces that will make the internal engine and then I'll be done."

"Do you think we'll be able to do it?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be helping you if I didn't." I blushed he was right, that was a stupid question.

Then the conversation was moved toward astrology, I loved hearing him talk about it because he seemed to very passionate about it. We found ourselves walking past the exercise room, only to have him interrupted by Neddo.

"Princess!" he said bowing slightly and reaching for my hand, "I haven't seen you around lately." He gave Barillious a glance but moved his eyes immediately to me.

"Hi Neddo, I've just been busy on a project." I let him know and he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of project?" he asked but before I could answer Barillious spoke.

"Something you wouldn't be interested in, something I'm helping her on." His tone was fierce and the reply so sharp that it caught me off guard.

I saw Neddo bite the inside of his cheek and growl. Then turned to me.

"If you ever need anything Princess, I am at your beck and call." He bowed and kissed my hand before giving Barillious a slight wave and leaving.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked when we were farther away.

"Neddo and I have always been rivals. It started when we were kids, and it's continued to our lives now. I was just letting him know that he shouldn't stick his face into this."

"Into what exactly," I asked I looked over at him and he blushed.

"Being your partner for this Teleporter machine." He simply said and I smiled.

Oh he definitely is interested in me! He pretty much warned Neddo that I was off limits. I continued walking with a smile tugging at my lips. I can't wait until he makes the first move!

* * *

><p>(Bulma's POV)<p>

I sat expectantly with Elianna waiting for them to arrive, they already were very late to dinner, and only Lara had arrived excusing herself to go find Trunks.

I sighed and looked over at her. I remembered that I had said I would talk to Vegeta, and I had but it hadn't really gone as expected.

_ By the time he got back from training it was late. I waited for him patiently, concentrating on my book as I heard the water running in the shower, then his slow steps to the closet, followed by his leisurely walk back to the bed. I set my book down as he got under the covers. _

_ "Vegeta I wanted to talk to you." I said and he sighed looking over and raising an eyebrow at me. _

_ "I expected that, you always stay up this way when you want to "talk." Well what is it woman?" _

_ "I spoke to your mother a couple of days ago."_

_ "You've been doing a lot of that. What is this about?" he frowned. _

_ "She feels like you are still holding a grudge against her… from when your father gave you away to Frieza. From what she's explained you two had a very close relationship-"_

_ "I don't want to talk about this." He sighed and turned his back to me._

_ "Vegeta. Please, just look at me, you can't possibly hold a grudge for your mother sh-"_

_ "She did absolutely nothing." He said harshly and turned to look at me. "She just gave me away, as if I didn't matter anymore. And then she went and replaced me with Tarble!" the way he spoke sent shivers down my spine, it was very few times that I would hear a bit of a quiver in Vegeta's voice. _

_ "She didn't replace you," I explained calmly. "Sh-"_

_ "Woman. I said I didn't want to talk about this anymore. If you must know… that grudge is a feeling that I've hidden for too many years, and a feeling I don't want to jolt it at the moment, I can't allow a moment of weakness. I'm still on edge about most of these Saiyan's and until I feel like my entire family is safe I won't feel at ease." _

_Instead of turning away he moved me so I was lying on his bare chest. "Please woman- I promise we can discuss this later but for now… just let it be."_

"_Okay I will let it be for the time being" I said tracing a finger on his abdominal muscles. _

"_Good."_

"_Have you seen Bra and Barillious? They are the cutest thing. I think she finally found someone just as smart as her."_

"_There is NO way that boy is as smart as my little girl," he stated smugly. "And he hasn't asked permission to date her yet. Are you telling me that they are together?!"_

"_Vegeta calm down! They barely leave the lab, and every time I go in there thinking I'm going to find them making out they are working very diligently on that teleporter machine."_

"_They better be." He grumbled, "if he lays a finger on Bra without my consent I will kill him."_

"_Honey, I know that Saiyan's have different dating rules but you can't be serious about that? Bra was raised on human ethics and morals and-"_

"_Humans have no ethics and morals. My little girl will follow Saiyan rituals whether she want's to or not."_

"_Stop your grumbling and over protectiveness. Bra is a grown woman, if she wants to start a relationship with anyone then I will support it, she's smart she is not going to make a stupid mistake."_

"_Then what do you call that- that cradle robbing son of a bitch!?"_

_I chuckled and calmed him down with my hand. _

"_As far as I know the farthest they got to was making out, and that was a phase, she older and wiser now." _

"_She's still just 20 years old Bulma, you can't pretend she's that mature. Think about you at that age."_

"_I was pretty mature!" I argued finally looking up to meet his eyes._

"_Not that mature if you were dating the weakling." He mumbled but I still heard it. _

"_Well as far as I know Barillious isn't a weakling." I watched him sigh and look away. _

"_Neddo asked me for permission to court her."_

"_What? Really!" _

"_Calm down woman I told him we'd talk about it some other time." I watched him pinch down on the bridge of his nose. "And I thought I might actually have some time before they started asking me."_

"_Neddo asked you, that seems about right, he sure is completely upfront about his feelings. I find it hard that Barillious hasn't asked you yet though."_

"_Maybe he doesn't want to court a Princess. It's not too hard to believe, dating a princess could mean devoting your entire time and effort to make them happy. And of course the most difficult part getting permission from the King." He smirked at the last part and I rolled my eyes. _

"_Anyways we will get to that when the time comes." He grunted and I placed my head on his chest again, listening to the steady beating of his heart. _

Finally we both moved our heads toward the sound of laughter, through the large archway walked in Bra and Barillious. Bra was laughing as Barillious finished the end of a story.

"Must be a great story to have my granddaughter in tears of laughter." Elianna said and smiled at them.

"Just something that happened to me as a child." He said and bowed, "I'm sorry for being late."

"It's okay, sit down you must be starving." Elianna said and he nodded, both of them taking a seat I sighed where was Vegeta?

"I'm going to give your father-" I was telling Bra when Vegeta walked in grumbling something under his breath. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"I'm here now woman calm down." He said and took a seat. "And where is the boy?"

"Lara went to look for him," I told him and he looked around the room, finally catching the attention of a waiter.

"Go ahead and start serving us." He told him. The server nodded and rushed away with others to get the food from the kitchen.

We were almost done with our food when Lara came back with an embarrassed face. "I'm sorry uh, Trunks is not feeling too well at the moment."

"What's wrong with him? Shall I send a medic?" Elianna asked scared.

"No he's not sick… he's indisposed."

"So the boy finally found out what real liquor is?" Vegeta asked with a booming laugh.

"Vegeta!" I scolded but he wouldn't stop laughing.

"How bad is it?" Bra asked

"Your brother was so drunk he confused someone for Goten and then he threw up in their hair and they got into a small brawl which led him to turn SS2 and then Neddo had to come in and stop the whole thing, he hit him on the neck and made him fall asleep and then he had some other guys take him back to the room." By now Bra was also laughing grabbing her stomach, tears already falling from her eyes Vegeta joined in their laughter filled the room.

"Well then sit down Lara, and have a bite to eat." Elianna said comforting her.

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

"How are you feeling?" she asked me stroking my cheek softly with her hand.

"Like I'm going to die." I told her turning away from her. "My stomach feels like it's on fire."

"Well just so you know your father and sister laughed their asses off out of what a fool you made yourself earlier today."

"Nice to know." I said sarcastically.

"Hey I didn't tell you to drink that much. So don't get snarky with me." rolling my eyes I ignored her comment.

"Fine. I'm going to be in the library if you need me." I said nothing and heard her leave the room.

I was still more than a little worried about where this relationship was going. And although I was with her at the moment, I was scared. Scared that my head would doubt my heart and make the wrong mistake.

And what exactly was I going to do without Capsule Corp? I was the VP there. I had a job, things I needed to do but now, what the hell am I going to do in AT-40? Once the nightclub was done what would I do? Continue painting? It scared me when I started to think my father would want something of me, since I am the heir. Would he want me to attend all the social gatherings, and council meetings? I definitely wasn't into politics but unfortunately I was the heir. I felt a weird aura around me when people knew whom I was. It was kind of obvious; I was the only male of lavender hair.

It's like people where trying to figure out what was so "great" about me. Unfortunately I was still trying to figure that out too.

Ugh.

* * *

><p><em>Later that week…<em>

(Bra's POV)

We were all standing together when the ship finally descended. I looked over at my father and his face showed no emotions whatsoever but I could clearly see the excitement in my mother's eyes.

I looked over to my right and saw Barillious, his face fixed on the now opening doors. Nothing had happened, I breathed out and started at the door. A blinding light shone in and then we walked out.

The sky was a light burgundy, and the nearby star shone brightly causing it to reflect almost a pinkish tone. I quickly studied my surroundings, the plant life was strange, almost like the marine life on our world, and the grass like substance on the floor looked like it was soft as silk, I wondered if it was.

The climate was nice, a good temperature between high 50s and low 60s, but I knew that my mother would complain that it was cold.

There weren't that many people there but a group of very dressed up individuals stared at my father with interest. I saw my grandmother reach them and they talked for only a second before she had Barillious call my father over and they all bowed down.

They continued to talk and Barillious came back to us.

"Lets continue." He told us as he led us to a space marked with strange looking markings.

When we were all standing there, a machine stood from the ground and he started typing rapidly. The floor moved for a brief second and then we were moving. It had a protective barrier, in case we lost balance but standing there we could barely feel the movement.

"What is this thing called?" asked my mother and Barillious told her it was called a ILLE.

We moved over houses and we could see the buzzing Saiyan life below us. From what I could tell there were a lot of different looking Saiyans. They had different color hair, and they all looked at us curiously as we passed by.

This ILLE led us to a huge wall. Barillious answered a code and the doors of the wall where opened to reveal a huge garden, and Palace.

The Palace was huge and had white pillars that went meters into the sky, and the ends formed shiny stars, which shone brightly like diamonds. There were many other Saiyans there, who also looked at us interestingly but we moved over them, we also moved over a great white bridge, which lay over a pond, and even from the height we were on and since the water was so clear I could see the sparkly pink and purple fish that swan around.

Reaching some majestically looking doors the machine started descending, laying softly and attaching to the ground once more.

Barillious turned around and looked at us.

"This way."

Opening the doors he revealed that the inside was as captivating as the outside. Inside were white marble floors and high ceilings. In the middle of the room was a huge white statue of a man/Saiyan and behind it two open staircases, which led to an upstairs.

Barillious led us through a hallway to the left of the room and we passed a grand collection of paintings and art that showed Saiyans in Oozaru transformation, super Saiyan and I noticed that there seemed to be a theme, war.

I walked over to Barillious and walked next to him. "All of your art is war related."

He chuckled, "we are a warrior race, and not _all_ our art is war related, these were the creations of Late King Vegeta, your grandmother brought them here as a remembrance of him. He did have a bit of an obsession with war, but it is in our blood."

"He was an artist?" I asked and he nodded

"One of the best."

"That's interesting I never thought-" but then I remembered Trunks paintings. Even though he didn't like to admit it he was a great painter. So grandfather painted, why hadn't father ever mentioned that?

I stared at some of the paintings again and I noticed a pattern, my father was in every single one of them. I turned to him again.

"He seemed to have an obsession with painting my father in them too."

"That's not your father," he said, "that's your grandfather."

"But they are-" I stared and realized that what I was about to say was wrong. They weren't exactly the same, the hair color I realized. "The hair…"

"Yes your grandfather had brown hair."

"He looks exactly like my father other than that."

"All the Vegeta's look the same to me as well. If you ever get a chance to see the images of your past relatives you will see what I mean. The only difference is in you and Trunks. Although Trunks facial shape is like Vegeta his eyes and hair color differ. We will finally have some change in the royal family."

"We'll have to thank my mother for her genes."

"You're welcome." I heard her say and giggled, I didn't know she'd been listening to the conversation.

Leading us through a huge column we arrived at a room which had a fireplace as tall as my father, surrounded by an entire library of books, a boulder which looked like it had been carved to serve as a table stood in the middle around it several sofas and chairs.

"Please sit. Queen Elianna and King Vegeta should arrive soon." Barillious said and then turned to leave.

"Hold on, where are you going?" I asked grabbing his hand. He stopped and looked at our hands.

"Queen's orders." He simply said and pulled his hand away walking away from me and then from the room.

"That was weird." I heard Trunks say and I turned to him he stood in front of the fireplace.

"Who do you think those people that were looking at us when we got off the ship were?" Lara asked.

"Council members," I guessed.

"Seemed like it." my mother agreed.

For some reason I couldn't stop thinking that something strange was going on. Are we in some sort of danger? It didn't seem so, if we were we probably would have been brought here with more than one soldier.

But this place is extremely quiet for a palace. Where are all the people who work here? As I was asking myself those questions, a man a little shorter than me came inside and bowed slightly.

"Welcome." He said courteously and then walked toward us. "Queen Elianna has told me of your arrival and we have prepared a grand feast. Please come with me." we stood up and followed him out of the room and into another set of hallways, which led to a grand room with a huge table. The table was made out of some sort of wood, and the chairs were too. It was a simple and completely stunning piece, and in the middle was a huge golden vase, which held flowers that were yellow, rose, and lilac.

On the table were several golden platters.

"Please make yourself at home. Queen Elianna should be here at any moment."

"Thank you, and what was your name?" my mother asked the man before he left.

"Serupi, Madam."

"Thank you, Serupi."

"It is my outmost pleasure to serve members of the Vegeta household." He walked away and we again were left in silence, until Trunks started eating.

"This stuff is amazing," he said as he chewed.

"Trunks! That's disgusting." I told him and sat down to open the platter in front of me. It was a blue fish looking animal and it smelled completely delicious. Using a utensil that was at my right I grabbed a bit of the meat and tasted it. It was delicious, almost buttery in the substance.

"It is delicious," I commented and continued to eat it.

We all ate and when we were done we patiently waited for someone to come and get us. But since no one did my mother got tired and decided to explore. I followed her out of the room and we walked back to what we thought was the entrance that Barillious had brought us through but instead it was an office.

Like everything else it was huge and the desk was dark and wooden and stood in the middle of the room I walked towards it looking for a laptop of some kind and jumped when a small grey creature jumped out from underneath. It had ears that fell to the floor and its eyes were big round and blue.

"What is that?" my mother asked and I looked at it curiously.

"Looks like a bunny dog hybrid." I crouched down and tried to get the attention of the animal, which seemed scared.

"Princess?" I heard someone say and I turned around. It was Barillious I stood up and he walked in. "Oh there you are." He said walking in and looking at me especially. "What are you doing?"

"Um- what is that?" I asked pointing at the now scared creature.

"Oh that's Lure, he's a Spregon, I guess a human word, um "pet"" he said saying the "pet" in English. "Lure come here boy." Barillious said and the animal looked up and inspected Barillious and then jumped up and ran toward him. "Good boy." He smiled and crouched down to pet the animals fur. "He's your grandmothers." I nodded and he stood up again.

"Come lets go to the library again, Queen Elianna is waiting for you." I nodded and followed him.

"Who where those people that were out by the ship when we arrived?" my mother asked.

"Council members, Danielos, and Ireks."

"I thought no one knew of our arrival?" I asked.

"Which means they must have a spy."

I understood now why we had to be apart from them for the time being. They had a spy. Huh. I wonder if they were happy about our arrival at all?

We walked toward the room with the huge library again but this time my father was in there with my grandmother, Lara, and Trunks. Everything was silent.

"If they think they have my favor they are wrong," I heard my father comment annoyed.

"What's going on?" my mother asked walking toward him.

"Just some members that think they will gain favor with Vegeta for throwing a welcoming party."

"I don't plan on attending." My father said.

"I won't be attending either." Agreed my grandmother. She waved to Barillious and he walked over to her.

"Please tell Serupi to bring the staff so that they can meet everyone."

"Yes ma'am." He said and left through the doors.

When he came back he introduced to us six different people two men, Serupi the butler, (whom we'd already met) and Akane who was the head chef. He also introduced four women, the first Ami, a very tall and warrior like woman who stated was the head of security in the palace. Followed by Kiko the head maid, and Ele (the same girl who had helped me on the ship) and Hibiki a tall slender girl that I had also seen on the ship.

"This is my son Vegeta, you shall address him as King Vegeta."

I saw most of their eyes flew open, except Ele and Hibiki, and Serupi, since they already knew.

"I will gladly serve the Vegeta line for all eternity," Serupi said bowing.

"As do we," said the others.

"Good, now Serupi, can you please give them a tour."

The rest of the day was spent in this way. Serupi gave us a tour of the entire palace, and when I say "entire" I mean everything. The palace had more than ten main bedrooms, of which all had a living area, a huge bathroom, and closet. It had several libraries; they had the largest collection of Saiyan texts. So many bathrooms, media rooms, a room that only had a collection of weapons, several internal gardens, more than one kitchen, and so many other random yet essential rooms that made part of the grand building.

Finally I turned away, deciding to pick the room that had a rosewood bed as my own. I opened the capsule that I had packed and looked at my clothes in racks, which I had put away. Looking through I grabbed the pink colored pajamas and turned to the bathroom. I bathed, changed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Bulma's POV)<p>

"Was planet Vegeta anything like this?" I asked as I looked at Vegeta from the bed. He stood shirtless looking through the glass door finally opening the door he walked to the balcony.

"No, the complete opposite." I heard him answer and I sighed and got out of bed and followed him outside. He stated at the sky in silence.

"Why have you been so quiet since we got here?"

"Those council members Danielos, and Ireks I have a bad feeling about them."

"A bad feeling? Like what?" I asked leaning my head on his back and tying my hands around him.

"Like they are traitors."

"Oh."

"Listen Bulma." He whispered and perked up; he very rarely used my name. "I want you to be close by, I don't trust anyone here yet, and for all I know this is just a huge plot to kill me and my family."

"Don't you think you might be exaggerating?"

"I hope so." He said. "But just do what I say, stay close to Trunks, or Bra."

"Alright." I agreed. "So what happens tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I meet with Council, and then probably the coronation, I want to get that over with as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Trunks should come with me, it would be the proper way of doing things anyways, he is the heir after all."

"I'm sure he'll be enthralled that he has to go," I said sarcastically. "Anyways… why didn't you ever tell us that your father was an artist?"

"It never came up."

"But Trunks- he thought you might not approved of his paintings, why did you think he never showed you any of them?"

"My father was a great painter but he was weak maybe I never wanted to compare him to my son."

"Listen mister, your father did what he had to do, you need to get over that, especially with your mother, because you'll regret it if something happens and you never get the chance to say it." he didn't respond so I continued. "It's not good for your heart to keep a grudge against your mother, she loves you." Again silence and I laid my lips against his muscled back, kissing him slightly. "Lets go to bed. Stop stressing yourself with all this thinking." Backing away I felt him walk behind me.

"Go to sleep, I'll be back." He said and I sighed as I watched him put on his armor and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I haven't started working on the next chapter but I plan on finishing it by next week. If I don't post next week it's because I'm going on Vacation and won't be back until next year but I really hope to finish because I don't want to leave without having posted the next chapter.<strong>

**Also, this story is just starting to get into the good stuff, so if you think it's just been fluff (it really has), it will get a lot more interesting very soon.**

**Please leave a comment! :)**


	9. The Council

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I'm sooo sooo sorry about not posting before leaving for my trip. I had it planned that I was going to post but unfortunately the chapter wasn't completed and I was very busy with work and getting ready to go on a long Vacation. Anyways, when I got back a couple of days ago I immediately worked on this chapter and started on the next one. I want to start posting more often for you guys this year and since I'm not taking as many classes this semester I will have more time! :) <strong>

**I saw new followers which I am excited about! Thank you so much for the comments! **

* * *

><p>(Vegeta's POV)<p>

YEARS AGO

_"Have you completed your studies today?" she asked me and I nodded eagerly. "Perfect, then lets start training." I followed her out of the office, through the long halls of the palace until reaching the training room: a large space filled with weapons and machines, and apart to the right of the room a set of space only for fighting. _

_ Standing in the middle of the room I looked at her, a proper, strong Saiyan woman. _

_ "The first you need to learn Vegeta is proper formation. Today we will only do that." She showed me various forms. Then waited for me to repeat them before continuing with others. _

_ She was patient with me repeating the poses when I forgot, and showing me how to properly move so that when I did remember the poses they were perfect. It wasn't too soon that the poses started getting boring. I wanted to fight!_

_ "Mother, when will we get to fighting?" _

_ "Once you learn proper formation, you must learn proper balance, then mental concentration, and then we can get to practicing physically."_

_ "But I want to punch something!" she smiled._

_ "First is formation."_

_ "But I want to punch something, mother!" _

_ "Alright, punch me." I stared at her; I wouldn't punch my mother, would I?_

_ "Come on it's okay." She said seeing my doubt. "You won't hurt me I promise." I nodded and went in for a punch, she moved so quickly that I just touched air. "Try again." _

_ And I did, I tried so many times that by the end I was out of air, and I hadn't touched her once. _

_ "One day Vegeta, you will have thanked me for going through this process. Now get up, we shall continue to practice proper formation." I stood next to her again and she began moving into formation, I followed her movements. "When you get formation perfectly, when it becomes as easy as breathing then we will move on to the next step. Learning how to fight is inside every single Saiyan but you must learn how to harness that power, you must learn to properly use that desire to fight to your advantage. You must learn to feel a fight, here," she said pointing to her heart._

_ "That's stupid, how are you supposed to feel a fight." I countered._

_ "Only when you learn how to feel a fight, will you be able to defeat any foe. It's not always about being the strongest."_

_ "Don't teach the boy such ridiculous things Elianna." I heard from behind us and we both turned to find my father walking in, arms crossed. _

_ "I am teaching him what I know of fighting."_

_ He snickered. "You should have let the boy learn from a proper Saiyan Warrior, not his mother." _

_ "I AM a proper Saiyan warrior. And he wasn't teaching Vegeta properly."_

_ "Listen boy," he said to me and I looked at him. "The most important thing in a fight is to keep your pride. If you don't have your pride you have nothing. Got it?"_

_ "Yes sir."_

_ "Now show me what your mother has shown you." I showed him all of the formations I had learned from memory; I was still a bit stiff. But as I was reaching the end of the formations I suddenly felt a huge slam on the stomach, and I flew back. Clutching my stomach and spitting up blood I looked up from the floor. _

_ "Vegeta!" mother stood in front of my father screaming at him. "How dare you! What is wrong with you! He's only a child!"_

_ "That was strength Vegeta." He stated ignoring my mother. "Your mother is wrong, it's not about feeling a fight; feelings are a weakness, only weak 3__rd__ class fools feel. Strength is power. If you aren't strong enough some bastard will be ready to fuck you over. Train with your mother but never forget that Vegeta." I breathed out and I watched him leave the room. Mother turned to me frowning. _

_ "Lets take you to the healing chamber." She said picking me up. _

_ "I can do it." _

_ "Let me help, you can barely stand."_

_"I said I can do it mother." I told her and she allowed me to walk alone._

A ruffling near the outside balcony interrupted my memories. I concentrated and felt two Ki's. Monitoring them I walked to the bedroom where I watched Bulma sleeping form for a couple of seconds before I went back to feel the Ki's. They were weaklings and moved fairly slow. Moving back to where I stood behind a large pillar I watched as two men walked in.

"Where is he?" one whispered to the other. "I thought they told us they'd placed sleeping powder in their food? Shouldn't he be here?" My mind immediately went to what I had learned in Frieza's army about sniffing out a traitor. I inwardly growled as I continued to watch the men.

"Who knows maybe he's asleep somewhere else."

"Fuck. Well let's just finish her, at least we'll get half of the price money."

They both turned to Bulma, taking out some weird weapon from their pockets. I walked out from behind the pillar.

"One more step, and I will rip your arms off and shove them down each others throats." The threat came out with a growl and they both became very startled. Before they could do anything I took them both by surprise grabbing their throats and slamming them against the wall. By now I thought Bulma would have woken, since she was such a light sleeper, but she was still asleep. Sleeping powder? The bastards.

One of them tried to run and attack me and I grabbed his neck with both hands and twisted it until I heard a pop. Throwing his body on the floor I went for the other. This one was trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't… you're going to tell me who told you to come here tonight."

"I can't he'll kill me..."

"And I'll kill you if you don't tell me… so you have a dilemma there."

He gulped audibly and I slammed him against the wall.

"I'm getting impatient." I growled at him.

"Serupi! It was him… well he's the one that contacted us but we're sure he's working for someone else. I swear I know nothing else."

"What was in the food?"

"He said he'd placed a sleeping powder in the food, it makes people sleep undisturbed for hours."

"Are there others?"

"Yes, two more, one for the prince and the other for-" before he could finish I broke his neck and flew out of the room. Rushing toward Bra's room almost slamming the door down in the process.

"What a pretty little thing." I heard a man say. This one was on top of Bra straddling her, and had unbuttoned her shirt, feeling her…I saw red. Pulling him off of my daughter I flung him across the room.

"How dare you!" I turned to the man too fazed to understand what was going on.

I broke his arms and legs dragging him out of the room and on to the hallway. Throwing him down I ripped his arms off, blood splattered and he screamed out.

"No one touches my daughter!" I left him there as I flew to Trunks bedroom.

There the man was holding some weapon to Trunks head and I went up behind him and cracked his neck. Both Trunks and Lara were sleeping. Pulling the bastard out of the room I threw him next to the other, who still hadn't died.

I flew to my bedroom grabbing the two bastards I also threw them in the same place.

"What is going on?" I heard someone ask as they walked up the stairs, it was Barillious. His eyes opened when he saw the four men on the floor in front of me.

"There's been a breach. They tried to kill my family." Barillious nodded and I watched him use his communicator to call security. "Serupi is the traitor." I told him and his eyes flew open. "Where can I find him?"

"Down stairs, east wing." I nodded.

"You stay here and make sure everyone is okay, there was some sort of sleeping powder in the food." He nodded again and I flew away. Rushing downstairs and to the east wing I searched for his Ki and slammed into the room.

"Vegeta!" he said scared. He had some sort of communication device in front of him. "You should be dead."

"Trust me I've died before, it's overrated." Grabbing him by the neck I squeezed.

He shivered, peeing his pants I looked down and growled. Pathetic.

"Whom are you working for?"

"I'll never tell you!" he screamed reaching out for a vase on his nightstand.

"You will tell me, or your death is going to be painful so painful that you'll scream out for mercy so that death comes faster and when death is near I'll heal you enough so you won't die immediately and then I'll hurt you again, and this will go on for so many hours pain will be the only thing you'll know, and then when you've grown so accustomed to pain that your body no longer feels I will kill you."

"Councilman Ireks." He whispered.

Somehow I had known that bastard was a traitor. I frowned and then turned to him.

"Alright now your torture will begin." His eyes grew wide.

"But I thought… I thought you wouldn't if I told you-"

"I never said that did I? I just said it wouldn't hurt _that_ much, now that doesn't mean it won't hurt."

"Please! Lord Vegeta I swear I'll be faithful, I swear…"

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

I was the first to wake up. Barillious explained the situation and also explained how my father had been in the healing chambers with Serupi for more than three hours. No one had dared walk in on him. I look at the dead Saiyans in the hallway.

"So a sleeping powder? No wonder I was so tired last night."

"Apparently the plan was to kill you all in your sleep. I had the men scout the palace for any other intruders."

"Did they find anyone else?"

"No."

"Trunks," I heard my fathers voice and turned around he looked half crazed, with blood stains on his hands, and a look in his eye that gave me shivers."

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to get ready we will meet with council this morning."

"But what about this?"

"Just go get ready." I nodded and left my father with Barillious.

Walking back into the bedroom I took a quick shower, and then opening a capsule I got dressed. I kissed Lara on the cheek and left the bedroom. Outside my father was dressed, he had washed as well and the bodies were no longer in the hallway.

"I'm entrusting the women to you, don't let me down boy, this is your chance to gain my favor." Barillious nodded.

"Of course sir."

"Come on Trunks."

We walked silently across the palace hallways, until we reached the front gate. There my grandmother waited on some sort of machine, like a ship.

"Vegeta I never thought this would happen, going as far as…"

"But it happened. You two need to know something. I know one of the people behind the attack. Councilman Ireks."

"I had a feeling it might be him." Grandmother said thinking. "How do you think we should proceed?"

"I want to watch him, then make my move. The slimy bastard isn't getting away with anything."

"Of course not." Grandmother agreed.

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

My head hurt a lot for some reason, I thought as I stood up in bed. Looking down I saw my nightshirt was unbuttoned, what? I quickly buttoned it up and looked around the room. I heard ruffling outside but couldn't make out anything. Is something going on?

Someone knocked. "Miss, it's Ele, can I come in?"

"Yes come in!" I screamed back and got out of bed. The girl walked in a bit timidly.

"Barillious wanted me to make sure you were alright, and to help you if you needed anything."

"What's going on?" I asked and looked at a hole in the wall next to my bathroom door. Was that there before?

"There was an attack miss, some men came in through the windows and tried to kill you, and your family." My eyes widened. "Luckily the King was awake and he killed all of the intruders."

"Who did this and why didn't I wake up?"

"Serupi was the traitor miss, and from what I heard it was some sort of sleeping powder." I understood everything now, and dad hadn't eaten anything yesterday. So that explains the headache, probably some reaction to the drug. But why was my shirt opened? I stopped myself from continuing to think anything gross.

"Do you need anything miss?"

"Actually- do you have anything for a headache?"

"I can bring a special tea that will help your head not ache anymore." She said already out the door.

"Thanks!" I managed and turned to the bathroom. Showering quickly I went through my wardrobe capsule and chose the outfit of the day. Consisting of light jeans and a blue striped button down.

When I left the bathroom I saw that Ele had brought tea and some sort of biscuits, which she had placed, on a small coffee table near the window of the large room. I drank some and found it very reminiscing of Oolong Tea. I tried the biscuit and savored in the new taste. Eating everything she had left on the table I left my room.

There were maids cleaning the hallways but had rags filled with what looked like, blood?

I started to walk downstairs only to be stopped by Lara who grabbed my arm and twisted me around.

"Oh my god Bra!" she hugged me and I realized she had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"When I woke up one of the maids explained what happened and, your brother is gone I believe he left with your father and grandmother. Can you believe this all happened?"

"After yesterday I can guess so, yeah. Those council people probably have something to do with the attacks."

"Maybe."

"Where's my mom?"

"I believe she's getting ready in her room." Lara told me and I grabbed her hand.

"Lets go downstairs, I want to talk to Barillious."

"Okay."

When we walked downstairs, Barillious was standing in front of a large computer looking device, looking at bluprints of what looked like the palace. He looked through doors and hallways, and when he realized we were behind him turned around to look at us. His eyes turned to me immediately and I saw that they were worried.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"And you Ms. Lara?" he asked and she also responded with the same answer.

"Where is my father and Trunks?"

"They went to meet with council. Queen Elianna went with them, it is important that they met today so that the crowning was set up as soon as possible."

"Ah. What will happen now that there's been a homicide attempt?"

"I'm not sure what King Vegeta will do but I've been looking at the blueprints of the palace to see where we can add more security." He turned to the blueprints and zoomed up to a certain area in the palace gardens. "This area right here is where the men last night got in. Since there is a hill right outside of the palace wall the wall is not high enough to stop intruders. I've already called some men to fix the problem." Now he zoomed out and then zoomed in to another area. "And this spot right here is where they got into your bedroom. I have plan on how to fix this area too."

"What kind of security system do you have in this building? I would love to look over it and see what can be changed. Back in Capsule Corp, we had a security system that could sense strangers, people who didn't carry the Capsule Corp badge with them, or those whose DNA wasn't added to the security system."

"That sounds very advanced, to be honest I don't think our security system comes even close to it."

I laughed and smiled at him grabbing his hand. "Take me to where I can look at it and then we will discuss how to change it."

Smiling back he closed down the blueprint and led me away. I glanced back to Lara and she smiled at me, winking.

* * *

><p>(Vegeta's POV)<p>

We arrived to a large stadium. The vehicle didn't stop until it reached the third level of the building. There the driver opened the door and we got out. Around us where many faces, none of which I recognized. They weren't council members from what I could tell. But they all stared at me in wonder, and then at Trunks.

Off to a side a shadow moved slowly enough for me to see. He walked up to us now, and bowed when he reached me.

"Brother, it makes me glad that mother was able to bring you here with no harm." he stood up and went to stand next to mother, I noticed that the rumors where true, he was much taller than I but he required to train more, since I still felt his power was weak.

"Although it seems there are some who wish me harm."

"I heard." He said nodding. "I came as soon as I could."

"You two will catch up later." Mother said, "Now we need to talk to council and introduce Vegeta."

She walked over to two large doors and two men opened them for her. She went inside while I was behind her. Standing in front of a podium she stared at the Saiyans that formed council, they're beady eyes completely ignoring her and instead staring at me.

"I have come with great news. I have found my son. Vegeta!" moving her hand to me. I stared off waiting for some sort of reaction but there was only silence.

"Your majesty… what does this mean?" finally someone asked, a woman off to the right. Her hair was short, and a light caramel color.

"This means. That tonight at 8 p.m. will be the crowning of the next King Vegeta. And I will no longer be your leader."

"You're going to step down, so soon? After only arriving with him?" A man asked off to the left. His head was bald and he was tall and fit. For a brief second reminded me of Nappa. Maybe they were related? "We don't even know if he's capable of leading us? Does he know anything of politics." I growled out and looked at the man.

"He is more than capable." Mother said calmly. "He is a Vegeta."

"He might be a Vegeta but he knows nothing of our new laws, or Constitution. You cannot believe he is ready to rule-" this time the bastard talking was councilman Ireks. I remembered from the day before. Something in me wanted to rip his head off. My eyes went red and I felt the surge of power rise in me. So much, that everyone there noticed and turned to look at me again.

"He is the next ruler of our people. Whether or not he is fit is up to me, not you. That also is in the Constitution." Mother looked at me and continued talking. "I will personally guide my son for the benefit of AT-40, once I find him completely capable I will let him make his own decisions."

People whispered after that. Some were angered and disagreed, some were excited about change and agreed. Others like councilman Ireks frowned. The bastard knew his plan had backfired. I could feel fear radiating off him like a scared rat. He wasn't getting away with anything. And if we weren't in front of the entire council I would have ripped his head off.

Some Saiyans proclaimed I was a carbon copy of my father. Some stated I was shorter. Some had never seen my father and commented I was like the images they'd seen of him.

Finally mother called me over and stood me in front of the podium. She planted a thought into my head so quickly it threw me off guard. I remembered that she had been the one to teach me how to do it, when I was only a child but it had been so long that I had heard her voice that it threw me off guard.

'Speak to them Vegeta, introduce Trunks.'

For a couple of seconds I was silent. I turned to the podium; quickly clearing my throat everyone became silent.

"I've traveled to many planets, held many meetings with men far more powerful than you. I have commanded armies of men, and they have done my will. I have stood in front of Frieza and defied him." Some caught their breath at the sound of his name and I continued. "I have never ruled over people. But ever since I could speak I have been taught how to properly rule them. I have not read your new Constitution I do not know your new laws. But I will learn them. Just like I learned how to survive for years while you cowardly ran away."

"How dare you!" this time it was an older gentleman, at the far back. His grey hair was long and his beard too. He was angry, rage shown on his face, he shook of it. "We were not _cowards_ we did what had to be done. We had to leave to save our people. That is NOT cowardly."

"It was smart but it was cowardly. Admit it." I was silent for a brief second, staring at the old man. "My father taught me that in a fight the most important thing was to keep your pride. As unfortunate as it is, the Saiyans that ran away did not keep it. Our Saiyan people were left with no pride. And yet I came here and see thousands of Saiyans, strong men and women. Ready to protect this new AT-40. Those that left Planet Vegeta left with no pride. But those born here, raised here, with this new race, have more pride than the ones that left Planet Vegeta."

"You would have preferred us to die with the planet then?" asked a woman.

"No. Die fighting yes."

"Politics is not about war Vegeta." The old man said in the back. "I'm sure you can no longer see the difference, with all the years you spent with Frieza. But it's not about who keeps their pride. It's about the good of the people."

"That's were you're wrong. Politics are a war. A war to get it right. To fight against those who don't want change, if it is for the betterment of the people. I was hesitant to come here to become the new King Vegeta. Not because I don't think I can lead. But because I knew I would bring back memories of the past many of you have ignored or forgotten. But there is something that is true I am the true leader. Even if you snicker, even if you don't want to admit that I've groomed for this position. Things have changed, that is evident from the way you speak to me with no disregard of how your life could be defiled. And I am not here to change that. I have learned, from my wife's home world that the people should have a say, that the rulers shouldn't be with all the power. I feel ready." Once again I was silent and my eyes went to councilman Ireks.

"I've only been here one night and I've already had a suicide attempt. I should be honored that some of you feel the need to take me out right away. But, unfortunately it wasn't just my life at stake but that of my wife and children. And so I will say this here, in front of witnesses. When I have proof of those involved I will personally execute them. Personally rip them apart to the point they are not recognizable anymore." Silently I stood there staring at the shocked faces of the councilmen and women. "Don't be so shocked. I will follow every single rule in your Constitution. But once that person is found guilty, he is out of your jurisdiction and into mine."

Ireks shook of fear, his eyes evading mine and looking away. "Now I present to you, my son Prince Trunks." Pointing to him Trunks came forward.

"He's nothing like the Vegeta's…"

"What race is his wife? That color is interesting?"

"He looks young, how old can this boy be?"

"Hmph."

"You're all invited to my crowning tonight. I will present the rest of my family there." I bowed and walked off the podium turned around and left.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like the story so far. This chapter was a bit crazy, I originally didn't plan on the attempt of murder but as I was writing the story it went in that direction. <strong>**I want to make it clear that I plan on finishing this story - no matter what. I always hate myself for not finishing things and since this story has followers I would feel awful if I didn't. **

**Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**-Thanks :)**


	10. The Crowning

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

><p>(Bulma's POV)<p>

Bra and I had finished the palace's new security system. It was set up exactly like the security system in Capsule Corp.

So far everything had been up to par with Capsule Corp, it was running completely smoothly, which I was glad for, since we were so far away. Now what scared me was what had happened last night.

We'd only been here one night and already someone had sent murderers. Vegeta had been right to worry last night.

Currently I waited for Vegeta. I was ready for his crowning, we all where. And he was nowhere in sight. Every since the council meeting he had flown off and hadn't come back to the palace.

I looked at my self in the floor length mirror. The dress that had been chosen for me was a dark navy, the sleeves where long, and it was a backless dress with a deep V up front, which revealed a lot of cleavage. I was a bit glad Elianna had chosen the dress, just in case Vegeta said anything about the cleavage. But I wasn't too worried he'd never said anything before.

I finally decided to wait out in the living room and saw Bra and Barillious talking in the hallway. He was dressed in Saiyan formalwear, which consisted of their battle uniform with any sort of honor or badge he had gained. Bra on the other hand wore a dark pink bodycon dress that grabbed on to her every curve. From what I could overhear, they talked about the Teleporting Machine. Bra placed her hand on his arm as she talked about something and he smiled at her listening intently.

"Hello, hello."

"Hey mom, where's dad?" Bra asked turning to look at me as she looped her hand in Barillious. He looked at me with open eyes; maybe he thought I'd comment on it?

"He hasn't come in yet. I'm worried. It's almost time for the ceremony."

"He'll come mom don't worry about it."

"I hope so. I'll see you guys later!" I said leaving them behind and going toward Trunks bedroom.

"Trunks?" I knocked waiting for a response. Lara opened the door and smiled.

"Come in, Trunks needs help." I walked in after her, to find Trunks trying to figure out how to put on the Saiyan armor.

"You just put it in."

"It won't fit…"

"Yes it will, it's made out of a material that will stretch to your body, just do it."

He very hesitantly put it on and down realizing with surprise that I was right, it did work.

"Wow this thing is actually comfortable."

"It looks nice." I told him smiling. "Honey, can you tell where your father is?" he was silent for a second concentrating on his fathers Ki then nodded.

"Yes, he's actually flying to here at the moment. At the speed he's coming in I'll give him three minutes."

"I'll see you guys at the ceremony okay?" Walking out I went back to the bedroom and waited patiently for Vegeta's arrival.

Trunks was a bit off by only half of a minute. Vegeta arrived through the Balcony and threw the doors open. He looked at me and then at my cleavage, and then turned to the bathroom.

After taking a small shower he walked out with a towel wrapped around his hips and took it of when he reached the clothes he would wear.

"What happed at the meeting?" I asked. Dressing himself he turned to look at me.

"It was fine. I saw the bastard, Ireks."

"He was the one involved?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Once I have evidence against him. I plan on ripping his head off."

"Well as much as I don't condone violence, no one messes with my family." He nodded in agreement and continued dressing. "Your mother says the crowning will be televised all around AT-40. Are you nervous?"

"No." He admitted sitting next to me and putting on his boots. "When I was little I had to memorize passages of our Constitution and recite them in front of thousands of my fathers closest friends, this was a way to help me control my nervousness in front of others."

"You used to be nervous in front of people?"

"I didn't grow up with many people, mostly just my mother, and my other teachers. So when I had to be in front of council or any public gathering I would get nervous. My father forced me to do the recitals so that I'd conquer my fear."

"For me it always came naturally," I admitted. He breathed out and lay back on the bed. I looked at him as he stared at the ceiling, his mind was somewhere else.

"Are you worried that there will be more attacks?"

"No. I'm worried that there will be a war."

"War?"

"Surprisingly enough not many council men were happy about my return."

"You expected that though."

"Yes but I didn't expect that there would be a assassination attempt before I even introduced myself to council. I have noticed that the Saiyans born here on AT-40 don't have a stigma toward me."

"That's good though. They are the new generation."

"Yes, which means if they follow me as a leader, even if a war erupted, everything would turn out well."

"I really hope that doesn't happen… I thought we were done with those sort of things…" I was no longer a teenager looking for adventure. "Trust me I've had my share of adventure for a lifetime."

He smiled and pulled me down to him. "You haven't had your monthly bleed for more than two months now." I looked up to his face, trying to find something in those words.

"You noticed?"

"Of course. Your odor changes during those days."

It was true, it had been more than two months since my period but that was normal. Menopause was natural for a woman my age.

"So… another little one?" my heart shook. He thought I was pregnant. And took my silence as it being so. "Maybe this one will actually look like me."

"No- Vegeta…" he looked up at me raising his eyebrow. "I'm not pregnant… I'm going through menopause."

"What is that?"

"It's natural… for a woman my age. I will get irregular periods, and my mood will change at times, some women have a loss of breast fullness-"

"How do we stop it?"

I smiled, "You can't it's natural… when it's over, I will no longer have a period, and can never carry a child again."

"Oh." He was quiet for a while and the silence made me think he was excited for the idea that I was pregnant. And I wasn't, I was too old.

"I'm sorry." he raised his eyebrow at me.

"What? About what?"

"You wanted another child didn't you?"

"Stupid woman." He commented cleaning off the tear that fell down my cheek. "I thought you were having another child, and had accepted that it would happen again. I don't mind that we aren't having another little one. Two is enough. Plus I don't think I can stand the chance of having another daughter. I have enough taking care of one." I laughed and held on to his chest.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Anyways… we might not be having a little one but our kids will."

"Trunks maybe but Bra won't be doing that for a very long time." I smiled and didn't chastise him on it, maybe Bra really was too young.

"Have you tested Neddo yet?" I asked him and he shook his head. "When do you plan on testing him?"

"Soon."

"Bra really likes Barillious." He growled. "He's a good boy, practically raised by your mother." Snickering he turned away from me. "Honey, you have to admit they are a good pair." He said nothing. And a knock was heard at the door.

"Um mom, dad, I really hope nothing gross is happening in there. Everyone is waiting to leave for the ceremony."

"We are coming!" I screamed and stood up, running to the mirror to see if I had messed up my makeup. Vegeta grabbed me and pulled me toward the door.

"You look beautiful, lets go."

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

We were all introduced as we walked out. Trunks was the first since he was the future heir, and he walked out with Lara.

I was next and I walked out with Barillious because grandmother had said it would be nice to show I already had an interest. Of course she hadn't said that in front of Barillious. And father wasn't thrilled about the idea.

As we walked out, I holding onto Barillious arm, rows of people stared at me. Our seats were at the very front.

Mother and father walked behind us, then followed by grandmother. I picked up what people around us where saying.

"He looks exactly like Late King Vegeta."

"A bit short."

"Look at her hair."

"They have a son _and_ a daughter?"

"His wife is beautiful."

"Look at those breasts-" I turned around to catch the person saying the last statement but was surprised when I saw Neddo standing right behind me.

"Hey, how are you?" I smiled and he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Fine, thank you."

"The ceremony was set up very quickly."

"I think that was the point." Barillious stated.

"I'm glad, that way I could see you in that dress." My eyes opened and my cheeks turned red.

Barillious stood up and left and I watched him move away toward the entrance. Was he angry? I stared at Neddo and he smiled.

"Don't mind him. Let me keep you company." He sat in Barillious place. "I heard what happened at the palace, where you harmed?"

"No, luckily my father was awake." He nodded as if understanding and was silent for a bit.

"We'll have to send more men to guard the palace, I will ask the King how many he requires and I will make sure to send the strongest."

I simply nodded.

"Do you fight?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, my father taught me."

"Your father moves like a bird in dance." I laughed at the image in my head and smiled back.

"You know we should probably pay attention."

"You're right," he agreed and turned to the stage where my father and mother sat at a seat and my grandmother was getting ready to speak.

"Excuse me Neddo but that is my spot." Barillious commented. Neddo stood and grabbed my hand kissing it lightly.

"I'll see you later princess." He winked and left and I turned back to look at Barillious who stared at my grandmother. Why did he get angry when Neddo flirted and yet he didn't flirt? It was driving me insane!

"So tonight, I will invoke the ancient moon God to grant my son virtue, wisdom, and strength to rule our new Saiyan people of AT-40. Vegeta please-" father stood up, looking every bit as regal as he was and walked toward my grandmother. Kneeling on one knee, grandmother started to speak in a language I didn't understand.

"What language is that?" I whispered to Barillious.

"An ancient language from Planet Vegeta called "Cuaway" it was the original language of our people, but it later became the language of the ancient texts, like those of the Moon God. Only recited during very important ceremonies." I nodded and turned back to the ceremony.

Grandmother placed her hand on my father's head.

"If your father had his tail, he would grab on to your grandmothers hand, in that way confirming that he agrees with what she is saying."

I continued to watch and turned to see grandmother's tail raised up, it shook as it seemed she was going to transform into oozaru.

"Is she going to transform?"

"Somewhat. Just watch."

Although her face arms and chest got hairy, she didn't go full giant oozaru, instead she was almost like an ape, and she spoke very rapidly ranting now, I wished I understood because it seemed rather interesting.

Now my father stood up, holding on to my grandmother's hand. She shone brightly glowing a bluish light and then the light transferred to my father moving from the bottom of his feet and raising until tiny trinkets of blue light surrounded his hair, like a crown.

I didn't have to ask Barillious to know that she'd just transferred energy to my father.

"Why?" I simply asked after almost everyone stood up clapping some cheering, others sitting down frowning.

"The past ruler always grants the new ruler their power, to ensure that they don't try to take the throne later."

"Ahh." I watched as my father stood, and raised his hand. Calming those that were talking.

"Let the festivities begin!" suddenly a group of women and men ran up on stage dancing and moving in a way I had never seen any do before. They all wore colorful clothing and had strange looking devices that made noise. Music started from somewhere and suddenly servers started to bring out tables filled with food and drink. Chairs started to me moved so that the dancers could move there, while I simply sat and watched amazed.

"You look surprised?"

"I didn't think this was the sort of ceremony Saiyans had."

"I'll admit it's changed a bit from the original moon God ceremony but it's almost the same, the only difference now is that men are allowed to dance."

"They weren't before?"

"No, the dancers were supposed to dance to our new ruler, it was a bit more… sexual then it is now." I nodded in understanding and glanced at my father who had taken a seat next to my mother and grandmother.

The dancers where more of a performance and once it was done they left and a group of musicians with strange looking instruments took the floor and begun to play.

"You're Bra correct?" I glanced up to a very tall man who wasn't Neddo, and who looked a lot like my father.

"And you're my uncle Tarble aren't you?" I stood up and hugged him deeply. He hugged me back.

"Nice to meet you too, um…" I pulled back smiling, he looked just like my dad! What a resemblance. "This is my wife Gure." I turned to the tall woman at his side. She had white skin and hair, and her hair was wavy and placed off to a side, she had completely black pupils and a small very defined nose.

"Nice to meet you," I said and she smiled and hugged me.

"It's very nice to meet family!" she squealed. After the hug I looked at her attire. She had a dress that barely covered her butt and her heels were killer high! Definitely looked different from the image mom had of their time on earth.

"And you are Trunks right?" Tarble asked my brother who currently had a plate of food on his lap.

"Yeah, nice to finally see you again," he said and passed his hand turning back to his food.

"Your father had a beautiful ceremony." Gure commented and sat next to me, crossing her long white legs.

"It really was beautiful, although I would have loved to have understood it."

"Yes me too. Tarble tried to explain some of it but frankly it wasn't very helpful." She smiled and leaned back looking at the crowd of people, all making a line to speak to my father.

"From the image that I have of your time on earth, you look completely different." I commented.

"Oh yeah, that's because my people marry with a connection in blood, we grow up together with our partner. And since Tarble didn't fight he hadn't grown up to his full height, causing my growth to be deterred."

"That's so interesting."

"Can you believe I turned forty a couple of days ago? I look like I'm twenty!" she smiled and I agreed.

"And how does that bond work?"

"To be honest I'm not sure." She stood up suddenly. And waved to me absentminded. "Lets dance!" she screamed out, grabbing on to Tarble, whom was speaking to Trunks and Lara. She managed to pull him out to the dance floor and they danced. I was surprised at how good my uncle was at moving.

"Do you know how to dance?" Barillious asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes but not like that…" I stared at my uncle and Gure dancing wildly to the music.

"Me neither," he commented. "I've never been good at dancing though."

"You just need to practice."

"Like everything in life." He stood up and waved across the room, "your grandmother is calling me." turning around he swarmed through a sea of people and left. I sighed looking over for Trunks and Lara to find that they too had joined the dance floor.

They were good dancers as well and soon they followed the movement of the music and were dancing in perfect sync.

"How could they leave you all alone?" Neddo asked sitting next to me once again.

"I have no idea."

"What did you think of the ceremony?" he asked and I explained that I thought it was beautiful but didn't understand it, in which he decided to translate the text.

"That was gorgeous."

"I know, it's ancient and to be honest none of us know where it came from, just that it was found in the oldest caverns in planet Vegeta and later recited as a prayer to the Moon God. It was believed that he wrote it in that cave, so that we would find it."

"My father never spoke of the religion of Planet Vegeta." I admitted, looking off to catch my father frowning as some Saiyan spoke to him.

"Maybe he doesn't really believe."

"Maybe."

"Want to dance?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence. I immediately shook my head.

"No. No. I'll be horrible, make a complete fool out of myself."

"No you wont!" he said standing and placing his hand out so that I would grab it. I sighed as I held it and stood up, I couldn't say 'no' now that would be rude. Taking me to where others danced he started to move.

"Feel the music, in your hips…" he swerved moving his hips in a circular motion, "in your legs," moving his legs front and back, "in your shoulders," shimming in a way that caused me to giggle. I started to move. Swaying my hips like he did his, moving my legs as his, and finally shimming my shoulders in the most ridiculous way possible.

"Good, you're a fast learner." I didn't comment and continued. Feeling the eyes of many on me I tried to ignore them but I couldn't. I started to feel nervous. I leaned into Neddo, whispering into his ear.

"Can we go somewhere else please?"

Before saying another word he had stopped dancing and had grabbed my hand in the softest manor possible, as he pulled me out and onto a large Balcony that showed the entire city.

A full moon lit the city and caused the night to look even more beautiful. I breathed out and looked at Neddo expectantly. The moon!

"It's artificial," he commented staring at the moon with open eyes. "This planet had no moon, when our people arrived they missed the moonlit night, and the scientist developed an artificial moon, it's actually like a hologram." He turned around, leaning back on the rail of the balcony. "I don't know if I've ever said this to you but you're beautiful." My cheeks turned red and the comment and I looked away mumbling a "thank you."

I bit my lip and walked the rail, allowing my arms to rest on it as I looked at the night.

"Do you miss your home?"

"Of course. It's all I've ever known for my entire life."

"This planet is beautiful you know. To the west of here are natural thermal pools. Completely beautiful, I'd love to take you some day." I looked at him and smiled.

"I would love to go, thanks."

"And to the east of here, a forest filled with fruits so delicious and colorful it will make you never want to eat meat again."

"That good?" I asked.

"Amazing. My grandmother lives rather close to there, and when I was a child I'd wander in there and just eat for hours." I laughed at that.

"I'm surprised that the Saiyan appetite hasn't depleted all the forests resources."

"It develops very quickly, and there are plantations now, strictly made to sell the fruit. Plus taking for the forest is illegal."

"Ooo so you're admitting to not following the law?" I joked turning to look at him he simply smiled and leaned into me, so close that I could feel his breath hit my nose, my eyes bore into his, my heart quickened.

"Breaking the law is so much more fun," he whispered and leaning in even more I felt his lips gently grace mine, nothing else was done, he didn't push them against mine, didn't try any other action, simply graced softly, and then moved back. And for some reason that made it even more sensual. My heart felt like it was going to break out of my chest, beating do quickly and loudly that I'm sure he could hear it.

"I'm…" I was out of words, not only had I not expected that but I had definitely not expected it to feel as good as it did.

"Want to go back inside?" he asked and I shook my head looking off into the night again.

"No, it's nice here. Lets stay out here for a while."

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

I realized after hours of dancing, drinking, and partying that my uncle and his wife were two of the funnest people I had ever hung out with. Tarble was the complete opposite of my father. He told me of things we could do for fun in AT-40: nightclubs, restaurants, and theaters.

His wife, Gure, was nice, and very attractive but unfortunately that's as far as it got. She had a nice body, nice curves, and she knew a lot about the social life, and about nightclubs, about dancing but apart from that she didn't seem to know much else. Don't get me wrong she was a fun person to be around but unfortunately one of those people you knew you couldn't talk about serious topics with. Looking at Lara, I was glad I had found a woman who was beautiful and smart.

"Listen Trunks, tomorrow night we are going to Downtown 45, a nightclub in the middle of the city, if you and Lara want to come with us. There's killer music, killer drinks, and killer women" he whispered the last part and I laughed. The man was so different from my father.

"I don't know I'll have to see what we have planned, seeing on how they tried to assassinate us last night and all."

"Just let me know what you decide." I nodded and accepted another drink from the waiter. I wanted to hold on to my drinks so that what happened on the ship didn't happen again. This stuff is strong, and killer hangovers don't even begin to explain the torture the next morning would be.

"Wouldn't it be nice to make a nightclub like the ones back in West City. With music from earth?" I asked Lara.

"What you're planning on making one?"

"I think it'd be a nice project. What do you think?"

"If you want to."

I told Tarble about my idea and he seemed ecstatic. We decided that on the following day we would look at possible locations for the project. He also said he knew architects and had a 'friend' that could get the project started right away.

Suddenly I felt a surge of power and looked out through glass doors that led to a balcony. My face looked up to find my father had also noticed.

'Go check it out, Bra's out there.'

'K.' I sent back before excusing myself and walking toward the balcony doors. Neddo was off to the right his hand on his lip as he stared off angrily at Barillious. I watched him move his hand and clean out the blood resting on his now open lip.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Bra who seemed as confused as I did.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Barillious growled before blasting off into the sky away from the party.

"Did something happen here that I should know about?" I asked and Bra shook her head.

"It was nothing." 'I promise that it was nothing Trunks.' I looked at her trying to find that she was lying and when I didn't I looked back at Neddo.

"Just a overreaction." He said and took out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Okay. Let me know if you need me sis," I told her and then walked out and back inside. I let my father know that Bra was fine and joined the group again.

* * *

><p>(Vegeta's POV)<p>

I had forgotten how annoying Saiyan ceremonies where. After greeting every single Saiyan that had come, and listening to their boring stories, I finally sat back in the chair and took in the room.

Ireks hadn't shown up. The bastard is probably trying to hide all evidence that he had something to do with the attacks.

I already had Barillious order a man to spy on him, and another to search his property.

My eyes looked dangerously at any who dared look at Bulma too long. I grabbed on to her hand and she smiled.

"This is a nice reunion."

"…"

"Trunks is getting along with your brother." I looked at them they chatted about something while Lara listened and Gure leaned on to Tarbles shoulder.

"He's changed."

"Yeah he doesn't look like a child anymore, and neither does your sister in law. Look at her... when did she grow up to look like that?"

I looked at her, she _had_ changed a lot, she actually looked like a woman now. What was the point of the dress she wore? It was so tight and high you could see everything. Bulma was more beautiful than her, and she didn't have to dress like that for everyone to know.

"The boy acts as if he was Trunks age."

"Maybe he is, since he took so long to develop." I nodded, she was right that could be the reason he acted in that way, no wonder mother hadn't considered him as being ready to lead.

"Tomorrow I'm sitting with my mother all day to review laws and the new constitution. I want Trunks to be there so he starts learning about everything."

"Okay I'll let him know."

"I also told Barillious to lead you to the Science Center in the city, so that you can start working with the scientists here. I want Bra's project as top priority, as soon as we get that machine working transportation between other planets and this one will increase tremendously. Not to mention Capsule Corp could team up with the Science Center here on AT-40, which would benefit you."

"Expanding that way will increase technology here and on Earth. I am so excited!"

"Tomorrow will be a long day, things are going to change now. I have a lot of responsibility, so I might not have enough time to spend with you."

"That's okay, I understand that you'll be busy, I'm very adaptable you know?"

"I'm still worried that there might be a war but lets just observe how things will move on. Even though I doubt they'd try to harm you now that I've scared them I still told Barillious to assign a bodyguard to you, Bra, Lara."

"Whatever you think is necessary."

And so we sat there in silence, watching what was happening around us. Wishing this damn ceremony would end soon.

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

I was drunk again. It had been unintentional but Tarble was a drinker and he kept ordering drinks, and I couldn't refuse him! So I was drunk. Currently being helped by Neddo to my bedroom as Lara and Bra talked behind us.

"Hey man- what happened with Bar earlier?"

"It was nothing."

"What did you like kiss my sister or something?" I laughed out loud when I saw his face. "You did! Well congratulations! I think you beat Bar, probably why he got so angry." He stayed quiet and continued helping me until we reached my bedroom door.

"Thank you so much Neddo." Lara said opening the door and trying to help me in.

"You're welcome, goodnight."

"Goodnight!" I screamed back and then staggered the rest of the way to bed. I heard the loud slam of the door and Lara walked over to me frowning.

"I hate it when you get this way…"

"What? Drunk?"

"Yes." She sat on the bed and began to take off her heels. Letting them drop on the floor she got up and began to take off her dress over her head. then dropped it too.

"I'm going to-" before she could finish I had her in my arms, kissing her neck feeling her breasts. "Trunks…"

"Shh… I have something to say." I whispered from her neck, feeling her shiver as I rubbed her gently through her underwear. "Marry me?"

I heard her gasp and turn around to look me in the eyes.

"Trunks are you? Proposing?" I nodded, and she started to cry. "Oh my… yes! I will marry you!" she hugged me and I took her in feeling her soft body rest against me.

"Hold on," I told her, moving back and walking to the night table. Opening the drawer I held out a box and she gasped again. Taking it and opening it, she stared at the Cartier engagement ring. The diamond was so big and bright it even shone in the darkened room. She took it out and put it on smiling through tears.

"I love you Trunks."

* * *

><p><strong>Another update! YAY!<strong>

**So... Trunks Finally proposed, and Neddo made a first move. What did you think of my depiction of Tarble and Gure? And what do you think of Neddo and Bra? Let me know. **

**Please comment! :)**


	11. The First Kiss

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

><p>(Barillious POV)<p>

What will Bra think about me now that I punched Neddo? …and said such a stupid thing? I kept repeating my actions in my head, over and over, first I had seen him kiss her, and then I caught him off guard taking a sucker punch to his face. And what did I say? Oh yeah – "Don't you fucking touch her." What was that?

Looking back at the stars I tried to forget that strange feeling that seemed to come up when I thought of Bra. There was no doubt in my mind that I was attracted to her. Every time we spoke it seemed like she had to demonstrate just how smart she was. She was always surprising me with her knowledge, crazy ideas, and just… her; she just surprised me, all the time. Not to mention she was beautiful.

But was that strange feeling more than just an attraction? That's the part I wasn't sure about.

Looking into the night sky, I remembered why I had come all the way back to the palace. Today was my father's anniversary. Every year Elianna and I would visit his tomb but since I had left the ceremony before it ended, I didn't get the chance to speak to Elianna at all.

So I waited outside her balcony doors. I knew she felt me here, and I'd wait until she was ready to go. Finally the doors opened and I felt her behind me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I knew she was worried, I recognized that in her voice. Breathing out I turned to look at her.

"Nothing… you ready?"

"You know I don't like to be lied to." she walked over and stood next to me. "And I know this isn't about your father. Is this about my granddaughter?" I looked up at her immediately. She'd always been able to read me, why was I surprised? "If you like her so much why haven't you asked Vegeta yet?" I sighed and looked out into the starry night.

"I'm confused."

"Confused? About what?"

"What I want. You know I had decided not to marry."

"Yes but it's okay to change your mind you know." She grabbed my hand and felt it in hers.

"It's just that she wasn't part of the plan. I wasn't supposed to feel anything for any woman. I wasn't supposed to want that."

"Indulge me in what you were supposed to do."

"I was supposed to…" pausing I turned to look at her interested eyes. "Travel, study, create."

"So what, finding a girl was never in between those plans?"

"Women seemed like a distraction."

She turned away from me and looked at the stars.

"I will support you in whatever you decide. But promise me you'll follow your heart on this one, that you won't overthink, you'll just do what," she turned around placing her small hand over my heart, "just do what this says." I nodded and she smiled. "You should decide soon if you don't want Neddo to take the lead."

I growled angrily and turned away. How did she know about tonight? "He's already asked Vegeta you know." I turned to her immediately, he'd ask Vegeta for permission already? When had Neddo become serious about a girl before?

"Has he passed the test?" I asked.

"As far as I know Vegeta has been thinking about what the test will be. Decide soon.," she said before changing the subject. "Are we going tonight?"

"Yes, just for a little bit, you're coming right?" she nodded and I turned to leave before she grabbed me again.

"I can barely walk." My eyes opened and I realized how weak she was, she had given too much of her power to Vegeta.

"Why didn't you say something before?" I held her up holding on to her. "You need to rest."

"No. I want to go, please Barillious, it's a nice tribute."

I sighed and gave in, grabbing her as in a hug and then starting to fly. We flew off to the north, to where my fathers' tomb rested.

The air was misty, and foggy. The tomb lay undisturbed on the high hill. Surrounded by tall green grass, and strange looking flowers.

Landing I made sure she was good before starting to walk, still supporting her. We walked toward the large stone tomb.

"Bardo." This time she spoke her voice barely a whisper. She moved away from me and touched the tomb holding on to it strangely with her hand.

My father had died of a malignant tumor. It was something strange in a Saiyan to have but he'd had it since he was born (we later found out), and over the years it increased, it became part of him, and eventually it killed him. By the time the doctors knew what he had it was too late.

So I was left orphaned at the age of nine years. With nothing but a memory of the man my father was. Elianna then took me in, raised me as her own. She'd been a wonderful mother.

I heard her crying. Her strong wails shook me they hurt me. I didn't like to see her cry but I couldn't do anything, I had to let her mourn the man she loved. My father's sudden death had hit her the hardest. I never told her I knew why she cried every year that we came here. But I had witnessed that moment so many years ago.

YEARS AGO

_ "Elianna I have always loved you." I heard my fathers rough voice whisper. "You know that, I know that, even if we both made our own lives, had our own children. You've always known that I love you."_

_ She was silent, and I looked to see that she was looking away from him. _

_ "Just say it once…" dad said, "just say it one time, say it to my ear, say that you love me." She cried now as dad held on to her hands. "Why won't you say it?" there was a strong silence. "Just once, Elianna…" a strong noise rang and the beeping of machines jolted the background. _

_ "I love you…" I heard her whisper, then sobbing, crying, "I love you." her voice shook, I looked in the room, my fathers eyes were closed, she cried harder. I ran in._

_ "Dad! Dad!" I shook him but nothing happened. "Please dad please!" now I cried too. I looked up at Elianna her face crying into my father's chest. "Please dad…" I whispered and held on to his face. "Please don't leave me." _

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

Was it regret the feeling I felt? I wasn't sure. Like I had imaged, the hangover that morning was a complete mess. Not only did my head feel like thousands of tiny needles where puncturing it but my entire body felt like it had been hit by a train. But that wasn't why I thought I felt regret. That wasn't why I was freaking out. This was about the giant engagement ring Lara wore on her ring finger.

Why did my hands shake so much? Why was I pacing? Fuck.

I loved Lara. Right?

Yes. I did love her that was no question. Then why was I freaking out? Had it been a mistake to ask her before I was ready? Then again why wasn't I ready? I'm old enough to be married; I've had a life, and one hell of a life too. Sighing I took a seat on the bed again and stared at my hands.

This will be good for me.

After taking a long shower I waited until she woke up. She was in high spirits.

"What will you be up to today?" she asked kissing my neck as she held on to me.

"I have to be with my father and grandmother all day."

"Okay," biting me she backed away. "Since everyone else is busy is it okay if I go out and get to know the city?"

"What? Are you fucking crazy? No!"

"What do you mean?" she looked at me angry, her mood changed quickly there.

"They tried to kill us a night ago. Did you forget that?"

"So you want me to just stay here all day while all of you have something important to do?"

"Well I don't know read a book or something."

"I left my PLANET to be here with you, asshole. I'm not going to be stuck in a house all day while you work." I watched her walk away and pick up her silk robe that was on the floor. Putting it on she turned back to look at me. "I'm going out."

"Do you want to die?"

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes and turned away from me. I grabbed her hand roughly forcing her to stop.

"If you're going to be my wife you need to learn to listen to what I say." She forced her hand away from me angrily.

"Is that a requirement?" she was testing me, and would probably react very badly if I didn't say the right thing.

"No. No." looking away I ran fingers through my hair. "Just… look we are all still in danger, and might be for the rest of the time we stay here."

"I'm not going to stay in this house. It will drive me crazy. You know that."

"Okay. I'll make sure Bar gives you three body guards, and call me or message me through those device things every hour." She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you baby, I love you." she kissed my cheek and smiled.

"I have to go so I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay." She said as she whipped around and left into the bathroom.

That woman.

* * *

><p>(Bulma's POV)<p>

That morning everyone went to do their own thing. Trunks left with Vegeta and Elianna. Lara went off to explore the city, with three bodyguards at insistence of Trunks. While at the moment I was with Barillious and Bra on our way to the Science Center.

I had noticed that this morning there was a weird silence between the two. Did something happen? I watched their body language trying to figure it out. Barillious was very still fidgeting with his fingers as he tried to ignore that Bra's eyes were on him. Bra, watched Barillious silently rocking back and forth on her heels.

The ILLE stopped and they both tensed up. I watched around me as a huge building, round in shape was around us.

"This is the Science Center. Follow me." he walked out and started into the building. We were greeted by a Saiyan woman who knew Barillious and let us all in.

He led us through white walls and glass where you could see Saiyan scientists working diligently already. Walking into a large clear room he turned.

"This is where we can set up for the project we've been working on." he explained. "If you need another room Queen-"

"Bulma, Please."

"Bulma, we have many other open rooms, just let me know and I'll have a crew clean it out."

"This is perfect." Bra said admiring the room. "I'll start setting it up." Taking out a capsule I watched as she opened it and her lab came out as she'd left it.

"Lets me the other scientists before we get working again Bra." She turned around and nodded.

"Alright, momma."

We met fifteen scientists. Twelve of which were men. So women scientists were a minority here? I'd help change that. They recognized us immediately before even introducing ourselves. I noticed that some of the men weren't very excited to have us there, and I couldn't tell if it was because of our gender or because we were Vegeta's family.

And so a new stage of our lives began.

* * *

><p>A WEEK LATER<p>

(Bra's POV)

Things had come into a sort of schedule. Barillious and I worked on the machine as diligently as possible. While my mother started another project with three Saiyan scientists, their plan was to improve the power of their spaceships. Meanwhile Lara had decided to study Saiyan Law, and started attending a school here. While my father and Trunks spent their days with grandma; meeting with council, attending reunions, getting to know the country.

After the night of the ceremony things had been a bit awkward between Barillious and I. I wasn't sure if he just felt embarrassed or if he was mad, sometimes he was hard to read, and it was killing me that I didn't know how to mend the issue. Luckily we still spent a lot of time together, especially since we were getting very close to making a breakthrough.

I looked at the tiny object and pressed the button watching it disappear and then…reappear. My heart stopped. It worked. The machine was finished but we had to modify calculations because our first tries had been a total fail. This time it was our eighty nine try, and the small white object had teleported perfectly to its desired location. It had worked. We had done it!

"You did it," he whispered, I felt him behind me. My heart started beating extremely fast from excitement. I had done it. Barillious and I had done it!

"I did!" I screamed grabbing him and hugging him. Resting my face against his I jumped and I heard him chuckle. His hands grabbed on to my hips to calm them down.

Suddenly I felt his hands slowly start to graze from my hips to my waist and then I realized how close we actually where. I could feel his breath on my neck and I pulled back and our eyes met. I stared at him in wonder of what would happen.

His hands held me close to him not letting go of my waist, and then he unexpectedly leaned in, and his lips grazed mine. My eyes opened wide and I immediately responded, kissing him back.

I moved my tongue toward his lips and he opened them, slowly passing my tongue over his I realized I was more experienced in this than he was. Massaging his tongue he let out a low growl. I wanted to continue the amazing kiss but I was out of breath and I moved back, hearing the smack as our lips part, I smiled.

Our eyes met. His were clouded with lust and I was sure mine reflected the same. I was so aroused. He leaned in placing his nose to my neck and breathing in so deeply that it made me grab on to him so I wouldn't fall. When his lips met my neck I let out a moan, and almost instantaneously he froze.

He moved back a couple of steps, his cheeks burning red, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I-" he whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"You shouldn't be sorry." I told him walking to him and placing a hand on his chest. "That was amazing." His eyes met mine, maybe searching for something that would tell him I just lied and when he realized I spoke truth he breathed out.

"Anyways," I continued wrapping my arms around his neck. "Where were we?" this time I moved my lips to his but after a sweet peck he moved me back, forcing me to unclasp my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry … this is not right."

"I don't understand?" I told him confused as to why it wasn't right. We both wanted it, and it was amazing the first time.

"I can't. I have to ask permission from the King if I would like to court you."

"What do you mean? Like my father has to approve of you before we date? Or kiss for that matter."

"Yes, it's common Saiyan tradition. But most strict for Princesses."  
>I frowned at that, and wondered if my father would allow Barillious to date me. Walking toward him again I smiled, "Well where I come from some cultures have rituals but I assure you that <em>I<em> don't and neither does my family." I grabbed his hand and lifted onto my tippy toes to kiss him. Immediately asking for entrance he granted it and I moved my tongue with his massaging him tasting him. My hands pulled softly at his hair and the moved toward his arms, grabbing him. But he pulled me back when my hands traveled on his back.

"No it's not right." He whispered and moved back even more, "I shall ask your father to allow me to court you. If I am allowed than I will be able to court you."

"And what if you aren't?" I asked.

"Then I… can't court you." He answered averting his glance. I bit my lip as he stood there awkwardly not knowing what else to do.

"I'll, see you later Princess. Once again congratulations on the machine." He turned around and walked rather quickly out of the room.

I sighed and looked back at the machine. Walking towards it I turned it off and left the lab, I needed to talk to mom.

* * *

><p>(Vegeta POV)<p>

"King Vegeta, I would like a council with you whenever you have the time." Barillious asked me. I glanced at him and nodded toward the balcony off the corner. He walked there and I followed.

"Well boy what is it?"

"Sir, I." his cheeks grew red and my head flew to the possibility of what he would ask. "I would like to court Princess Bra."

I was silent. I thought for so long about it that I felt him grow anxious and start to glance at the city below us.

"You will have one test, come with me." I moved inside again leading him to my private training quarters I waited until he was inside to close the door.

"Fight me."

The boy was quick. Throwing punch after punch he landed a couple before standing back a couple of steps.

"You're not-" he meant I wasn't fighting him. I glanced at him and allowed my power to rise.

"I was just analyzing you." I said and he nodded and watched in amazement as I reached SS2. He did the same and I attached first. My first hit caused him to fall, landing to his back on the floor, blood started to trickle down his lip.

"Fight me boy! Fight me!" and he stood up coming at me with what seemed like full force. I moved out of my way hitting him with an elbow on the back of his head. He fell with all his force to the floor. Flipping over he turned to me and flew to attack once more, this time actually managing to strike me. I moved over before he could again, landing a punch on his belly, and another, and another, until I managed to catch him off guard and he fell the floor. He was bloodied and beaten, and watched me with open eyes.

"If you want to court Bra. You have to fight me."

"I'm… not strong enough." I looked at him his eyes were closed, he breathed out.

"Stand up and fight!" I commanded. He did as I told him and stood up, barely able to breathe.

I allowed him to throw a punch but I evaded it and hit him once again on the stomach, he fell this time one knee on the floor, he breathed out breathlessly.

"I can't…" I heard him whisper.

"If you want Bra, then you have to be able." I answered.

"I'm not strong enough sir."

"Stand up boy this isn't over."

"I can't… your majesty I… I give up." I was silent contemplating his words. He gave up.

"Then your request has been denied." I told him. I walked over to the control center, pressing a button. "Bring someone in here to help Barillious to the rejuvenation tanks."

Everything was silent and I waited until the men arrived to take him away.

_Later that day…_

Something in me had compelled to wait until Barillious asked me to test him and Neddo. I wasn't sure if it was because I liked him more, or just because I knew he'd ask eventually. What really surprised me was how quickly he'd given up, especially because he'd seem to have it in mind that he was going to lose from the very beginning. What kind of man thought like that?

"You can't be serious Vegeta!" I heard a loud yell and I knew of which woman it was from. Turning to catch Bulma walk into the office I frowned. "Bra and Barillious are the cutest coup-"

"Woman I can't take my word back."

"Yes you can!"

"No."

"And will you just let me know how the hell Barillious was supposed to beat you if you tower him in strength? Do you want our little girl to never date a man again?"

"Of course not woman! And if you must know the test wasn't a test of strength."

"But then why did you-"

"Let me finish. It was a test of persistence. I know that the only Saiyan capable of defeating me is Kakarot, which is why I didn't choose a test of strength. I wasn't expecting Barillious to beat me I was expecting him to show me that for Bra he would do anything, even if it is fighting with no strength." She was quiet for a while thinking of what I had confessed.

"-You, you were looking for him to show you that he'd keep fighting for Bra, even if he had no strength left."

"Yes. My princess deserves someone who is willing to give his everything, to her, always."

"Oh my god, Vegeta that is so beautiful of you!" she walked over and leaned into me and kissed my cheek. "Well if it's that way then I agree wholeheartedly with you." I grunted and nodded.

"Don't tell Bra about this. The other potential suitors cannot know that it isn't a test of strength."

"Of course I promise you I won't tell anyone. But now what? Bra's very angry with you."

"She'll get over it."

"So Barillious didn't give his all?"

"The boy came in thinking he was going to lose. A bad attitude if you ask me."

"What about Neddo? Have you tested him yet?"

"No. I planned on doing that later today." She nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You're a good dad you know."

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

I didn't have to ask how the "test" had gone. Everyone was talking about it. My father had destroyed Barillious. Currently I waited until he came out of the healing chambers to talk to him. Already I had talked to my mother, to talk some sense into dad. Hopefully he would bend.

I looked up when the door opened, and watched as Barillious walked out, when he saw me he looked away.

"Why are you here Bra?" he asked tiredly.

"I was worried for you… you've been in there for hours which means your wounds were bad."

"I was no match for your father."

"Of course not! My father's is an idiot if he thinks any of you are stronger than him." I caressed his cheek and smiled. "I don't care about stupid rules or tests…" leaning into him I let my lips touch his, I felt him still, and when it seemed he was going to give in he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away.

"No. It's not right. This isn't right. I've failed the test I have no right to touch you, or even… talk to you about such things."

"What? Barillious I. Don't. Care. I like you okay? I want to have something with you. I don't care if my father accepts or if the whole planet is against it. I. Don't. Care."

"Please forgive me Bra but I do care." Sighing he backed away and then he left.

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

I was exhausted. Being Vice president of Capsule Corp was never this time consuming. I had memorized so much information in the past week that my head hurt. The only consolation was that tonight, when Lara and I were going to go out with Tarble and Gure again.

I waited for Lara to finish getting ready. We hadn't told anyone about the engagement since I wanted to wait. I knew Lara thought that a bit weird but thankfully she didn't question me that much.

I watched as she walked a gold embellished dress that reached mid thigh. Her hair was done and she wore my favorite shade of red lipstick. She was splendid, and absolutely gorgeous.

She smiled when she caught my eye and shook her head.

"Don't get any ideas in your head. We don't have time for me to get ready all over again." I smiled and laughed at what she was implying.

"Then lets go." Standing I took her arm and led the way.

The nightclub was a huge building with blood red walls. Inside it was dark, and colorful lights barely lit up the room. The floors had incorporated lights that would shine according to the song that played. There were three floors, the last one being what we'd call back on earth the "VIP" section.

Tarble and Gure were already on the third floor when we got there. Waiting at a table Gure smiled and hugged us both as a greeting.

"Here I ordered these for you two." Tarble said pointing to the two drinks on the low glass coffee table.

"Thanks." I commented taking a sip of the very strong cocktail. I glanced around the room and caught a couple of ladies approaching our seating area. The leader was a tall brunette and she caught my eyes and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Prince Trunks." She said, then lowered her face she kissed my cheek, lingering enough for me to smell her arousing smell.

"Nice to meet you too." I said back as she moved back and smiled, placing her hands on her very curvaceous hips.

"I'm Kaori a friend of Tarble." She winked and looked over at Tarble.

"Hi Kaori, I'm Lara Trunks girlfriend." Lara placed her arm around mine, her voice almost sounded predatory.

"Hi." Kaori responded and then turned back to me. "These are my friends, Ami and Mio." The other two girls waved and giggled in response.

"Kaori. Kaori…" Tarble said standing and walking around the table. He whispered something in her ear, and then leaned back. "Later."

"Alright." she said nodding. "I'll see you later _Prince_" and I watched her walk away, my eyes focusing on her round, curvy, ass.

"Sorry about that, she really wanted to meet you."

"It's fine she seemed nice."

Gure stood all of a sudden and turned to Lara, grabbing her arm.

"Will you come with me to the ladies room?" Lara looked at me and I whispered, "go." I watched them two leave and Tarble sat next to me.

"Listen Trunks. I know you're probably extremely busy right now, especially since Vegeta has you following his every move. But I got us a night planned for fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"Those girls are dancers. I hired them tonight for a private dance."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what I thought of it they were attractive women but Lara wouldn't be happy about it. He saw my hesitation.

"Don't worry about it Gure will keep her company."

"She knows?"

"Gure?" he asked I nodded, "Yeah of course she does, she's the one that suggested it."

"As long as Lara doesn't know." I said, and he nodded.

"Don't worry about it," he said, I watched him wave over and the three girls Kaori, Ami, Mio emerged from the dance floor and walked over to us. Once they reached a certain spot Tarble pressed a button on the table and walls emerged closing us off I the room.

They were fantastic. And I had been to strip clubs back on earth but nothing compared to the way these ladies moved. Their bodies were amazing too, and all natural, which made it even better. Their bodies hypnotized me, so much so that I had missed part of what my uncle was saying.

"What were you saying?" I asked, not letting my eyes fall of the three girls.

"Lara is gorgeous."

"I know," I agreed.

"Gure and I were talking about it, and we'd trade you know, if you're into that." Trade? What did he mean by that? "Gure and I do a lot of trading with other couples really keeps the sex life interesting." I understood now what he meant. My eyes went wide.

"No, we don't do that sorry." I turned away and felt my body shiver a bit. It was strange hearing that from him. He'd be okay if I slept with his wife? I don't think I'd be okay if he slept with Lara. No I wouldn't be okay, I'd kill him.

"It's okay man, don't worry about it." I felt his arm around me. "I was just wondering, Gure was going crazy asking me to ask you. You know she's got an extra hole down there."

"Like another one?" I asked and he nodded.

"The males from her planet have two. So, you know, every once and a while it's fun to get another male in the bed, I can't always complete her if you know what I mean."

I did know what he meant, and fuck. What kind of marriage was he in? He was pretty much admitting that his wife wanted to sleep with me. I mean… Gure was hot but that'd be weird, and wrong. And I have Lara.

"No, not interested, I mean no disrespect or anything, I'm just in a relationship with Lara and we are exclusive."

"Oh okay." He said and I glanced back at the dancers.

After that it became a bit awkward. And once the dancers were done I thanked him for the dancers and went to look for Lara.

It didn't take me long to find her since I called her on the communication device everyone here used. She'd gone back home with Gure because she hadn't been feeling well and she'd meet me at the palace.

"So what did Gure need?" I asked her and she looked at me with opened horrified eyes.

"That woman is fucking insane."

"What? Why?"

"She asked me if I was interested in having a threesome with Tarble and her. and when I said I wasn't interested she asked if I'd be okay if you and them did. Who the fuck asks something like that? Anyways then she wanted me to accompany her home because she didn't feel good and well I did just not to be rude but it was awkward with her after that conversation."

"Oh, well Tarble asked me the same thing. Also caught me completely off guard."

"They are a little off aren't' they?"

"I mean they just like living life…"

"So if you were into it you'd be okay if someone else had sex with me?"

"No!" I said turning to her, "fuck no."

"Okay." She was quiet for a while as she took off her makeup in the bathroom, and when she walked out she changed the subject. "Trunks, why don't you want anyone to know about the engagement?"

"It's not that I don't want anyone to know, it's just not the right time."

"But I want everyone to know I'm yours." She walked over to me and placed her arms around my neck. "And I want everyone to know your just mine." I reached down and caught her lips biting her softly as she sighed into me. My hands went up her legs and on to her butt; touching, grabbing, kneading.

"Everyone will know. Just wait…" I whispered into her ear, grabbing it with my teeth, and sucking on her earlobe. I undid her dress and pulled it over her head. She hadn't been wearing a bra, and I took the liberty of ripping off the tiny red panties she wore.

This is like I liked seeing her. Perfect. Without a flaw on her perfect curvaceous body. Better than Kaori's or any other woman I'd ever laid eyes on.

I took off my clothes and watched as she crawled onto the bed, taunting me. Grabbing on to her waist I pushed her against me, allowing my hardened member rub against her.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you Trunks Briefs." She answered back.

"Tell me you need me."

"I need you Trunks Briefs."

I pushed her flat against the bed and lifted her hips positioning myself but not entering I said, "Tell me you want me."

"I want you Trunks Briefs." And then I entered her. In one swift motion I was inside her wonderful cavern. She met every single one of my criteria; she was almost the perfect woman. I was gentle so that I didn't hurt her that was the hardest part about this. Being gentle. Even now I'd love to just ram inside her with all the strength I had but I knew I couldn't.

So I followed a pace. The same wonderful pace I had grown accustomed to, and once she'd screamed out in pleasure twice I grabbed her and flipped her over, then holding her waist I held her up, stood, and positioned her as she wrapped her legs around me. I was particularly fond of this position since I could watch her beautiful breasts bounce around as I rammed inside her.

This was the life I deserved; this was the life of a Prince.

* * *

><p>(Vegeta's POV)<p>

"Your Majesty, you requested my presence."

"Neddo, I called you here because you have requested for permission to court Bra." He nodded and I continued. "I have decided what will be your test. You will fight me."

"You will tell me when and where and I will be there my king." He said, and I nodded.

"My gravity room, 30 minutes."

He wasn't as fast as Barillious, but he threw more punches, and landed a couple of more.

He was on the floor again.

"Get up and fight if you want to Court Bra!" I screamed. He didn't have to be told twice and he stood again, managing to catch me off guard and I fell down. He pinned me down landing a blow and making my lip bleed.

Throwing him off of me, I cleaned my lip with the back of my hand. I smiled at him and threw a couple of punches, taking an arm I broke it and pushed him down he landed on his back, and I watched him.

"Get up boy," I told him.

"You- you broke my arm," he said almost to himself.

"Yes, now if you want Bra, stand up." He did and he registered the pain and then looked at me fire in his eyes.

I moved so quickly he couldn't stop me, breaking his other arm. He screamed out, and then I kicked him, he landed face down.

"Stand up boy, or do you give up?" Everything was quiet. He rolled over his eyes concentrating on the pain. "Just tell me you give up." I told him and he jumped up and ran head butting my chest and making me stumble back.

"So you still have some in you?" I glanced as I watched him strike a pose.

"I want to be worthy of her," he simply said running toward me, this time trying to hit my chest with a kick, I grabbed it, twisting and dropping him on the floor.

"Give up!"

"Never!" he said standing on his good foot since the other was now twisted. I punched him again he landed on the wall his head down.

"Give up boy, and I'll personally take you to the healing chamber."

He spat out blood using the wall as leverage he stood up.

"I want Bra," he simply said, and looked at me through hooded eyes. I watched him slowly walk toward me his movement's staggered.

"Stay still boy, you have passed my test." He watched me confused.

"It wasn't a test of strength?" he asked almost to himself.

"No." he nodded as if understanding. Then I helped him to the rejuvenation tanks.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think about this chapter? Please give me your comments!<strong>

**12mabold - just keep reading :)**

**And for all of those that like Barillious, don't worry about it... I like him too ;)**


	12. Changes

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

**Sorry for the late update. The chapter wasn't done last week and I figured a long chapter was better than a very short one. :)**

* * *

><p>(Vegeta's POV)<p>

It had been two days since the tests, and she still refused to be in the same room as me, let alone talk to me. I wasn't sure why it hurt me this much that she wasn't talking to me, almost as if I'd made a wrong decision. Bra had always been very spoiled I had some to blame for that, since she was little I'd give her everything she wanted. She was after all "daddy's little girl." However, this time things wouldn't go her way, and she'd have to deal with that.

My head ached, brows furrowed deeply as I thought about the consequences of the results. Barillious was out of the picture, unless he "man's up". Neddo has opened doors. Strange that he's made no move whatsoever on Bra. It seems like he'd be throwing flowers on our doorstep, in her name.

Oh and Trunks proposed. He'd been a bit jumpy recently, and I overheard a conversation he had with Lara when he thought they were alone. I wasn't quite sure where he got all that insecurity. He obviously cared for Lara, then why was he worried about marrying her?

The soft touch of a small hand brought me out of my thoughts. It was my mother.

"Vegeta, what do you think about this?" she asked leaning in as we sat in the middle of the council room, watching as the Speaker talked about the main points we'd be discussing today. I hadn't been any attention whatsoever; fortunately I had scanned the pamphlet briefly before starting to daydream. He's only gone over the first point, about increasing health insurance benefits to the elderly.

"It sounds like a good plan, the elderly should have all the benefits for health insurance."

"Yes, I agree. Now I'm not to sure about taking the money out of our educational system."

Now that I didn't know, and I agreed with mother, it shouldn't be taken out of there.

"Well have to see how to change that." She nodded and we both turned back to listening to the Speaker.

"King Vegeta has authorized to begin communications with Planet Earth. It is planned to create a bond with a company called Capsule Corp, owned and run by Queen Bulma, and Prince Trunks Briefs. We will discuss today how much money will go into this project, which according to Prince Trunk's speech yesterday has the possibility of increasing the Technology on AT-40 by at least 65%. Today however we will discuss the contrasting statement by Councilman Ireks." He turned and waited for the councilman to take his spot on the podium.

I still didn't have enough information on the guy. Unfortunately. That didn't mean I wasn't watching his every move.

"Thank you," he said to the Speaker, "Your highness." He said turning to me. I stared at him in annoyance.

I had to give it to the bastard; he was a great speaker, and convincing too. He spoke with confidence so much so that if I didn't know he ran the black market of AT-40 I'd think he was a virtuous man.

Yes, I had learned a lot over the past couple of days, thanks to Barillious's handy man. Who'd managed to get all sorts of information on Ireks, unfortunately not what I needed to prove he'd tried to kill me. But the information was handy. For instance, he ran the black market, and the major drug cartels in AT-40. The most popular drug was called Elecsium, or EL for short. Apparently the stuff was being trafficked from AR-76, the closest planet to AT-40. AR-76 was also the planet that we received the largest supply of grains. I planned on sending Trunks to check out how things were organized, I'd love to go myself but for now I had to keep open eyes to everything going on.

Ireks didn't talk very long the bastard was concise. And it was decided the decision over, money funding the unification of Capsule Corp and AT-40s science center would be voted on tomorrow. And council was dismissed.

"Excuse me your highness," a young man about my height stopped me. He wasn't wearing typical Saiyan formalwear like all the rest of us; instead he wore what looked like earthling clothes. Navy pants and a stripped button down the young man wore his hair in long shoulder length hair, which was a red color.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Zeke, I work for the Arther Magazine."

"I don't do interviews," I told him go around him.

"No sir, it's not about that. I um, would like to ask you about courting your daughter."

There had been various potential suitors for my daughter. All of them had failed the test. And this kid didn't look like a fighter at all, just a normal reporter I wondered how long he'd last before he gave up. I didn't think I'd find pleasure in this but I really was.

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

I hadn't talked to daddy yet. Part of me wanted to ask him how the fight went, while the other part hated the idea of giving in so easily. It had been two days, and already I felt very lonely. Mother tried to tell me that this was nice, being without anyone, so that I'd decide what I really wanted. I was still very young.

I wasn't sure what I felt for Barillious all I knew was that I had that _feeling_. That feeling you get when you meet someone for the first time and you immediately like their personality. I could barely understand it myself; I'd never had such a connection with someone.

Although… I do admit that I have always been spoiled, I was used to getting my way and maybe that's what this was about, me getting my way. I wanted him and the fact that he'd been denied to me made me want him more? Could that be possible?

I couldn't stop thinking about the kisses we shared. He was very inexperienced and it made me think that maybe that had been his first kiss.

But now I stopped thinking about the kisses and about how he'd push me away. Wasn't it enough that I wanted him? I guess not. That angered me. Infuriated me. Why did he care about that? I didn't, and surely this was more about _me_ than anything else, right?

In other thoughts…the machine worked. I had tried many objects, still not huge objects, but objects yes. Now I had to test it on living creatures. Maybe I should just put myself in that machine to see if it works? Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when a handsome man with shoulder length red hair walked into the room.

"Nice to meet you Princess my name is Zeke." He casually walked up to me and held up his hand.

"Nice to meet you?" I said looking up from the barstool I had placed next to the teleporter machine.

"I come from Arther Magazine, they wanted me to do an interview with you. About the machine you're working on."

"Oh." My head immediately thought about that. How had the word got out about the machine? As far as I knew there were very few people that new about it at all. Some scientists in this very building didn't know about it. I turned to look at him, "This is a private project I can't do an interview." Then I thought about the security of the building, "How'd you even get in here isn't this supposed to be an employees only area?" his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Yes… but that's not enough to stop a good reporter." He grinned.

"I see. Well Seke, I believe your trespassing and if you don't leave in the next few seconds I will call security." I turned away, expecting him to leave but he didn't and I turned to see what he was doing.

"Princess. I believe you caught me on a lie." My eyebrows raised in interest. "I'm not here for an interview, to be honest I have no idea if you were working on a secret machine or not, I was just here to meet you for the very first time."

"What?"

"When I saw you at your fathers ceremony I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I wanted to talk you that day. But since you were either with Barillious or Neddo, I got a little self conscious about talking to you, in all honestly I think every single man my age thought the same. But now, I have managed the courage to ask the King for the test. I hope that I pass, because I'd really like to know you better." He bowed and left before I could say anything.

That was interesting. Too bad he'd never pass my fathers test.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

After working on the machine and testing insects on it, I decided to find my grandmother and talk to her. I knew she was back from the council meeting and was probably in her office with her pet.

"Grandmother?" I asked knocking on the door, I heard her a come in and opened the door and walked into the vast office.

"My dear, how are you?" I frowned and she waited for me to say something.

"It's just… you know the whole test thing."

"Yes. And let me give you some advice, you need to talk to your father about that."

"I don't want to talk to him." I said determined. "I can't believe that he'd do something just to make sure I never date anyone in my entire life."

"Now that's not true child." She walked toward me and held me in a hug. "Just because Barillious didn't pass the test doesn't mean someone else didn't." that caught me off guard; I didn't know someone had passed. Who could possibly be stronger than father?

"Who?" I asked and her eyes tickled with delight.

"I can't tell you, you'll need to ask your father."

"_Please_ grandma." I begged and she smiled and looked away.

"Sorry child, it is not my place to tell you, you need to speak to your father about it." I sighed and resigned I guess I had to talk to dad.

"Grandma do you know where is Barillious is? I haven't seen him around and I thought he lived here at the palace."

"He does. But he's out of the city for a while."

"Oh. So he won't be working on the machine with me anymore?"

"Maybe when he gets back."

"When will that be?"

"I'm not sure." I looked away and gave up. It was silent for a bit until a question popped into my head.

"Grandma, did you ever love anyone before?" she was quiet and took a seat in the chairs in her office motioning me to take another seat I did, and waited.

"Yes, of course I did." Her voice low almost a whisper. "Are you implying you love Barillious?" she said this time with more umph and looking at me with open eyes.

"No! No. It's still too early to know, and well I just met him, but he makes me feel nice and we do have a lot of things in common, I guess I'd never met anyone that seemed to understand me so much. Back on earth, the men I saw were different than me, and after a while it became too much to handle. Here it's like, I don't have to hide that my father is an Alien King and watch my strength in case in hurt anyone. It seems easier but at the same time it it's a different difficulty. What's going to happen when I actually fall in love grandma? With whoever I fall in love…"

"When you fall in love you'll feel like everything is alright, and no matter what happens, no matter if your planet blows up and everything you've ever loved is taken away from you. It will be fine because you love that person."

"Do you miss grandpa?" I asked she thought for a couple of seconds.

"Sometimes. Your grandfather was a very stubborn, and prideful man, and if things didn't go his way he'd hide in his art room for hours and paint. We fought more than we got along, and we didn't spend much time together. Sometimes it would be days until I'd see him again. But he was still there you know? And even though we had our differences when I left planet Vegeta and left him behind, I felt so lonely. I realized that I had gotten used to having him there even if it was just to feel like I had someone."

Analyzing my grandmothers words I realized that when she talked about my grandfather it wasn't in the same voice or tone as she'd done when she said she been in love. It was different. I concluded that maybe she'd never loved grandfather. Which made me want to know exactly how they came to be.

"Grandma, how did you and grandfather end up getting married?"

"I was chosen by your great grandfather Vegeta."

"Oh." It was an arranged marriage. So whom did she love? "When you said you had been in love who was that?"

"Bardo." That was Barillious's father. My eyes grew wide. "We grew up together. Had the same teachers. Trained together. When I was chosen to be your grandfather's wife we were separated and we didn't see each other for years. Much later I saw him again when he had become a great scientist. Graduated in so many degrees it seemed almost impossible. He wasn't married, and I had just given birth to Vegeta. We grew close again. And when I least expected it I was in love with him. I never acted upon my feelings, if I had I would be executed, shunned for such an act, and he'd be too, as well as Vegeta I couldn't be that selfish, and I had to think about my son."

"Did grandpa know?"

"Of course he has his suspicions. He thought I was cheating on him, and for a while he hated Bardo."

"But you and him were together, right? After you left Planet Vegeta?" she shook her head.

"When we left Planet Vegeta Bardo was engaged to Nana, Barillious's mother. He had a compromise with Nana and her family. She was pregnant soon after their marriage. She was a lovely woman, a writer, you would have loved her."

"But she died young."

"In an explosion. Bardo had been working as the Mining Engineer in a mine a couple of cities from here. She'd gone to visit him, actually had left me Barillious since he was only three years old. There was an explosion the day she went, 35 people die. And she was one of them." I nodded understanding. Barillious had been left motherless at a very young age. I wondered for a moment how different my life would have been if my mother had died when I was three years old. I could be a completely different person.

"Where you together after that?"

"No, we both had other things to worry about."

"You loved him but you two were never together." She nodded and I felt bad. Horrible. She had loved someone and never had the opportunity to be with him. How different things would have been if she hadn't married my grandfather.

* * *

><p>(Vegeta's POV)<p>

Seke the red haired Saiyan half-breed. The boy showed almost no muscle and when we started to fight he moved very slow. I broke his arms first then his legs, but he kept on fighting. The boy had passed. I personally took him to the healing chambers.

Going to my office. A grand room with bookcase, fireplace, a huge wooden desk, and a set of confortable chairs I sat down only to be interrupted by a knock.

"Come in," I said staring at the door until a familiar face walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Bra."

"Hi daddy. I think we need to talk."

"About what."

"You know about what daddy." She walked toward my desk and sat on a chair in front crossing her legs her eyebrows raised. "I want to know about the test."

"What about it?"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

She thought for a bit and then sighed. "Fine. Tell me about the fight between you and Barillious."

So I did. I told her how'd it gone, and how easily he'd given up. She studied everything I said and her face showed interest.

"What about the other one, grandmother said someone passed?"

I explained how the fight with Neddo had gone and this seemed to impress her. "I admire the boy more now that I've seen him fight that way." I told her as a final statement. "And today we had another one, Seke."

"Seke? He came to you already?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"He introduced himself to me earlier today."

"Well the boy is surprising, gave it his absolute best, which ill admit is nothing. He's probably the weakest Saiyan I've seen in a while, but he passed."

"He passed?" she thought for a second and then whispered to herself. "So it isn't a test of strength. Hmm."

"Stop thinking about what the test is. You're not supposed to know." She smiled and then walked around the table.

"So I have two accepted suitors, Huh? Now what exactly does that mean daddy? That I can kiss them and touch them and-"

"Bra. I can take back both acceptances if you don't behave yourself. Do you hear me?" I nodded automatically and smiled.

"Oh Daddy I love you!" hugging him I kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry for being mad at you. You're the best daddy ever!"

"Alright, alright calm down girl." She did and smiled at me.

"I tested the machine on insects today. It worked perfectly."

"Good. Tell me when your ready to test on Saiyans." She nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Daddy I'm so giddy." Moving away she left the room. That girl could change moods so quickly it surprised me every single time.

* * *

><p>(Trunks POV)<p>

Dad had informed me that I'd be taking a ship later that night. I'd go to AR-76, something about checking the place out, since some illegal drug was being trafficked from there. I couldn't take Lara with me, and I had no idea how long I would be gone, so I packed enough and placed it in the capsule.

Lara walked in when I had placed the Capsule in my pocket.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Alright, what is it?" she asked setting the books she had in her hands down on the table.

"I'm going to travel to a planet called AR-76. It's not too far from here, and I'm not sure how long it's going to be, could be one week, could be two."

"Okay." She said rubbing her arms, "you better call."

"I will. It'll be like old times."

"Yeah," she agreed kissing my cheek softly.

Years ago, when we had started going steady, she would go off a week or more on modeling jobs and we'd constantly communicating through the Internet, or our phones.

"Listen, when I get back, we'll talk about the… you know?" she nodded and smiled.

"Alright."

_Later that day…_

The trip was only two hours long. And once I got there Sandro a Saiyan in charge of taking care of the cargo that left AR-76 immediately greeted me.

Sandro was plump for a Saiyan. Shorter than my father and with a wide belly. I suddenly understood why my grandmother had said he wasn't a fighter. In deed this man hadn't been training for years, and the only memories that I could see of a previous warrior was the dark black scar that ran across his face, and even though it made him look grim, it only made him look more like a cartoon character.

He was nice, and introduced himself to me bowing down and then walking alongside me and explaining how everything worked. The planet was gorgeous; it was like opening a Dr. Seuss Book. The grass was almost a lime green, and the trees came in all sorts of colors some even a light pink and others stripped with purple or dotted with blue. The inhabitants also where strange creatures with light almost pinkish skin and burgundy hair.

From the way Sandro spoke to me I understood that they sold us grain at a very low price in return from protection. The people seemed nice enough, I thought as I passed the streets.

"I will take you to my house, there you will stay during your visit," he explained and I nodded following him along until we reached a vehicle that would take us the rest of the way.

His house was in the middle of town, surrounded by a huge pink wall. We entered and I realized the house was partly underground partly in the sky, with twists and turns; there were parts where a staircase could be seen and others where it was concealed. Inside it was surrounded my color, I never imagined that a Saiyan could live in such a colorful place. There were maids running around the house and a white marble fountain in the middle, which shot water into the sky before dropping directly into some kind of animal, I'd never seen before.

"Jeeropoo" Sandro screeched and a small thin man with light pink skin appeared.

"Please take Prince Trunks to his quarters and tell my daughter to come meet her prince."

"Yes sir," he said bowing slight and then turned to me.

"This way your majesty," he whispered and led the way. He took me through a series of hallways and as I followed him I looked at the different sets of artwork that were on the walls, and there was definitely a recurring theme; beautiful naked women. There were naked women in vases, photos, paintings, drawings, and even sculptures.

"Sandro has a love or art," I stated and Jeeropoo nodded.

"Yes Sir. Mr. Sandro collects art from far galaxies, he is known as an admirer of the female species." I smiled at that and finally arrived at a set of white doors. Jeeropoo opened them to reveal the suite. There was a small sitting area with a very small granite fireplace. Columns opened to an open area that accompanied a pool. The pool was very decorated in different colors of pink and red and to the end laid another set of doors which once opened revealed a huge bed. This bed however was a pink wood and had carvings of roses and flowers. Jeeropoo must have seen my face because he asked if I would l like to make any changes. I told him it was fine and he went off to call maids to help me put away the things I had brought.

I opened the capsule I had brought and waited for the maids to arrive. Honestly I didn't mind having this type of pampering. Sandro came in when the maids where almost done and told me he'd arranged a feast, which I was excited for since I was kind of hungry. So I followed him until we reached a huge table with so much food I knew I would not be hungry in the end.

"Prince Trunks I would like you to meet my daughter Shea." He said and flowed his hand to demonstrate that she was behind me. I turned around at this and saw her standing at the doorway of the room. I froze, she was gorgeous. She had tanned bronzed skin, and long ebony hair that fell past her waist. She wasn't wearing typical Saiyan clothing, instead she wore a lace olive green dress that covered all the essentials and leaving the rest completely bare. From where I was I could tell she had nothing underneath and I felt an urge I'd never felt before. I allowed my eyes to roam her body until finally reaching her face realizing then that her eyes were dark violet.

"My Prince," she said and curtsied before walking toward the table, and sitting diagonally to me.

"Nice to meet you Shea." I said realizing I hadn't stopped staring since I had seen her and sharply turned to look at the food. Her beauty amazed me, sure I had seen beautiful women on earth, I had slept with many of them but never had I seen such perfection.

"Your hair is such a unique color," she said as she gracefully moved her hands to serve herself. "I watched King Vegeta's coronation and saw your mothers color, but I hadn't noticed just how unique yours is."

"My grandfather on my mothers side has this tone," I explained as I served my food.

"Oh, it is beautiful."

Not as beautiful as you, I found myself thinking. What the hell is wrong with me? Remember Lara, your girlfriend?

"Thanks," I said and continued eating.

The rest of the meal was silent, after all we were all Saiyans and very hungry. I stood up eventually and excused myself but it wasn't until I was at the door that I realized that Shea was at my side.

"Let me escort you back my prince, sometimes this house can be like a maze."

"Just this once. I'll make sure to pay extra attention so I don't need an escort next time."

"Is my presence so unpleasant that you would rather be alone?" she asked me.

"Oh no, that's not why I mean-" I turned to her and realized she was giggling; her cheeks red.

"I was only teasing you." she smiled patting my slightly on he shoulder.

"Oh," I whispered and laughed. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"Who told you I was a nice girl?" she asked and I turned to look at her smirk.

"I guess no one did."

"Good. I wouldn't want my reputation to change." We walked together in silence until I asked her something that been on my mind.

"Can I ask you something? It might be a bit importune," she glanced at me and smiled.

"I am an open book to you my Prince."

"Where is your mother?"

"She died."

"Oh I am so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago, and I was just a babe when it happened. I've had a collection of mothers, my father has remarried six times since my mother's death."

"Before I forget to comment you have beautiful eyes."

"My eyes are not as beautiful as yours, that blue is quite extraordinary. You have your mothers eyes."

"Have you met my mother?"

"No but she's everywhere. On the magazines, television, the woman is being called the most beautiful Saiyan Queen in history."

I chuckled, "she must be glad for that."

"And I heard she's a genius as well."

"You heard correctly," I answered and then realized we had arrived at my suite.

"Well it was very nice talking to you your majesty, I do hope that during your time here we will get to know each other."

"I do too," I answered and turned to her gorgeous eyes.

And then she kissed me, leaving a small peck on the corner of my lips before smiling back and turning away. For a couple of seconds I was completely bewildered I felt like a teenager in front of his crush.

I ended up lying in the bed for quite a while contemplating what I would do during my time here. I was sent here to look over Sandro's job for the time being, until my father could trust him, but somehow that seemed so boring, even worse than being vice president at Capsule Corp. I took out my communicator and called Lara. She answered after the first ring and her beautiful smiling face looked at mine.

"How is it over there?" she asked joyfully.

"It's like a Dr. Seuss wonderland."

"That's amazing! I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too," I said looking away and remembering the kiss I had received from Shea.

"I've been studying and helping your mother take over as Queen of the Saiyans, it's actually more work than I would have thought."

"Well get used to it," I beamed and she gave me a look, her eyes opening wide, "we will discuss that when I get back."

"Yes of course," she said now glancing away. "I have news, Bra is currently trying to work on transporting living creatures on her machine."

"She _is_ a genius," I agreed and found myself lost in my thoughts for a second. I hadn't really considered leaving earth ever. Sure in the back of my mind I thought it would be fun to travel in outer space, maybe do some light training, but leaving earth for all this? To become a real prince, sure I had known my father was one my whole life but somehow now it seemed too real. He was a king, my mother his queen and now I was off to another planet to investigate food production for my race. I would be the future king after my father, and that just seemed so… off.

Maybe I wasn't ever meant to be king, Kami knows that I wasn't even good at being Vice President of Capsule Corp, and honestly my sister would be a far greater president, she after all had my mother's genius. But King? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Lara talking about my father and his training.

I moved around so that I could lay my head on my pillow.

"Hey, want to talk about it?" she asked me her beautiful caramel eyes dazzling at me with pure interest and concern.

"About what?"

"What you have on your mind, you are honestly like an open book, and anyways you keep dozing off and thinking deeply. Is something wrong?"

"I'm just… this is just… you know?" I didn't even have words to describe myself and I knew that somehow she'd find the courage to understand or at least to not ask anything else.

"You will get it someday," she answered and I found myself urging to kiss her plump lips.

"I wish I could kiss you," I admitted and this made her smile again.

"I do too."

We must have talked for over two hours after that. But after we ended the call one thing came to mind, and it seemed as though it wouldn't leave it, and that was Shea's eyes.

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

The testing began. I realized that there had to be a change in the system's formula, since living creatures where being transported in different parts.

So I was desperately running numbers, trying to figure out a way to fix the problem. I realized that Bar and I were good partners. I felt like if came back, we'd figure out the formula faster. Ugh. Why did he leave anyways? Was he ashamed that he didn't pass or something? I didn't understand.

There was a knock on the lab door and I looked up and said, "Come in." It was Neddo that entered. I had expected to come around sooner or later, so it didn't surprise me.

"Good morning." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning, Neddo."

"I have come with a proposition," I raised my eyebrow's and waited for him to continue. "Take a break from your project today, and I'll make sure you have the best day of your life so far."

"That good, huh?" I asked chuckling at how serious he sounded.

"Better that what you can imagine."

"Alright… hmph." I paused looking around at the various problems I'd been working on. Even if I didn't have such a great time, it'd probably be better than what I was doing here. "Okay. Give me a second to clean up." He smiled and nodded watching me as I cleaned up my stuff, and organized it so that when I did get back to work it'd make sense.

When I was done I looked up and walked toward him. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Perfect, follow me." he led me outside of the science center. There was parked a strange looking motorcycle. It was all black and shiny, with shiny silver wheels.

"Damn, this is nice." I commented and he nodded smiling.

"I know, it's my baby." He got on, and looked at me, "come on." I walked forward looking at how close we'd be, and thinking about how I'd be hugging him soon. He watched me amused. Finally I let my leg go over the chair and got on. "Grab on, or you'll fall." I wrapped my arms around him and the first thing I thought was "how muscular he was." Through his shirt I could feel the steel hard abs, and he wasn't even flexing. My chin rested on his back and then he started to drive.

When he had said I could fall, he wasn't kidding. He was driving fast. So fast that sometimes I'd have to grab him with my thighs because it felt like I was going to fly off. And once we got out of the city I started to see the beauty of this planet that I hadn't seen before. There were mountains and more mountains, so green that it didn't seem real. And once we'd passed those mountains we reached a prairie, and there were animals of all kind who simply moved their heads up and looked at us as we swept by. And then we reached forests and forests, and the road changed and became dirt and bumps started becoming prominent, and around us we could hear birds or some sort of animal, and then he started to slow down, slowly until we came to a full stop and he pointed to a huge tree in front of him.

"This is the best fruit this planet has to offer." I followed him as he walked toward it and flew a bit to grab a yellowy orange, oval, and rip it off of the branch.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I'll do anything for you, even if it is illegal."

"Oh shut up with that, and give me the fruit." He smiled and passed it to me. "How do you eat this?" He grabbed one for himself and demonstrated as he ripped part of the top leaving a opening and then he sucked in.

I followed his actions ripping off the first part and then sucked in immediately feeling the sweet seeds fill my mouth. It had a taste I had never had before; sweet in a different way. Finishing it off I looked at him and he smiled, he'd been watching my reaction.

"Another one?" I nodded and he threw one at me I caught it and opened it, once again sucking in its delicious sweetness.

"Come with me, I have something else to show you." I followed him into the forest as he moved branches so that I could pass by. And we reached a large blue pool of water, surrounded by green trees, and in the middle a huge waterfall. It was beautiful.

"This is beautiful." I said.

"I know." He commented and I watched as he took out a capsule from him pocket. My mother had given it to him as a present, and he'd been completely obsessed with it. when the capsule opened it revealed a nice table and two beautiful grey chairs, on it two plates and two trays covering the food. Some sort of drink to a side, and a bag placed in one of the chairs.

"Now you decide," he said turning to the bag and opening it. "We can take a dip first and then eat, or we can eat, talk, and then take a dip."

"Take a dip? You mean in there? Aren't there… animals and such?"

"Don't worry about it princess I'll protect you." he said handing me over something. "And I brought you something so swim in, so you can't use that excuse either." I looked at the dark navy one-piece swimsuit that he'd passed me. It looked very, very small. My eyes widened and I looked over at what he had in his hand. "I'll change over here," he said walking away into the woods. "Call me when you're done!" I heard his scream and looked back down at the piece.

I looked around and felt his Ki; it was already pretty far from here. Relaxing, I started taking off my shoes, and pants, and then changed into the very small one piece. Once I had it on I realized that it was made of the same material as the Saiyan Warrior Suits, and even though it looked small it fit me perfectly. It was like a second skin.

"I'm ready!" I screamed out and he was there very quickly. He dropped his clothes on the floor and looked at me, I saw his eyes quickly roam by body. And I took that opportunity and looked at his. He had so much muscle, and no hair…other than that on his head and eyebrows. He was tan everywhere, and when I kept roaming down I noticed he wore something that looked like boxer briefs. My cheeks reddened when I realized I had been staring at his intimate area for far too long.

"Come on," he said winking and I walked toward the water with him. He dove in once we reached the side and I watched him swim underneath the water through the clearness of the pool. After coming up he looked at me waiting for me to do something.

I decided to dive in too, and once I felt the cool water touch my skin I felt immediately felt refreshed. I swam toward him and came out so that I'd be right next to him.

"Isn't this water the perfect temperature?" I nodded and raised my hand to move the hair out of my face.

"It is." Looking around I decided to move toward the waterfall and held on to a rock as I let the waterfall on my face. This place was gorgeous.

"So, Princess, how's the secret project you've been working on?" I turned to him and realized he'd jumped off to a side of the waterfall, so that the water wouldn't hit him directly.

"I'm having an issue. But I think I just need to rethink a calculation." He nodded and looked at the rainforest.

"You'll get it, don't worry."

"What about you? What do you do all day other than training?"

"Well every morning I come out here and help my grandmother I help her with the animals while she makes us breakfast. My grandfather died a while back and she's very lonely out here."

"That's very sweet of you."

"Oh you should meet my grandmother, she's the sweetest woman I've ever met. For a while now I've wanted to pay someone to help her in the farm but she fires every single person I've ever hired, says they don't know anything about farming."

"That's why she has a grandson."

"Exactly. And I'm happy to help her."

"What about your mom and dad?"

"They live in the city. My mother is a pediatrician and my father a judge. We see each other occasionally but they live very busy lives." I nodded understand.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"Three older sisters and a younger brother."

"Wow that's a big family! I didn't know that. What do they do?"

"My oldest sister teaches Philosophy in a University in a city near here. The other is a surgeon in the Hospital in the city. My other sister is following my father's footsteps and finishing her Law career in the Main University in the Capital. And my younger brother is a technology major also in the Main University."

"Oh wow. And you're the head of the Royal army. You're parents should be proud. You're all overachievers."

"Ah… not really proud, of me anyways. You could say my parents are very… Liberal. Their beliefs go against all the old ways, and don't really believe in Saiyans being _only_ a warrior race. I'm like the black sheep of the family. The one that went against the families ideas."

"You're parents didn't want you to join the military?"

"No. They forbade me actually. When I finished main school I received the second highest score in the history of the C.A.S.T. a test they make you take during your last year. Depending on your score in certain areas, it will let you know what careers you can choose and what you can study in the university. Since I received such a high score I could decide to study anything. But my heart was in fighting, and I'm good with commanding people. So I decided to enroll in the military. After the first semester of training you can enroll in the university and study, so I decided to study; History focusing more in war related subjects, Mechanics, and Psychology. I completed it in a year and a half which was extremely quick and then I focused in my career in the military."

"But the good thing is you followed your heart. I guess I'm glad my parents have always been very supportive of what I've wanted to do." I watched as he laid back on the rock looking up at the blue green sky. "Are you happy with what you do?"

"Of course. It was always my dream to be in the position I Am. Not to mention that before your father came I was considered the strongest Saiyan on this planet. Which was a huge honor. But I'm actually glad now because I have a challenge, to train so that I can beat your father in a fight one day." He sounded like dad when he said the last part, which made me smile. I'd never though that there would be Saiyans against their son going into the military. Part of me was happy that he followed what he wanted and didn't cave into his parent's desires.

"I'm proud of you for following your dreams." He looked over at me and smiled

"Thanks. What about you, do you have a passion?"

"My passion is inventing. I just love the thrill of coming up with ideas. And working on them for hours, because through all the hard work, hours, and sleepless nights, it makes it up because the thrill of having the finished product is he most amazing feeling I've ever felt."

"That's exactly how I feel about a good fight, a challenge. I really hope that I'll be able to beat your father one day." I watched him turn over to me a strange looking face on him.

"What?" I asked, and he kept looking at me, "What?"

"Don't freak out…" my eyes went wide and I tensed.

"Is something on me?" he nodded and moved so that his hand could come up to touch me.

"Don't move." I nodded but I was scared. I felt his hands on my shoulder and then felt something come off and when I looked at what he had in his hand I almost jumped back into the water.

"What the hell is that?" I touched my sore shoulder as I watched him hurl the thing back into the water.

"A parasite."

"A parasite!" I screamed

"Yes. Don't freak out, they just suck your blood. That's why it was attached to you." I glanced at my shoulder and saw tiny red dots. "It has tiny little teeth that attached and suck. They live mainly in the water."

"Do I have any more?" I asked scared and I saw his eyes roam my body before shaking his head and turning to the table.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little… actually now that I think of it I don't think I've had lunch yet." He grabbed me and had me in his arms bridal style before I could say anything and flying toward the table. He placed me down on the floor and then walked over to his bag and threw me a towel. I wrapped myself up not feeling so self-conscious about the tight one-piece and turned to the plates.

"Lets eat. Ladies first." He said as he waited for me to sit and then for me to open the tray uncovering what looked like calamari and pasta, but then again… it could be any other thing from this planet. I started to eat it and realized I hadn't been off it was some sort of sea animal but what?

"Alright so this is delicious, what is it?"

"It's called Geroue, it's a type of marine life off the cost of Main City."

"Geroue," I repeated and he nodded, "and who made it, cause this plate is delicious."

"I did."

"You cook?"

"I had to. Have you ever tried military food?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I haven't but I'm guessing it's disgusting."

"Horrible."

"I don't know how to cook at all." I commented turning to the glass he had served me of something that appeared to be wine.

"You don't?"

"Oh no. I burn _everything_ I cook. Back home I wasn't allowed to cook anything. No one would eat it." he laughed a bit and looked up at me.

"Cooking can't be calculated, but its almost like an-"

"art."

"Yes like an art. And trust me no one is just good at first. I too burned a couple of meals when I was starting. You should cook something for me one day. I'll give you my honest opinion."

"Do you want to die?" I asked sarcastically and he laughed.

In this way we talked for a while. And then jumped back into the water, to discover it had warmed. The place was beautiful, the food was great, and the company was wonderful as well.

When he took me home I hadn't known what to expect, had he thought it was a date? I wasn't so sure. But he surprised me when he kissed me on the cheek and bade me good night. I had expected a kiss on the lips seeing on how he'd done it before, but he'd barely graced my cheek before he backed off and smiled. I watched him leave with a wave and get on his strange bike. I stood there like an idiot for a while, thinking about the events of the afternoon until I finally came to my senses and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I love it when you guys comment it really makes me feel like you're reading and appreciating the chapter. So, thank you!<strong>

**I know the majority of those reading this story (at least the ones leaving comments) prefer Barillious, and I'll admit that I do too but this chapter really flipped the page for me... I'm slowly becoming a Neddo fan, slowly...**

**Let me know your thoughts and comments! :)**


	13. Remembering The Past

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Elianna's POV)<p>

_Flashback_

The bastard. The fucking, bastard! I hated him! I hated him, so much! Tears ran down my cheeks and I cleaned them off with the back of my hand. How could he? How could he just give our child away like that? Cleaning my tears I rushed into the washroom. Cleaning my face I made sure to look presentable.

Walking toward his study I banged on his door. There was silence, and I knew he was in there, contemplating whether or not to let me inside.

"Come in," I heard and I opened the door immediately. He was sitting in a chair in front of him a large painting.

"How could you!" I screamed. He didn't look at me nor make any move whatsoever.

"He said no harm would come to the boy."

"And you believed him?!" Silence, there was silence for so long that I rushed to his side moving his shoulder so he would give me his face.

"Elianna this does not concern you. He is _my_ son, I will do with him as I please."

"Your son! Have you forgotten that I birthed him? Carried him for 9 full moons? Did you forget how much I endured to carry him? To have him grow in my womb?"

"Of course not!" he screamed at me, standing up now and standing over me menacingly. He was over a foot than my height and he just stared at me his eyes devoid of emotions. "I did it for Planet Vegeta. I am a king before I am a father."

"You are weak." He slapped me then, his strong arm making me face turn; I felt the sting and kept my face like that before turning to him. I raised my hand at him punching him in the stomach and making him stumble back. "Don't you ever touch me like that again!" I stared at him my eyes red with fury. "You are weak. If you weren't than we would still have our son with us."

"You don't understand what is at stake, Elianna." He said this time softer, and turned around. "Frieza has planets conquered, entire armies working for him. If we were just as strong as him… we could consider a rebellion, but we are not. I am not weak, Planet Vegeta is weak."

"Pitiful-" I whispered watching as he looked at his painting again. "You didn't even try to fight the bastard. That is what a real king would do. Not hand over his son."

"Vegeta is old enough to take care of himself."

"Vegeta is five years old! He's strong for his age, that's true but he's just a child."

"And when he comes back he'll be stronger, and older, and he'll probably hate Frieza more than you, and then we will attack."

"And when will that be, Vegeta? Frieza has a move against us now. You know that right? He has our son, and that's enough to stop a war."

"A son is replaceable, woman."

"Vegeta will never be replaceable."

"Maybe so but if needed it can be done." I said nothing and stood there. "Leave me be, I have things to do." Slowly I walked out of the room but my head was in shambles.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"I heard." Bardo said unsmiling. I ignored him and continued my training. "I need to talk to you about something Elianna." I glanced at him and stopped. I refused to cry again. I refused. But Bardo's face, his heartwarming face, his concerned eyes. They made me weak. They made me a woman.

Before I knew it I was in tears again. My only son, the one I'd carry inside me, the one that took so long to conceive. I felt Bardo's embrace. I let the tears fall again. This made me so weak but in front of him it didn't matter.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Why did the maid's leave me these pills on my nightstand?" I asked him and he continued to eat without looking at me. "Vegeta answer me."

"We're going to try for another."

"What?" I was confused, another child?

"I have decided I need another heir."

"Oh youhave _decided_. How very nice of you. What about me? I don't want another."

"Take your pills Elianna, I don't want to have a problem with this. I will come later tonight so be ready."

"Vegeta I said I DON'T want another. Nor do I want to try it again. In what language do you want me to say it?"

He finally looked up at me, his eyes filled with anger, "You are my _wife_ the Queen, and that means that you OBEY me. You are mine to do as I please. And just because I don't constantly ask for that service from you doesn't mean you're immune from it."

"Oh please here you are pretending like I should be pleased that you don't ask of that pleasure from me. We both know that's not how it is."

"What are you implying Elianna?"

"I'M _implying_. That I know you'd rather have a man in your bed than a woman." He stood up quickly and before I knew it he had his hand on my neck.

"Watch where you say blasphemous things like that woman. They can cost your life."

"We are alone."

"We are NEVER alone."

"You know what I said is true." I whispered and his eyes widened, before letting go of my neck.

"Who else knows?"

"No one. I've always had my… suspicions and you've just verified them." I watched him pace frantically for a moment before sitting back on his chair and taking a deep breath.

"Not a word to anyone. This can lead to a war."

"I know. I won't say a word, you know me, you can trust Me." he nodded and frowned.

"Listen Vegeta, forget about having another child. We're both not-" I was cut off by his hand raising.

"I will still come to you tonight so be ready."

"Vegeta-"

"My mind is made up. I need you to birth me another son just in case." I knew he didn't speak out the rest of the words because they'd hurt, in case something happened to Vegeta.

We were interrupted by a knock and Vegeta let them come in. It was an elite Ireks a tall Saiyan with a lean frame. He glanced at me and bowed.

"Your majesty." Then he turned to Vegeta, and I noticed the look they exchanged. I wasn't an idiot, and now that Vegeta had confirmed my suspicions the pieces started to fit. He did spend an enormous amount of time with Ireks.

"Your majesty the ship is ready for departure, whenever you're ready."

"You're leaving?" I asked him, this was the first I heard of it.

"We will be going to Santere Islands. I need to spend some time to relax. Frieza has requested more soldiers."

"Santere Islands?" I asked and looked at him and then Ireks, "Is Ireks going?" Vegeta's eyes thinned and he looked at me menacingly.

"He is." His eyes told me to leave it at that.

"If you're leaving then you won't be coming tonight?"

"No. I will leave after we take care of that." He assured. "Take your pills Elianna. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

I was lying on the bed. Wearing a long lace robe with nothing underneath. I waited for the arrival of Vegeta but my mind was else ward. I thought about what Bardo had told me. This organization he talked about seemed interesting but could I betray Vegeta. Then I thought about how he'd given away our son. The bastard.

A knock and then an opening of the door made my thoughts stop and look up. It was Vegeta, he wore his tights and boots and nothing else. He looked at me and didn't say anything else simply closed the door and approached the bed.

Once he was on the side of the bed he sat down and took off his boots, then started taking off his tights. Letting them fall on the floor he turned around and looked at me. He was stark naked. I looked at his face silently. Vegeta had always been a handsome man, and the beard he'd grown looked good on him.

"Did you take your pills?"

"Yes." I told him and he nodded looking at my robe for a second before started to get on the bed. He kneeled over to me and then grabbed my robe undoing the loose not on the side he slowly moved the lace away from my body and I sat up allowing my hands to let the robe fall.

We were both naked, in front of the other. There was a pause and then he looked down at me. Staring at my naked body silently he placed a hand on my stomach and pushed me back so that my head was on the pillows again. I watched as he gulped and stared at me and I opened my legs to him. He watched my movements slowly and it seemed like we were like this for a very long time until he finally spoke.

"There's a problem." As he said that though his eyes went down to look at himself and I looked down too, oh that's the problem. He was definitely not ready.

"Can't you… touch yourself?" I asked and he nodded. I watched him close his eyes and start stroking himself slowly as I watched.

It had been more thn five years since we'd had sex, and during that time he'd always been hard before he walked into the room. We'd always gone right to business. After all this was more business than anything else.

I sat up, watching as he moved his hand. We needed to get this over with and he wasn't getting to the point he needed to be as fast as I wanted him to. I kneeled and moved so I was closer to him and before I thought too much of it, I placed my hand on top of his stroking one. He froze and his eyes opened.

"What are you doing?"

"Just close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else." He let go and I watched him close his eyes. I moved my hand as I watched him, and soon he was growing and ready. I let go of my hand and another idea came to my mind.

Turning around I got on my knees and waited. I didn't have to explain to him, and I soon felt him pushing himself inside. It hurt. It had been a long time since we'd been intimate. His pace was slow and thorough at first until he started moving faster and hitting himself on me.

"Ireks…" I heard him whisper and I stayed silent. I wouldn't ruin this; I needed to get this over with. Before I knew it I was growing ready. It was only natural, a reaction of what was being done to me. I was moaning low, trying not to mess whatever imagination he had in his mind. However before I could let go, he did.

I let my chest fall on the bed and his hands, which still grabbed on to my hips, let go and he backed away, slowly coming out of me and taking a seat next to the bed. I found my robe and covered myself. Something was off about him. Watching his muscled back I moved close to him, already feeling the pain in my womanhood.

"What's the matter?" he was silent, breathing out slowly he turned and got up from the bed. Starting to dress he covered himself and put on his shoes.

"When I get back we will start the process again. Take your pills, start using the machine so we know when you're ready." I nodded and watched as he walked away.

"Vegeta!" I screamed out, he stopped in front of the door.

"What is it?"

"Look I know that we aren't lovers nor are we the best of friends. But we are friends." He turned around and looked at me, catching my eyes his thinned. "You can tell me what is wrong."

He laughed a bit, and turned around again to face the door. "Lets just say you're not the only one who didn't want to sleep with Me." and with that he left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Vegeta. We have to go, the planet is going go to be destroyed don't you get it!" I screamed at him he didn't seem to understand. He didn't seem to care. He simply stared at the empty room, which used to lay his paintings. "I've already had the servants take them. All of your paintings-" he raised his hand, stopping my voice.

"What makes you think I'm leaving this planet?" his voice filled with vile. "And who gave you the right to take my paintings!"

"Vegeta… I thought you'd want them, we are leaving-"

"I'm not leaving woman, I'm no coward."

"You're a fool if you think-" he cut me off again as he called someone through the communicator.

"Ireks, the painting room NOW." He looked at me and found a seat on a chair. "I am not leaving this planet woman. You can go, you can take my paintings, but you will not take me."

"Are you a fool Vegeta? You are going to die. We can leave this planet, find another suitable for us, there we can have a proper kingdom, a-"

"The only thing I wanted was to die in peace, with my paintings. And you've taken that from me," his voice was melancholy, and mellow, and I was silent as I analyzed him.

"You're giving up?"

"If I go with you, even if we do find a planet the people there will hate me. I am their unsuitable King," he spat out the last word and I stayed silent. "I will stay here, I will die with my planet, with dignity, and after all I am the last Vegeta."

"Our son is the last Vegeta."

"Frieza will kill him, maybe he's already dead, and if not he'll kill him before he destroys this planet, or after. We are the last ones."

"Stop thinking that way."

"I've made up my mind Elianna."

We were interrupted by two people, Ireks who ran to Vegeta and bowed, followed by Bardo who stood by the door and looked at me waiting for me to say we were leaving.

"Frieza will destroy this planet in a couple of hours Ireks." Vegeta said, "There are ships readying with people to leave, going off to discover another planet, and I want you to go with them."

"What about you?" Ireks asked and Vegeta shook his head.

"I will stay here."

"To your death are you stupid!" Ireks placed his hand on Vegeta's chest looking into his eyes. "Stop over thinking this let us go together. Remember we decided we'd do everything together? Or else I wont go."

"You will go with them. Bardo!" he called and Bardo walked closed bowing slightly. "Take him on my orders."

"Yes sir." Bardo stated Ireks rebelled he screamed that he wouldn't go, that he wouldn't leave Vegeta behind. Bardo then hit him on a nerve making him pass out and fall on the floor.

"Vegeta, don't be crass, you have to come."

"I wont leave this planet like a coward."

"Then I won't leave either." He looked at me his eyes menacingly staring into mine.

"Take her too Bardo. Just take them both."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

It was week two of being on the ship, and still nothing. I decided that I needed to talk to Ireks. He hadn't been around since we'd heard Planet Vegeta had been destroyed. I was afraid he'd kill himself.

He was in his quarters and it surprised me when he opened the door and he showed that he was wearing a robe he looked like he hadn't been sleeping well and his eyes were red.

"Ireks."

"Your majesty…" he said and bowed.

"Can I?"

"Sure." He said moving to a side to let me in. the room was a mess and I stood by with my hands together as I watched him and prepared to speak.

"I know that we haven't been close at all, and I barely know you but I know how much you cared for Vegeta."

"I didn't care for him. I loved him," he said sitting on the bed. "I loved that bastard. And if it hadn't been for Bardo knocking me out I wouldn't have left him there alone. I should have died with him."

"But you're not dead. I want you to know that I feel good things are coming."

He laughed at that. "Good things. When have good things happened to us?"

"We will find a planet and we will be happy."

Silence.

"You know. Years ago, when he got it in his head that he had to conceive another son, I told him that if he was to touch you I wouldn't sleep with him anymore. Can you believe I was jealous of you?. I was a fool to feel jealous of you. I was a fool."

"You were a man in love." I told him sitting next to him. "Listen, we will have a better future. And you will fall in love again."

"I will never love again. I promised that to Vegeta and I will not break it."

* * *

><p>And that's when I awoke. A night filled with memories. Things that had happened, so long ago but they still were so intact in my mind. I was sweating. Why where all these memories being shown in a dream?<p>

I thought about Ireks, he'd messed with my family. I couldn't understand why he had it out for Vegeta. Was it because he reminded him of Vegeta (Sr.)? They were very similar; sometimes I honestly thought I was seeing him again. But after years of being on this planet why would he have such a rancor for my family?

* * *

><p>(Barillious POV)<p>

A knock, followed by two. And then a head looked through the cracked door.

"Barillious?" she asked with uncertainty. "Are you up yet?" It was my grandmother on my mom's side. I had grown accustomed to calling her "mama", though I spent more time with Elianna then with her. She walked in, and looked at me as I sat near the window looking at the garden's outside.

"The maids have prepared breakfast." She said, and I nodded and turned back to the window. I had been up since 4 a.m. aimlessly fidgeting on the bed until I finally decided to go out for a run. It was nice, being out here, it was completely different from being in the city.

Here the gardens were vast, and the mountains stretched long green along the valley. A rich people's getaway, a haven on it's on. In fact, I had spent summers here, with my mother's family; it always gave me a sense of peace. Maybe that's why I'd come back.

My mother's family wasn't very big. In fact she'd been the oldest daughter out of three. My grandfather had been a Veteran Soldier and had married my grandmother for financial reasons back on planet Vegeta. He'd died of old age soon after arriving to AT-40. My grandmother had been the daughter of a Saiyan General, one of whom had the honor to have King Vegeta's trust, now King Vegeta the grandfather of the current King, or great grandfather of Bra. One of my aunts had died on Planet Vegeta, a tragedy of which my family didn't speak. While the other, had been away pursuing "other" lifestyles, which included bearing three different children of different men. All three of my cousins lived here with my grandmother; the poor woman was being used to raise children that weren't hers.

Mama, didn't really speak of my mother, it was a sore topic, and I guess it was because of the way she'd died. Sometimes when I thought of her, I realized I didn't remember her at all. No memory in my mind could be found of her, and the only reason I knew how she was and what she looked like was thanks to the images and memories my father or Elianna had shown or said to me. As far as I'd known, my mother was a writer, and a very good one, and that she looked just like my grandmother, that was it.

Turning back to my grandmother I smiled and told her I'd be down in a little. She didn't leave the room and simply stared at me until I looked back at her.

"What's wrong my child?" her hand came to my face and I felt her cradle my chin.

"It is nothing mama. I just need to think."

"That's what you said when you arrived."

"And that is what I'm doing." She frowned and let go of my chin.

"You look just like your father. You know?" I said nothing. "The chin, the eyes, the only thing that you have that's like your mother is the lips. You're father was a good man, a great one but he had one flaw, and that flaw is that when he wanted something, when he loved something, he didn't pursue it with the equal passion he pursued other goals. I told your mother that. When she brought him home. And your grandfather accepted their courting. I told her, "that man has only passion for what his mind wants, and not what his heart desires."

"What are you saying mama?" I asked watching her as she walked away.

"I'm saying, child, that you need to learn from your fathers mistakes. Your father's mind was thinking about the advantage of marrying into this family, of what it could mean for his career, as a warrior and as a scientist, and of course, that he would have the opportunity to create offspring, after all isn't that the ultimate goal for most living creatures? But his heart wanted something else; I knew that from the moment I met him. So Listen, whatever it is you are thinking about, think of it as your mother did; with great passion, whether it is for the mind or if it is for the heart. _Especially_ if it is for the heart. But don't do what your father did. don't overthink things, don't let your mind make the decisions for your heart."

* * *

><p>(Bra's POV)<p>

I was in a jolly mood, and I dressed the part too. Wearing what wouldn't be considered typical clothes to be in a lab the majority of the day. Today I wore, a halter-top white dress that ended above the knees and dark leather heels that strapped at my feet.

"Maybe I won't go to the lab today, I'll take a break." I thought to myself as I stared at myself in the mirror, and so packed a set of extra clothes in a capsule.

Walking out the door I walked toward the dinning room in which my mother and father, and Lara already occupied. My mother was the first to comment on my attire, telling me I looked very lovely. While Lara asked what had gotten me in such a good mood. I let her know in between words, that I would let her know later.

After breakfast I gathered my things and decided to explore the city, something I hadn't yet done. I had bodyguards, and apparently two weren't enough. I had four. Two of which carried weapons. My father could be quite exaggerated.

I realized after spending the morning in a vehicle and moving from one place to the other, how big of a metropolis this city really was. "Main City," is what is was called, which was _very_ original. There were big bridges, and roads, and Saiyans in vehicles screaming at each other, because one cut the other out of line. There were, street venders selling magazines, police stopping speeding cars, and buildings higher than the empire state building, which consumed the city streets. Somehow this made me feel at home, made me feel like I was back on earth. This city was so "normal."

I had my bodyguards take me to the shopping district. I didn't plan on buying anything but once I had stepped foot in the building, managers started bringing me samples of textiles, asking me if I wanted an original, if I wanted designer.

They brought out dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, bags, and so many accessories that I couldn't even count them. And I tried the majority. Realizing that the style on this planet was like a mixture of most of the designers back on earth, I bought myself things. Well by buy I mean put them on a tab, whatever that meant. Maybe they'd charge my father or something, I didn't really think to ask.

We left the shopping district and went into a park, where it would have been enjoyable to roam if I didn't have a bodyguard leading, one following, and one on each of my sides.

Annoyed mostly, I told them to take me to the Main University where Lara was currently studying and where I had told her we'd meet so we could have an early lunch.

The university was modern looking. Very square buildings with large rectangular windows, inside it was pale, no fliers, posters, just the occasional bench and dark hallways filled with doors, which I assumed, led to classrooms.

I waited patiently knowing that she'd told me she'd be finished with class at eleven thirty and there were still two minutes left. At exactly the time, doors flew open and out sprouted thousands of Saiyan University Students. Most of them talking rather loudly about this or that, I heard some of them whispering about me as they passed on my side.

Off to the back I finally saw Lara. She was wearing simple blue jeans and a grey button down with black oxfords. She walked with a dark skinned Saiyan on her side of which was talking about something and she listened intently.

I waved and she caught my eye and walked over, with her friend.

"Hey Bra," she said, "this is Luo a friend." I smiled and passed my hand.

"Nice to meet you Luo."

"Very nice to meet you!" he said with a great excitement. Taking me into a hug and alarming the bodyguards that stood at my sides. I placed my hands up letting them know that I was all right, and they relaxed.

"It's very nice to meet you too."

"Luo is studying law as well." Lara explained and I nodded.

"Are you two going out to eat?" Luo asked.

"Yeah."

"Ooo may I recommend a small restaurant downtown it's called, "Resevoir," it's AMAZING!"

"Is that the place where you told me the waiters serve naked?" asked Lara.

"NO!" he said pouting and slapped her funny on the shoulder. "That's another place. Who do you think I am recommending such a place to the princess." she just laughed and smiled.

"Well who knows…." She said and he just laughed at that.

"I have to go but see you around you gorgeous ladies." He kissed my cheek and Lara's and walked away with a wave.

"He's a character."

"Oh yeah." Lara agreed smiling, "he makes me laugh every day with his crazy stories."

We ended up going to reservoir, which wasn't that far away. It was a small funky looking restaurant, inside it looked like an old farmhouse, and the smell of the food was delicious. We were immediately seated and waiters began bringing us food, "owners gift to the princess," they said. And once we'd taken a bite we realized that the smell really did reflect the taste. I realized that everything I'd eaten at AT-40 was delicious. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Saiyans had to eat so much because of their metabolism.

"So…." Lara began with a smile, "tell me about last night."

"How do you know?"

"It was all your mother and grandmother were talking about last night. Apparently your grandmother has spies report our locations at all times, which is creepy but anyway one of them saw when you left with Neddo."

"It was amazing…" I signed and she smiled.

"That amazing?" she asked and I nodded, "then he must be a great kisser."

"Yeah…I mean, we didn't kiss last night, but from the other day I can tell he's a great kisser."

"The other day? You mean at your fathers coronation." I nodded, I had told her about the events of that night.

"So no kiss last night? Weird."

"That's what I thought. And surprisingly enough, he was very natural, and talked about his family and his passions. It was very nice. And you should have seen the place he took me, it's beautiful."

"I'm sure he meant to blow you away."

"And he did." I admitted. "But you know what threw me off, the fact that he didn't attempt a second kiss. Or anything remotely sexual."

She thought for a moment about what I had told her.

"Maybe he's trying to become friends with you before trying more."

"That might be it." I agreed. She was silent for a while eating slowly as she looked off.

"Bra, can I tell you something," I nodded eagerly, "but you have to swear that you wont tell your parents, or anyone else for that matter."

"I swear." I said immediately.

"It's about Trunks."

"What did the idiot do?" I asked

"The idiot proposed." I almost spit out the food I had placed in my mouth, I swallowed and asked,

"Did you say no?"

"No! I said yes, but that's not the problem. The problem is that he wants me to keep it on the low. At first I understood his reasoning but now I'm starting to think he didn't really want to propose in the first place."

I thought about it for a while. "I'm sure that's not it. You know how he is. He's probably thinking too much into it."

"Anyways. Please keep this a secret I don't want any problems with Trunks."

"It's okay, I promise, I wont say a word." She nodded and went back to eating. My brother was a fool if he was confused about marrying Lara. She was perfect, too perfect for him I might add, but she loved him for some strange reason.

After lunch I decided to go to the lab and get working again. I didn't think I'd leave the lab until later that day so I changed into the "work clothes" I had placed in a capsule earlier.

I worked very diligently for almost three hours until a Lab employee interrupted me to let me know there was a visitor looking for me. Once I walked outside to see who it was, disappointed that it wasn't Neddo, or Barillious but instead, Zeke.

He waved at me and I smiled back, opening the door and allowing him to come inside.

"Hi."

"Hello Princess, I have come to ask you to come with me on an outing tonight." He was nervous, and part of me felt bad about him. He definitely wasn't a ladies man, you could tell just by looking at him. But even though he was weak and scrawny he'd passed the test.

"I, I'm sorry Zeke, I have to work on something and I was planning on it being a long night."

"Come on princess, give me a chance to blow you away." The way he'd said it, it sounded rehearsed unnatural. I watched him and found myself nodding.

"Alright just dinner." He nodded and I continued, "pick me up outside of this building in an hour, I'm going to try to get as much work as possible done."

"I will be here, my princess," he said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

He left and I went back to the lab and continued to work on the calculations but something continued to bother me, he seemed so… unnatural. And the first time we'd talked he was a bit more confident, not just confident but knowledgeable, as if he'd known what machine I worked on, and had read a book of information about me. I glanced down at the papers beneath me. He seemed rather….off.

* * *

><p>(Elianna's POV)<p>

I had decided to meet Ireks, at his office that day. And so I journeyed all the way downtown, and then waited for his secretary to let me in. He didn't seem surprised to see me there, and he stood up from his chair and offered me water, of which I refused.

"My late Queen, what brings you here today?" I watched him carefully, fully analyzing the tantalizing way he'd spoken. He'd changed a lot during the years. Changed from a heartbroken man to one of power, and greed. He wore elegant Saiyan formalwear and combed his now grey hair back and out of his face. He never let his beard grow, and his arms showed little sign of muscle.

"I have come to speak with you about something that is bothering me."

"And what is that, my Queen."

"Quit it with the _Queen_ bullshit. I want you to tell me to my face why you are attacking my family!"

His eyes opened momentarily, and I watched him go behind his desk and press a button. To turn off his cameras, I supposed. I wasn't scared of being in there with him, even with the low power I now possessed I could easily overpower him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, scrunching his eyebrows together and staring me down with dead set eyes.

"I know it was you, and I will gather every proof possible to bring you down. But first, tell me why you're doing it? Why is it that you have this vendetta against my family? What is it?"

"You really want to know?" he asked now, smiling wickedly as he sat on his desk. Then laughing he turned to me, his eyes beaded and striking, almost like a demon was staring at you. "Why is it that _you_ get everything and I get nothing?"

"What?" I asked, more confused by his answer than before. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" he moved his hands opening them widely. "This entire planet. It's all yours, as if you were anything to Vegeta."

"I was his wife."

"His wife, by law, nothing more nothing less, just that, that stupid indestructible title of which you so eminently have held on to. Even though I should have been the one to carry it."

I was silent contemplating his words. Surely he couldn't be serious? Even now, knowledge that he'd been Vegeta's lover would cause damage, but back then it was cause for war.

"And thenthe return of the younger son and _finally_ the true heir, _Vegeta_. Not only does he carry himself as Vegeta (Sr.) did he looks so much like him, almost like a carbon copy was done in your womb."

"Where are you getting with this?"

"That, you get everything. Can't you see? The only reason Vegeta had you around was because I couldn't give him an heir. And if in some miraculous encounter I could have borne him a son, he would have thrown you off to a side, like the little whore you are." I stood up then and slapped him. The sound so loud that it bounced off the walls, his face turned I could already see his cheek turning pink.

"How dare you!"

He laughed, holding his stomach he laughed, and when he stopped he turned back to seat behind his desk.

"I was his lover, and friend. I knew his fears, his happiness; I knew what made him moan, as I knew what made him cry. And I hated every moment he had to spend by you. Of which he had to pretend to be a family with you. Or when he had to be with you for the sake of conceiving an heir. It's funny now that I think of it, I've always had a thing for your family." He snickered, almost thinking to himself. "I convinced Vegeta (Sr.) to give Frieza his son." He started laughing again, tears fell out of his eyes and his face went to the table clutching his stomach as I watched. "I was so jealous, of you, for giving him an heir, a male heir, and then the boy continued to look like him, even in his attitude he resembled him. When the opportunity arose to "take care of the problem," I did. And I did the exact thing with Tarble." I grabbed him by the neck again, pushing him toward the wall as I stared into his eyes.

"If it wasn't for this planets political safety I would kill you RIGHT NOW on the spot. Tear your fucking eyes out, and then your tongue, and rip off your nose, your legs and your arms, and I'd leave your ears, so you can hear every single evil thing people say about you." he simply smiled wickedly.

"Like I said, I've always had a thing for your family. You took what was mine, and I will take every single thing that is yours." I pushed him again toward the wall and then let him go, fixing myself I walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Another update!<strong>

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Partly because we get to know a little about the bad guy, and what makes him the bag guy. **

**I want to make to make it clear (earlier in the story) when Elianna talks about Vegeta (Sr.) hating Bardo, or thinking she was cheating on him it wasn't jealousy but a hatred because of what the implication of her cheating would mean (he'd be a mockery to others). The man was prideful. Anyways that was all I wanted to clear up. **

**Please leave a comment! Let me know what you think of Ireks or the chapter in general. **


End file.
